Everything through the fault of the love
by Hikari-Hayabusa
Summary: Un fic sobre como el amor de dos principes pudo desatar una gran batalla... TAKARI,un poco SORATO Y MICHI.Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo. FIC TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

**Hola**** De nuevo… bueno pues aquí estoy… otra vez, pero ahora viendo televisión, ****etc****, se me ocurrió una idea ****jaja****, bueno pues les dejo este ****fic****, va a haber ****Sorato****Michi**** y ****Takari**

**Bueno pues en fin espero ****ke**** les guste….**

**Everything through the fault of the love...**

_**Prólogo**_

**Se dice que hace tiempo existían 2 grandes reinos…**

**Peleaban juntos en batalla, ambos se llevaban de maravilla…**

**Taichi****Yagami**** era el rey del Reino del ****sol,un**** moreno de cabellera castaña y alborotada, era, la mayoría ****de las veces es muy obstinado, y le gusta que todo se haga a su voluntad, tiene como esposa a ****Mimi****Tachikawa****, un chica linda, de tez blanca, cabellos castaños claros, en fin, ella era muy sentimental y caprichosa, pero gracias a eso ****habeces**** hacia razonar a ****Taichi****, antes de que hiciera cualquier locura, también estaba la princesa ****Hikari****, hermana menor de ****Taichi****, ella era la ****adoracon**** de ****Taichi****, la sobreprotegía demasiado, ella era morena clara, cabellos castaños al igual ****ke****Taichi**** y ojos color rubí****, era de sentimientos nobles, cariñosa y le gustaba mucho ayudar a los demás en todo lo que podía…**

**En el reino de la Luna era rey ****Yamato****Ishida****, un rubio ****ojiazul****, solo que su carácter era mas frio, pero a un ****asi**** tenia un corazón muy noble, apreciaba mucho a todos sus amigos, tenia como esposa a Sora ****Takenouchi****, una morena clara de cabellos rojizos y ojos ****cafes****, era muy tierna y amaba profundamente a ****Yamato****, también estaba el príncipe ****Takeru****, hermano menor de ****Yamato**** de físico muy parecido, pero su ****caracter**** era todo lo contrario, era muy paciente, tierno, y noble…**

**Ambos reinos se llevaban de maravilla, ****Taichi**** y ****Yamato**** eran como hermanos, siempre que un reino ****tenia**** problemas el otro ayudaba…**

**Pero pronto las cosas ****etaban**** por cambiar…**


	2. Capitulo 1: El inicio de los problemas

_**Capitulo 1: EL INICIO DE LOS PROBLEMAS…**_

El rey y el principe del reino de la Luna se encontraban en el palacio del reino del Sol festejando junto con Taichi, Mimi, Hikari y toda la nobleza de ese reino, las batallas que habían ganado no hace mas de 1 mes juntos, y sobre todo por como los dos reinos se encontraban en paz…

Es un gran honor compartir este brindis con dos grandes aliados… El rey Yamato y el príncipe Takeru – dijo Taichi al mismo tiempo que alzaba su copa…

El honor es nuestro rey Taichi, pelear junto al mejor reino- dijo Yamato, al momento en que al igual que Taichi alzaba su copa junto a su hermano

Por la paz!- exclamo Yamato…

Por la paz- contestaron todos al momento que brindaban…

Takeru e Hikari se habían estado viendo todo el tiempo, tanto Takeru como Hikari no tenían la mas mínima idea del motivo del brindis ambos estaban concentrados el uno al otro, ellos dos se amaban, pero no podían estar juntos, ya que Taichi no aprobaba esa relación, debido a que no consideraba correcto, que su hermanita estuviera con el hermano de su mejor amigo, ella debía buscar a alguien de su reino, pero Hikari no se podía enamorar de alguien mas, por su parte Yamato aunque no le parecía buena idea consideraba a su hermano, ya que el estaba muy enamorado de la princesa del reino del Sol…

Takeru e Hikari llevaban su relación a escondidas, ya que si Taichi se enteraba, los 2 estarian muertos, sobre todo Takeru y la paz entre los dos reinos quizá se rompería…

De pronto durante la celebración Hikari se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación subiendo las escaleras, Takeru aprovecho el momento y la siguió, Yamato lo observo pero si embargo no dijo nada, ya que eran muy pocas las veces en que su hermano estaba junto a ella, pero el sabia perfectamente que no era una buena idea.

Hikari llego a su habitación y se sento frente al tocador mientras se retocaba el maquillaje y se peinaba su cabellera castaña, la cual le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, pronto Takeru entro muy silenciosamente cerrando la puerta de tras de el…

Takeru no deberías estar aquí…- dijo la castaña sin quitar la vista del espejo aun peinando su cabellera…

Hika, no soporto verte y no hablarte, no acercarme y no abrazarte…-respondio Takeru abrazandola por la espalda

Takeru, te amo y yo tampoco lo soporto, pero si mi hermano se entera, no solo la paz entre los reinos se veria afectada si no también podría pasarte algo, mejor vete…-con testo Hikari al rubio abrazandolo

Tu hermano no se enterara de nada, mirame a los ojos y dime que me vaya…-Dijo Takeru agarrando suavemente su rostro obligándola a mirarle a los ojos

No, TK, no puedo te amo- dijo Hikari al instante en que lo besaba

Ambos estuvieron un gran rato juntos, abrazados y besándose a cada rato, querían congelar el tiempo y que ellos siempre estuvieran juntos sin miedo a nada…

La fiesta termino y tanto Yamato, como Takeru se retiraron y abordaron su barco, ya que el reino de la Luna estaba cruzando el mar de las estrellas…

Yamato se encontraba en la orilla del barco contemplando el mar cuando Takeru se le acerco…

Hermano… me quieres?- pregunto takeru mirando a su hermano

Takeru, que pregunta es esa?- dijo Yamato extrañado

Solo contesta, me quieres?- insistió Tk

Clari que te quiero, eres mi hermano…- dijo Matt

Y… me protegerías de cualquier enemigo?- pregunto Takeru con cierto aire de nerviosismo que Matt notó

Takeru… la ultima vez que me hablaste asi, fue cuando robaste el caballo de papá…-dijo Matt mirando a Takeru con una media sonrisa, a lo que takeru también sonrio muy levemente

Mira, sígueme te tengo que mostrar algo…- dijo Takeru a Matt

Matt lo siguió muy extrañado, llegaron a la bodega del barco y….

En el reino del Sol…

Taichi, amor tengo sueño, la fiesta me agoto por completo ire a dormir a la habitación ¿ok?- dijo mimi mientras le daba un beso a Taichi

Esta bien, anda amor descansa- le respondió tai dándole un beso en la frente…

Mimi se fue a su habitación mientras Tai se quedo sentado un rato en su trono, cuando de pronto…

Hikari…- dijo Tai- Elliot, haz visto a mi hermana?- pregunto Tai a uno de sus consejeros muy preocupado

No su majestad, no la he visto – respondió Elliot

Ahora que recuerdo no la he visto desde después del brindis- dijo tai intrigado

Kizá este en su alcoba… ire a ver- le dijo Tai a Elliot

De acuerdo su majestad, mientras dire a los gusrdias que la busquen..- dijo elliot a lo que tai solamente asintió

Hikari!-grito Tai entrando a su habitación casi botando la puerta, pero no la encontró…

Carajo!! Kari donde te has metido?-dijo Tai un poco furioso, ya que temia que algo malo le haya pasado…

Señor!!- lo interrumpe elliot…

Que sucede Elliot?- dijo Tai preocupado

Un pescador, dijo que la vió abordar el barco del rey Yamato y el príncipe Takeru…

Ese maldito Takeru… son unos traidores!!- grito Tai totalmente furioso

Que sucede amor?- pregunto asustada Mimi, quien por los gritos despertó y salió a ver que pasaba

Hikari, los traidores Ishida se la llevaron, apuesto a que el maldito de Takeru la convenció… Hikari esta enamorada de el!!- grito aun mas furioso Tai

Tranquilo, amor la encontraremos…-dijo Mimi abrazando a Taichi

Lo siento mimi, pero debo hacer algo…- dijo tai soltando a Mimi

Tai… no vayas a hacer una locura por favor- suplico Mimi a su esposo

No te prometo nada princesa, es mi hermana y no quiero que este con Takeru, el reino de la Luna nos ha traicionado…-dijo Tai saliendo del castillo en su corcel

Dios mio… que Tai no vaya a cometer una locura…- pensó mimi al ver salir a Tai del castillo…

Mientras tanto en el Barco del reino de la Luna…

Al llegar a la bodega del barco…

Hikari, salió entre la oscuridad, cubierta con una túnica azul, para que al salir del reino del sol no la descubrieran…

Matt salió hecho una furia de la bodega a lo que Tk lo siguió…

Hermano, lo siento…-Tk no termino de hablar cuando matt lo interrumpió gritándole

CARAJO! TAKERU!!, eres un estúpido, sabes lo que provocaste, o vas a provocar?- dijo Matt, quien estaba rojo de la furia…

Ya dije ke lo siento, si quieres volvemos a el reino de Taichi y la devolvemos…-dijo Tk un tanto nervioso…

Estas Idiota o que¿ sabes lo que Taichi te haría?- dijo matt aun rojo de furia

….- Takeru se quedo callado…

Dios mio, sabes lo que nuestro padre lucho por lograr paz? arruinaste todos esos años en menos de 4 horas Takeru…-dijo gritando Matt

Ya te dije vamos a dejar a kari en su reino… pero aunque taichí me mande matar yo iré con ella-dijo Tk decidido

Es demasiado Tarde Takeru…- dijo matt dirigiéndose a su camarote, mientras Takeru solo se quedo pensando…

En el reino del sol las cosas estaban bastante tensas…

General!- exclamo Tai

Su majestad…- dijo el general de nombre Raidou

Quiero que prepare a todos sus hombres…-dijo tai

Pero…por que su majestad?- pregunto intrigado Raidou

Atacaremos el reino de la Luna… esos traidores… - dijo tai furioso

Pe…pero señor ellos no son nuestros aliados?- pregunto nervioso y sorprendido a la vez…

Lo eran!!.- grito Taichi a el general

De acuerdo sumajestad mañana por la mañana zarparemos, tardaremos unos 2 dias en llegar- dijo Raidou

Perfecto-dijo taichí llendo a su castillo

Al llegar Mimi se encontraba esperándolo…

Tai!! Amor que sucede, que vas a hacer??- pregunto asustada la joven reina por miedo a alguna locura de su esposo…

Declarare la guerra a Yamato…-dijo tai a mimi

Pe…pero Tai ellos son nuestros amigos…-dijo mimi asustada

Lo eran… y cuando tenga a Hikari, ella también obtendrá un castigo por traicionarme…-dijo tai visiblemente molesto

Taichi… ella es tu hermana, y no te traiciono!! Lo hizo por amor, AMOR Taichi!!- grito molesta mimi, al observar que Taichi no solo se iba a ir encontra de sus amigos, si no también de su hermana, aunque a la ultima, tai solo la castigaría, pero aun asi era su hermana

Mimi no hay marcha a tras, mañana en la mañana zarpare junto con todo nuestro ejército a las tierras de la luna, estas o no estas conmigo?-le dijo tai a mimi con un tono frio

Mimi dudo un poco eso iba encontra de su forma de pensar, pero amaba Tai y lo tenia que apoyar en todo…

Es…estoy con tigo,amor-dijo mimi cabizbaja

Tai la abrazo- ya veraz que todo saldrá bien…

Eso espero- dijo mimi

Al llegar a la tierra de la Luna, toda la gente veia con curiosidad a la castaña…

Al llegar al castillo, sora recibió con un gran abrazo a su esposo Yamato

Matt, amor que bueno que volviste- dijo la pelirroja mientras lo besaba…

Sora, mi amor ha estado todo bien por aquí?- pregunto matt aun abrazandola

Si, matt, todo ha estado en orden…-respondio sora con una sonrisa…

Takeru se acerco a sora y la saludo con un gran abrazo…

Sora… que bueno volver a casa- dijo takeru

Takeru… me alegro de verte- respondió sora con una gran sonrisa

Sora, quiero que conozcas a Hikari- dijo Tk tomando de la mano a Hikari

Mucho gusto- dijo Hikari haciendo una leve reverencia

El gusto es mio, y no es necesaria tanta ceremonia-dijo sora abrazandola- Hikari?... Hikari Yagami?

Si, la misma…-dijo Kari sonriendo- pero me puedes llamar Kari…

Muy bien Kari- dijo sora sonriendo

Bueno pues Takeru, es mejor que lleves a Hikari a su habitación- dijo matt

Si, pero ella estará en MI HABITACIÓN…- recalco Tk

Como quieras…-dijo matt dando un suspiro aun seguía molesto

Vamos Hika…-dijo tk abrazandola

De acuerdo- respondió Hikari

Una vez que se fueron…

Matt…¿ que hace Hikari aquí? Crei que a Taichi no le gustaba la idea de que Hikari estuviera de novia con takeru- dijo sora sospechando algo

Si sora, a taichí no le parece esa relación, pero Takeru la trajo a escondidas…-dijo matt aun molesto

Por dios e… eso kiere decir… que…-dijo sora un poco asustada

Si, amor quiere decir que a lo mejor dentro de 2 dias Taichi vendrá a declarar guerra…-dijo Matt con tono de preocupación

Cielos matt, como pudo ocurrírsele a Takeru hacer semejante estupides?- dijo sora mientras abrazaba a su esposo

No lo se amor, solo se que esto ya esta hecho,solo nos queda prepararnos para la guerra que se avecina…-matt parecía molesto, y preocupado a la vez…

Mientras tanto, hikari estaba en el balcón de la habitación de takeru, miraba a el mar…

Tai viene por mi, no viene solo, lo se…-dijo hikari en un susurro mientras la brisa de la noche le rosaba el rostro

Hika…- dijo Tk mientras la abrazaba por la cintura…- entremos, la noche es fría te puedes resfriar- le susurro al oído

Si, entremos…-dijo Hikari con cierto aire de preocupación en su voz, cosa que Takeru noto…

Te pasa algo?te noto preocupada amor…-dijo Tk aun abrazandola

Takeru, Taichi viene por mi lo presiento… y no viene solo, viene con todo su ejercito…-dijo Hikari mientras abrazaba aun mas fuerte a Takeru

Tranquila, yo te protegeré de todo lo que venga…-dijo Tk tratando de calmarla

Pero no sabes como es taichí, el te matara a ti y a tu hermano, y a mi, lo mas seguro es que me de un severo castigo-dijo hikari mientras las lagrimas salian de su rostro…

Tranquila, no dejare que, aunque sea tu hermano, te haga daño, y no te preocupes por mi…de acuerdo amor?

Hikari solo asintió…

Takeru… necesitamos hablar- interrumpió matt

Ahora?- dijo tk con cara de fastidio

Si, AHORA!- le grito matt, quien estaba estresado al máximo por todo…

Ya voy, ya voy no te alteres- dijo takeru dirigiéndose a la salida- Amor, ya regreso…-le dijo a hikari antes de salir.

Matt lo llevo a la sala de estrategias (donde planeaban sus ataques y contraataques)

Takeru…-matt dio un suspiro antes de seguir…-Takeru, Taichi zarpara mañana hasta aquí, pero para declararnos la guerra…

QUE!?- Tk dijo alterado…-no… no puede ser

Si takeru si puede ser y debido a una estupidez TUYA!!- dijo matt igualmente alterado

No… no importa matt,yo… yo hablare con Taichi- dijo tk tratando de solucionar la situación…

Incluso aunque tenga que pelear contra el o quien sea…- dijo decidido takeru

Takeru…-dijo matt alzando un poco la voz- haz matado a un hombre en batalla?

No…

Haz visto morir a un hombre en batalla, los haz oído morir??-ahora si dijo gritando matt

No…-respondio Takeru mirando a su hermano

Yo si takeru, he matado, los he visto morir, los he oído morir…-dijo finalmente gritando matt- Takeru… la guerra no es un juego entiende!!

Pe… pero hermano- dijo tk – yo su peleare…

Takeru… mejor vete a dormir- dijo Matt mirando a su hermano a los ojos- por favor

Takeru solo se retiro a su habitación

Tk, amor ke sucede te veo nervioso…-dijo Kari abrazandolo por el cuello

Hi…Hika mi amor… tu…tu hermano viene en camino a declararnos guerra…-dijo tk abrazandola

Te lo dije, takeru… será mejor que me entregue- dijo kari dejando escapar una lagrima

Nada de eso!!, hika no te dejare- dijo tk al momento de darle un breve beso…- es mejor dormir ahora…porfavor hika, no me siento bien…

De acuerdo amor…-dijo hika al momento de abrazarlo…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Bueno pues espero que les este gustando, voy a tratar de subir un capitulo diario**

**Okizz**

**Dejen su comentarios…**

**Xauu****Su amiga Takari2110**


	3. Cap 2: Dmasiado tarde para una solucion

**Bueno pues aquí les dejo la continuación, ya que sus comentarios me animaron a seguir…****ahh**** y si la historia se me ocurrió**** al ver ****troya**** como dijo ****Ultenarose****jeje****, cuando no se, agarre la cuja y leí la sinopsis y me pareció perfecta ****jeje****, solo que en esta historia ****Matt****, va a hacer del papel de Héctor y del rey bueno pues aquí les dejo la continuación…**

_**CAPITULO 2: DEMASIADO TARDE PARA UNA SOLUCIÓN…**_

Takeru e Hikari ya se habían dormido, mientras que Yamato trataba de buscar una solución a lo ya inevitable…

Por dios, una guerra es lo menos que necesitamos…- dijo Yamato a Sora

Si, lo se pero es el destino… pero lo que me sorprende fue que lo dejaste traerla sabiendo las consecuencias…-dijo sora mientras se sentaba al lado de Matt, quien parecía que estallaría de la preocupación

Si hubiese permitido que Takeru la devolviera, estaría muerto… es muy inexperto para pelear, nunca ha estado en una guerra…-dijo Yamato al mismo tiempo en que abrazaba a Sora…

Pero… podríamos mandar enviados de paz al reino del Sol…-dijo sora tratándole de dar animos a su esposo

Si lo hiciera Taichi no dudaría en matarlos y enviarnos sus cabezas…-contesto Yamato con la mano en su barbilla en modo de pensamiento

Y que propones que debemos hacer,amor? – pregunto sora mirando el rostro de Matt

Quizá podría mandarla en un barco a casa…

Matt… he visto a Takeru ser perseguido por varias mujeres que lo aman, y el también las ha amado pero esto es muy diferente sabes que el esta perdidamente enamorado de Hikari, si la mandas a casa con Taichi el no dudara en ningún segundo en ir tras ella, y Taichi no dudara en matarlo…

Este es mi país, no puedo ver a mis soldados pelear y morir, para luego ver como el reino entero sufre, por que mi hermano quiere su premio, y Taichi ya debe haber reunido a todo su ejercito, no tardaran en atacarnos- Matt estaba entre la espada y la pared era su hermano o era su pueblo no sabia que decisión tomar…

Amor, nos han atacado diferentes reinos, y las muralla de la ciudad siguen de pie…- Sora sabia bien que matt estaba en un dilema, pero aun asi trataba de darle animos

Sora, esto es diferente, no podemos ganarle a Taichi…-Matt ya había perdido las esperanzas, solo le quedaba resignarse y prepararse para librar la gran batalla

Matt… nuestros ejércitos son unos de los mejores de todo el mundo, piénsalo…

Sora,… (suspira) solo nos queda rezar para que Taichi perdone esto que el considera una traición, o que ganemos la guerra… ahora por favor quiero dormir…- Aunque el sabia que le iba a ser difícil conciliar el sueño

Estabien amor, buenas noches…-dijo mientras se acostaba al lado de Matt…

Con TK y Kari…

Takeru despertó a la mitad de la noche, debido a que oyo que Hikari se levantaba…

Hika…¿ke sucede?- pregunto abrazándola por la espalda…

Tk, tengo miedo, de la guerra, de que Taichi cometa una de sus locuras contra Yamato, y contra ti, sin olvidarme a mi…- dijo Kari con cierto aire de tristeza y miedo

Que tal si nos fugamos… esta noche, en este momento, agarramos 2 caballos y cabalgamos hacia el este…-dijo takeru susurrándole al oído

Pero… adonde??- respondió Kari

Lejos de aquí, de todos estos problemas, no necesitamos sirvientes ni nada de eso, seremos solo tu y yo…-dijo mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios

Pero este es tu hogar…

Tu dejaste el tuyo por mi…hika por que yo no lo voy a hacer por ti?- contesto Tk aun abrazandola

Takeru…. Taichi nunca me hizo sentir como que ese sea mi hogar siempre me mantenía alejada de todo, no me dejaba salir de ese maldito castillo…nunca conocí el reino, gracias a ti soy libre- dijo hikari al momento en que apoyaba su cabeza al hombro de Tk

Y tu familia??

Sera mucho mejor asi, asi no los involucraría en el problema, los protegeríamos, de esa manera no habrá guerra…

Tk, Taichi no cesará, nos seguirá hasta el fin del mundo…

El no conoce este reino como yo, saldremos de su alcanze en un dia…

Takeru, tu no conoces a mi hermano, de ser necesario quemara todo el reino de casa en casa hasta encontrarnos, y aunque creyeran que nos fugamos, las quemara como venganza…-contesto hikari dejando que lagrimas silenciosas mojaran sus mejillas, abrazando a Takeru al mismo tiempo, estaba asustada…

Entonces, me entregare, le dire a Taichi, que te amo, y que eso no cambiara…--contesto Takeru tratándola de tranquilizar

Kari, sonrio y le dio un largo y apasionado beso

Yamato, solo rezaba por que todo se arreglara, o por ganar la guerra que estaba mas cerca de lo que el creía…

A la mañana siguiente, los solados preparaban todo para la guerra, ponían tranmas en la playa, y a las afueras de las murallas, no debían perder ningún segundo, ya que el tiempo era vital…

Yamato se encontraba con Sora en su habitación, cuando las campanas de advertencia, empezaron a sonar…

Matt, se separo de sora, quien se había asustado al oírlas

Grande fue la sorpresa de Matt, al observar toda la flota del reino del Sol, eran mas de 400 barcos, con 100 hombres en cada uno a bordo, Takeru también asomo al balcón al oírlas, Kari ya sabia que era su hermano…

Rapidamente, el reino entero comenzó a movilizarse, los civiles se fueron a resguardar a un lugar seguro, los qu estaban en la playa rápidamente corrieron hacia desntro de las murallas antes de que la puerta fuera cerrada, los soldados, agarraban sus armas y se enfilaban a defender su reino, por su parte Matt igual hizo lo mismo, preparo su armadura, su espada y su escudo y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los demás soldados preparándose para batallar.

Rapidamente, los soldados montados en sus caballos, ya preparador se comenzaron a formar frente a la muralla…

Matt, se paro enfrente de ellos para dar su mensaje…

Hermanos, toda la vida he seguido un código, y el código es simple:

Honra a tu dios, ama a tu mujer y lucha por tu país…

Este reino los vio nacer, es hora de que lo defiendan!!

Una vez dicho esto, se dirigieron cabalgando a la playa para luchar contra el reino que una vez fue su aliado…

En la playa ya se acercaba un barco, abordo iba uno de los mas temidos guerreros, uno de los mas importantes: Hayate, era de tez blanca, y cabellos entre rojizos y marrones, (n/a: si quieren saber como es pongan en imágenes de google: Ayate (dead or alive) es de un videojuego esta bien lindo jeje), su ejercito era igualmente temido, por no tener piedad en las guerras de nada ni nadie, Ayate no peleaba por Taichi, eso era lo menos que a el le importaba, peleaba por que su nombre sea recordado, y también por que estaba enamorado de Hikari…

En seguida, los arqueros y demás soldados tomaron sus posiciones, el barco por fim arribo y de el inmediatamente saltaron los feroces guerreros guiados por Hayate, enseguida comenzó la lucha, los arqueros lanzaban flechas con fuego, impactando en los guerreros de Hayate, Hayate uso su escudo, sin que ninguna flecha lo rosara si quiera, varios de sus guerreros cayeron, inmediantamente, Hayate dio la orden de reunir escudos, Taichi solo miraba sorprendido, desde su barco, que aun estaba como a 300 metros de la playa

Hayate comenzó a avanzar junto a sus soldados con sus escudos unidos para protegerse de las flechas…

Cuando ordene!!- grito Hayate a sus soldados

Ahora!! – seguidamente, los arqueros salieron tras los escudos y lograron hacer caer a varios guerreros de la Luna…

Separense!!-dijo ordenando nuevamente Hayate, quien fue el primero en correr hacia los guerreros del bando contrario, en seguida comenzó la masacre, Hayate acabo con todo guerrero de la Luna a su paso sin salir lastimado, o que una espada le haya rosado, pronto llego Yamato con sus hombres…

Yamato observó la sangrineta batalla…

Nuestros soldados necesitan ayuda!!,Atasuke, conmigo!!- ordeno Matt

Otro barco había arribado, y de el igual manera bajaban mas guerreros del sol

Matt, comenzó a luchar desde su corcel junto a Atasuke, aquello era una masacre, la sangre de guerreros de ambos reinos manchaba la arena

Hayate, seguía matando guerreros de la Luna, la sangre de esos gurreros, manchaba ya su piel, en menos de 20 minutos de pelea, ya había acabado con varios soldados

Matt lo observó, era sorprendente como luchaba, Hayate estaba ya a las puertas de uno de los templos dedicados a la Luna cuando vió a Matt acercarse junto con Atasuke, rápidamente, lanzo una jabalina, que a pesar de estar a mas de 50 metros del blanco dio atravezó el pecho de Atasuke, Matt solo vio como su amigo caia, y con rabia igualmente lanzo una jabalina pero Hayate con un simple movimiento la esquivo, Matt no lo podía creer…

De regreso a la ciudad!! De regreso a la ciudad!!- dio como orden matt a sus tropas

Hayate, que se encontraba a las puertas del templo de la Luna, dio una orden a sus soldados…

Tomen lo que quieran, la Luna es nuestra enemiga…

Todos sus soldados se apresuraron a entrar a saquearlos

Hayate al ver que Matt y un grupo mas de guerreros se acercaban le dijo a uno de sus hombres que alertara a los demás…

Hayate quitado de la pena entro como si nada al templo, matt y sus hombres lo siguieron con cuidado, pero al entrar al templo hubo una emboscada, matt, dejo a sus hombres atrás luchando para ir tras hayate, a su paso solo observo los cuerpos de los sacerdotes…

Matt, llego a donde se encontraba el altar y ahí, en las sombras estaba hayate

Los sacerdotes no estaban armados…- dijo matt con cierto aire de indignación en su voz, saco su espada como señal de reto

Hayate solo se limito a cambiar de lugar a lo que Yamato insistió…

Pelea conmigo!

Hayate, solo lo miro y tranquilamente dijo:

Para que matarte ahora rey de la Luna? Si nadie te vera morir?

A que vienes a mi reino?- pregunto matt con su espada por delante

Esta guerra será legendaria…-se limito a decir hayate- Y mi nombre será recordado- mas no menciono su amor por hikari

Pronto los guerreros de Hayate rodearon a Yamato

Vete a tu ciudad rey, aprovecha lo que queda del dia de hoy, mañana pelearemos…

Hablas de la guerra como si no fuera nada…¿ pero sabes acaso cuantas mujeres de mi reino, no volverán a ver a sus esposos?...

Pues dicen que tu hermano es bueno para consolar a las mujeres de otros- Contesto hayate, haciendo que Matt solo bajara la cabeza y se retirara del lugar…

Matt se apresuro a montar su corcel y volver a la ciudad

La playa del reino de la Luna ya estaba totalmente ocupada por el reino del Sol, Hayate regresaba del templo cuando uno de sus hombres lo alcanzó…

Señor, tenemos algo que mostrarle… sígame hacia su tienda- dijo el soldado

Al llegar a la tienda de Hayate, se encontraba una hermosa mujer, que había sido capturada en el templo… ella era una chica alta de tez clara y cabellos rojizos claros, largos

Al acercarse, hayate pidió que los dejaran solos…

Mientra ayate se limpiaba la sangre de su armadura le pregunto a la chica, de unos aparentes 21 años…

Cual es tu nombre?

La chica no contesto…

Te pregunte tu nombre. Dijo hayate alzando su voz

Kasumi…-respondio de igual manera la joven

Hayate se aproximo mas a la joven, pudiendo asi notar que era una chica bastante atractiva

Tienes miedo?- pregunto hayate

A que debería temerle?- dijo indiferente kasumi

Solo, te digo, que voy a ser el único guerrero al que le puedas tener confianza…

Kasumi solo lo miró…

Señor… el rey Taichi desea verlo…- interrumpió uno de sus soldados

En seguida voy…- contesto hayate dejando a la chica en la tienda

Señor, aquí esta ayate…- dijo uno de los soldados de taichí

Bien, dejenos solos…-ordeno Tai

Una vez que todos se fueron, Taichi hablo…

Mis felicitaciones Hayate, hoy haz demostrado ser uno de los mejores guerreros, no solo de nuestro reino, si no del mundo…

Gracias, su majestad- contesto hayate

Vamos Hayate, sabes que somos amigos…dime Tai

De acuerdo Tai

Bueno, Hayate, tu sabes la razón por la que estamos aquí… Takeru se llevo a mi hermana, los dos saben bien que esa relación no puede ser, Hikari debe casarse con un hombre de la nobleza de nuestro reino… y bien sabes que ese hombre debes ser tu, ya que ella esta comprometida contigo desde los 8 años, y aun sabiéndolo se fue con Takeru…- dijo Tai a Hayate

Tai, si, se que estamos comprometidos desde chicos, pero como haras para convencerla, si ella esta perdidamente enamorada de takeru?

No tenemos que convencerla, es su obligación, por eso será castigada por su traición y su insolencia…

Pero Tai, tu sabes que la amo… haría todo lo posible por que me correspondiera, asi menos me va a amar…

No te preocupes, tengo la solución a eso…- dijo Tai, con una sonrisa maléfica

A si? Y cual es Taichi?- pregunto un poco confundido hayate, ante la expresión de su amigo

Capturar a Takeru, y chantajearla, con matarlo si no se casa contigo…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Bueno pues esta vez esta corto, ya que no me dio tiempo de inspirarme ****mas**** y sacar ideas de otras historias, leyendas, películas, ****etc**

**Me alegra que les este gustando, cualquier sugerencia, ****sera**** bienvenida**

**Ahh**** si, y en el ****proximo**** capitulo, habrá mas ****takari****, prácticamente va a tratar solo de ellos ****okizz**

**Weno****pzz****Xauu**

**Y Nos seguimos leyendo ****jeje**


	4. Cap 3: Tratando de olvidar los problemas

**Bueno pues aquí les dejo la continuación del ****fic****graxx**** por sus ****comntarios****Ahh**** y si voy a cambiar en algunas cosas la historia en la peli, pero espero que les siga gustando…**

_**CAPITULO 3: TRATANDO DE OLVIDAR LOS PROBLEMAS…**_

_Bueno, __Hayate__, tu sabes la razón por la que estamos aquí… __Takeru__ se llevo a mi hermana, los dos saben bien que esa relación no puede ser, __Hikari__ debe casarse con un hombre de la nobleza de nuestro reino… y bien sabes que ese hombre debes ser tu, ya que ella esta comprometida contigo desde los 8 años, y aun sabiéndolo se fue con __Takeru__…- dijo __Tai__ a __Hayate_

_Tai__, si, se que estamos comprometidos desde chicos, pero como __haras__ para convencerla, si ella esta perdidamente enamorada de __takeru_

_No tenemos que convencerla, es su obligación, por eso será castigada por su traición y su insolencia…_

_Pero __Tai__, tu sabes que la amo… haría todo lo posible por que me correspondiera, __asi__ menos me va a amar…_

_No te preocupes, tengo la solución a eso…- dijo __Tai__, con una sonrisa maléfica_

_A si__ Y cual es __Taichi__?- pregunto un poco confundido __hayate__, ante la expresión de su amigo_

_Capturar a __Takeru__, y chantajearla, con matarlo si no se casa contigo_…

* * *

Taichi, como planeas hacer eso? El palacio de la Luna esta total mente custodiado por soldados, y las murallas rodean la ciudad, son impenetrables- exclamo Hayate mas que confunfifo

Eso lo se pero tengo la solución, mañana en la batalla que habrá, cuando te deshagas de uno de esos patéticos soldados, tomaras su armadura y te infiltraras en la ciudad, el palacio debe estar vacío,, pues la mayoría de los soldados estarán en batalla, pero tu tendras que mantener puesto tu casco, ya que Hikari te reconocería…- le explicó Taichi a Hayate, la voz de taichí era de mucha seguridad, cosa que convenció a Hayate

De acuerdo Taichi…

Bueno descansa lo que queda del dia de hoy, pues mañana tienes un príncipe a quien secuestrar…-dijo Tai dándole una palmada amistosa en la espalda a Hayate

Como digas amigo- dijo Hayate sonriéndole a Tai…

Mientras en el palacio de la Luna, Matt llegaba de la pelea en la playa, enseguida, Takeru, Hikari y Sora fueron a recibirlo…

Matt!!, amor ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto sora abrazando a su esposo

El reino del Sol es muy fuerte, entraron al templo de la Luna y mataron a los acerdotes, pero no había ningún rastro de nuestra amiga Kasumi…- dijo Matt, mientras se sentaba en uno de las bancas del palacio

Como? Esos hombres no tienen ningún respeto!!...-dijo tk molesto

No fueron todos, fue un hombre en especial, mato a Atasuke lanzando una jabalina a una distancia de unos 50 metros, eso era un tiro prácticamente imposible…-conto Matt sentado viendo al vacío, estaba anonadado de la forma en que el sujeto luchaba…

Amor, y no sabes su nombre?-pregunto sora interesada

Creo, creo que es Hayate, los demás soldados gritaban su nombre repetidamente apoyándolo… como si fuera…una especia de héroe- comento Matt

Hayate?-dijo casi en un susurro Kari, pero audible para Tk quien estaba a su lado tomándola de la mano

Kari, lo conoces?-pregunto TK al observar la reaccion de Kari

Si…pero, no…no…no puede ser el no!!-dijo hikari visiblemente asustada y levantándose del lado de Tk

Kari, calma ¿Quién es el para que estes asi?-dijo Tk levantándose, Sora y Matt solo la miraban extrañados

El,el…es…-Kari no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que se desmayo

Hika!!-grito tk tomandola en sus brazos antes de que cayese al suelo

Kari!!¿que le paso?-pregunto sora al acercarse a la pareja

No…no lo se, será mejor que la lleve a la habitación-dijo Tk mientras se dirigía con kari en sus brazos en dirección a su habitación

Hikari debe conocer al sujeto para ponerse asi, no me sorprende ya que el tipo no tiene nada de sentimientos y repeto, mataba a sangre fría, y hablaba de la guerra como si fuera un juego, cualquier cosa…-dijo matt mientras abrazaba a sora

Me imagino, pero amor descansa, hoy tuviste un dia muy duro ¿de acuerdo?-dijo sora besando ligeramente los labios del rubio

Tienes razón amor, voy a dormir un rato-dijo matt abrazando a su esposo

Descansa amor…-dicho esto sora salió de la habitación de Matt

Con Tk y Kari…

Kari seguía inconsciente, Tk estaba al lado de ella esperando que despertara

Hika…-susurro Tk, al momento en que la chica abria sus ojos

Hika, estas bien¿Qué fue lo que te paso?-pregunto Takeru abrazandola

Es… ese hombre…-Hikari comenzó a llorar, seguía abrazada de Tk

Que pasa con ese hombre kari ¿ te lastimo alguna vez?¿te hizo algo?-pregunto Tk preocupado, ante la reacción de Kari

No, nada de eso, solo es que…el es mi…mi prometido-hikari no cesaba de llorar

Tu…¿tu prometido?¿el que me dijiste, que Taichi quiere contigo?-pregunto Tk sorprendido

El mismo… algo va a hacer, lo presiento, Taichi lo apoya en todo-dijo Kari, abrazandose a si misma

No te preocupes amor, ese tipo no va a acercarse a ti- le dijo takeru abrazandola fuertemente para que se calmase un poco

Gracias,amor…

Kari¿ quieres ir a recorrer el palacio?, se que este no es el momento, pero necesitamos distraernos un poco,amor-dijo Tk mientras abrazaba a hikari y le daba un beso en la frente

No lo se tk no me parece justo irnos a divertir mientras hay muchos sufriendo…-dijo hika ocultándose en el pecho de tk, quien la seguía abrazando

Entonces…tendrá que ser por las malas-Tk le hizo una mueca de maldad a Hikari

Como?¿por que me miras asi Tk?-dijo un poco asustada y divertida a la vez

Esto…-dijo Tk al momento en que cargaba a hikari

Tk!! Tk!! Bajame Tk!!-dijo hikari entre risas

No princesa, no hasta que lleguemos al lugar que te quiero mostrar…-le respondió Tk con un calida y linda sonrisa que hizo que hikari se callase

Adonde me piensa llevar príncipe Takeru?-dijo Kari aun en los brazos de Tk mientras le sonreía

Es una sorpresa…-se limito a decir Takeru

Después de unos 10 minutos, llegaron a una parte del palacio, donde había un grande ylindo jardín y en medio había una especie de alberca con aguas azules y en el fondo estaba grabada con piedra una representación de la Luna

Takeri, esto… esto es hermoso

Te gusta?-pregunto Tk a Kari mientras la bajaba

Me encanta!!-exclamo Hikari-pero que es este lugar?

Es uno de los jardines del palacio, pero este es el mio, osea que solo yo o quien yo invite puede entrar, mi padre me lo heredo, a Matt le dio la espada legendaria del reino…

Ohh ya veo, es hermoso-dijo hikari recostándose en el pecho de Tk

Que te parece si nadamos?

Nadar?,ya esta oscureciendo…-dijo hikari un poco confundida

No te preocupes por eso, ya veraz…- le djo tk mientras acariciaba sus castaños cabellos

Apenas se hizo presente la Luna, el jardín se ilumino con unos faroles, con velas dando un ambiente muy romántico…

Ahora si… ¿quieres nadar?-pregunto tk agarrando la mano de Kari

Yo…bueno…-Tk puso cara de "por fis" cosa que termino de convencer a Kari- Esta bien vamos…

Sabia que aceptarías, vamos…-dijo tk con una sonrisa en su rostro

Pero, me mojare todo el vestido…-dijo hikari tratando de buscar una excusa, aunque por dentro moria por refrescarse en esa alberca y estar junto a Tk

No te preocupes, de todos modos tienes varios en el palacio, y yo también mojare mi ropa…vamos

Si tu lo dices…

Ambos se metieron a la alberca, el agua estaba fresca, de pronto Tk empezó a lanzarle agua a Kari en modo de juego

Tk!! Ya veras!!-dijo mientras devolvía la salpicada a Tk

Tk solo se reia, y seguía salpicando con agua a Hikari…en ese momento ambos se olvidaron por completo de todos los problemas, querían congelar ese momento…

De pronto, a hikari se le trabo una parte del vestido provocando que esta se hundiera…

Hika!!-Tk fue rápidamente donde kari y logro que su vestido se liberara (no que se lo quitara jeje ¬¬)

Kari no podía parar de reir, ni ella sabia por que, causando confusión en Tk

De que te ries Hika?

No…no lo se jajajaja, Takeru-murmuro la chica dejando de reírse

Si? Dime

Gracias…-Kari abrazo a Tk, y este le devolvió el abrazo

Pero de que Hika?

De todo, de protegerme, darme libertad, amarme…

El rubio se sonrojo y acerco a Kari hacia el…

Yo soy el que te tendría que agradecer…Hika, tu me enseñaste lo que es el amor verdadero- dicho esto Tk la beso, fue un beso tranquilo, como si disfrutara y aprovechara cada segundo como si fuera el ultimo…

Tk…-susurro hikari, para después volverlo a besar de la misma forma, aprovechando cada segundo…

Permanecieron en el agua, observando la Luna y las estrellas… Hasta que decidieron salir del agua ya que era tarde y podrían resfriarse…

Ambos estaban completamente empapados…

Tengo frio…-dijo Kari, temblando levemente…

No te preocupes…-dijo Tk abrazandola, como en forma de protección- ¿esta mejor asi?-susurro tk al oído de Kari

Si mucho mejor-dijo Kari sonriéndole y dándole un leve beso en la mejilla

Al llegar al palacio, Sora los vio todos empapados…

Donde estaban? Y ¿Por qué están mojado?-dijo sora sonriéndoles

Fuimos a nadar a la alberca…-dijo tk aun abrazando a kari

Bueno, será mejor que se cambien, se pueden enfermar…-dijo sora dedicándoles una calida sonrisa a ambos

Esta bien sora eso vamos a hacer…

Al llegar a su habitación, Tk le dio a Kari una de las lujosas batas de dormir, era una especie de vestido largo, blanco con mangas largas hasta el codo y con bordados dorados

Cambiate tu primero Hika…-le dijo tk con su sonrisa característica

De acuerdo, amor… Kari entro al baño, se seco el cabello y se puso la bata, que mas bien parecía un hermoso vestido de fiesta solo que sencillo, al salir Tk se quedo embobado viéndola…

Hika…estas hermosa-dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano

Gracias, amor, pero cambiate antes de que te enferme, ya empieza a hacer frio…

Esta bien, igual que Kari Tk fue al baño, se seco el cabello y se puso su ropa de dormir…

La noche paso tranquila, sin inconvenientes, pero Hikari no lo paso tan bien…

Ella tuvo una especie de presentimiento, con respecto a Tk, y no era un presentimiento positivo, despertó a la mitad de la noche de un salto, despertando a Tk quien estaba a su lado

Kari…¿Qué paso?-dijo Takeru dormido aun

Na…nado solo una pesadilla…-contesto Kari volviéndose a acostar, pero Tk la acerco mas a el y la acurruco en sus brazos…

Tranquila, estoy aquí para protegerte…-seguidamente le dio un beso en su frente, ambos durmieron abrazados toda la noche

A la mañana siguiente…

Buen dia princesa…-dijo Tk dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hikari

Buen dia amor…

Tk noto algo extraño en Kari

Kari te sientes bien?

Si, no te preocupes, es solo que aun tengo un poco de sueño…

Bueno, si tu lo dices…-Tk no le creyo del todo, pero no quería seguir cuestionándola

Se dirigieron al comedor a desayunar…Mientras tanto…

Kasumi…-dijo Hayate a la chica pelirroja que se encontraba sugeta a una especie de tubo en la tienda del sanguinario guerrero

Que quieres?-dijo la chica en tono frio

Nada, solo que si prometes portarte bien y no huir te soltare ¿de acuerdo?

La chica solo se le quedo viendo, ya que se encontró a un lindo y guapo chico, sin esa armadura, y la sangre manchando su blanca piel…

Es…es…esta bien, prometo no huir

Y portarte bien?-dijo hayate sonriendo

Si, si lo prometo…-dijo kasumi, ya un tanto fastidiada

Segura??-insistio Hayate viendo la cara de la chica

Ke SI!! S-I SI!!-dijo ya fastidiada

Hayate solo se sonrio, y la desato- bueno confio en ti, y no vayas a salir de la tienda, es peligroso, como te dije voy a ser el único en el que vas a poder confiar

Esta bien como digas-dijo ya mas tranquila la chica…

Señor, el rey Taichi le mando a hablar- interrumpió uno de sus soldados

Ya voy, no se vayan a atrever a tocar a esta chica, el que lo haga lo único que volverán a sentir sera el filo de mi espada alrededor de su cuello- amenazo Hayate

Entendido señor- dijo nervioso el soldado

Adios Kasumi…-se despidió Hayate, a lo que la chica solo se limito a decir adiós con una señal en su mano

Taichi?- dijo hayate al entrar a la tienda de Taichi, la cual tenia apariencia de un cuarto del castillo

Hayate, que bueno que estas aquí, espero que ya estes preparado…

Si Tai, ya lo estoy- respondió Hayate

Muy bien, pues ya casi es hora… recuerda bien el plan…al entrar al palacio, busca la habitación de Takeru, y engáñalo diciendo que su hermano fue herido en batalla, para que te siga, y una vez que estén fuera de la muralla, lo acorralas y lo traes conmigo…no puedes fallar…

De acuerdo Tai…

Bien ahora, preparate, saldremos en menos de media hora

Esta bien-dicho esto Hayate se dirigió a su tienda a ponerse su armadura

En el palacio de la Luna…

Matt, por favor ten mucho cuidado…-rogo sora a Matt yéndose a los brazos de Matt

No te preocupes amor…-dijo Matt besando los cabellos de sora antes de salir rumbo a la base donde se encontraba sus soldados

Con Tk y Kari…

Tk, tengo un mal presentimiento…

Kari, amor, ya te dije que estes tranquila…

Esta bien lo intentaré…-dijo kari un poco mas calmada

Ya los soldados se habían comenzado a formar frente a las murallas, esperando al ejercito contrario…

Matt, iba al frente, no tardaron en aparecer los guerreros del Sol, liderados por Taichi

Yamato…-murmuro entre dientes concierto rencor Taichi

Taichi…-la voz de Yamato fue mas bien de lamentación, al tener que luchar contra el hombre del que casi fue un hermano…

No tardaron mucho en comenzar a pelear, Hayate hacia lo suyo, matando a diestra y siniestra a los soldados del equipo contrario, y de un momento a otro tal y como taichí le había ordenado, se cambio de armadura con la de un soldado del ejercito de la Luna, dejando su armadura y su legendaria espada, tras unos arbustos, donde unos minutos antes de comenzar la batalla le había ordenado a uno de sus hombres recogerla…

Taichi al ver que hayate ya no estaba en sus filas, dio la orden de retirada, su plan había funcionado

Hayate paso sin ninguna dificultad entre todos los soldados a la ciudad… solo le quedaba ir al palacio rápidamente y convencer a Tk de irse con el. Al llegar a el palacio, observo la majestuosidad y el lujo de aquel palacio, y comenzó a buscar la habitación de Takeru, no tardo mucho en encontrarla, toco la puerta y…

Si?-dijo Hikari no asomándose del todo

Hayate quedo embobado viendo a Hikari, quien portaba un vestido Verde oscuro que le quedaba pegado, y hacia lucir muy bien su esbelto cuerpo

Quien es princesa?-se oyo la voz de Takeru

Es…es un soldado, amor - respondió Hikari

Un soldado?-pregunto Tk

Hayate seguía viendo a Hikari, y no podía creerlo, le decía "AMOR" a Takeru..y el le decía "PRINCESA", ella nunca le había dicho amor siendo su prometido, claro que obligado, y cuando el le decía, amor, o princesa, ella se enojaba y se alejaba

Que pasa?¿sucede algo malo?- la voz de Tk lo saco de sus pensamientos

Ahh…si príncipe Takeru, su hermano fue herido en batalla…-mintio Hayate

COMO?¿DONDE ESTA?LLVEME CON EL!!-grito Takeru, totalmente desesperado

Amor, calma… por favor llevenos donde Matt….-dijo Hikari, sosteniendo la mano de Takeru

De acuerdo, pero no creo que sea conveniente que venga, princesa ("por fin le pude llamar princesa!! Sin que se molestara") es muy peligroso…

Pero…-intento hablar Kari, pero fue interrumpida por Tk

Kari, este soldado tiene razón es muy peligroso…por favor quedate aquí, no tardare en volver, tengo que ver a mi hermano, y no me perdonaría si te pasara algo…

Bueno esta bien, amor, cuidate-le dio un beso muy tierno a Tk, este se lo devolvió de igual manera…

Hayate, solo miro al suelo, ante la acción de ambos príncipes

Amor, cuidate –susurró Kari al ver a su príncipe salir en su corcel del palacio

Hayate estaba guiando a Tk a "Matt", pero en ese momento, Matt llegaba al palacio

Matt!! Estas bien-grito Kari, lanzándose a sus brazos

Kari¿Qué pasa, que te hizo pensar que no iba a estar bien?-pregunto matt extrañado a Hikari

Un…un soldado, le dijo a Tk que te habían herido, y se fue con el a verte…-explico Kari, pero pronto empezó a sospechar algo- esos, esos ojos, el era Ha…Hayate…

Hayate dices?¿el se llevo a mi hermano?- pregunto mas asustado Matt

Noo!! No puede ser!!-dijo kari en shok

Que pasa?¿Matt?-sora salió rápidamente de su habitación al escuchar gritos

Ta…takeru, se lo llevo Hayate…-dijo matt, estaba asustado

Kari!! Como, como pudo llevárselo¿no te diste cuenta?

Yo…no…no lo reconoci tenia un casco y el uniforme de un soldado de la Luna…

Tengo que ordenar cerrar las puertas de la muralla, antes de que salgan…-Matt salió en su corcel, hacia las puertas

TAKERU!!-grito hikari, al momento en el que salía del castillo para ir tras Takeru y Hayate, al salir encontró un caballo, seguramente de uno de los soldados, sin dudarlo, lo agarro y salió tras matt

Con Takeru y Hayate…

Cual es su nombre soldado?-pregunto Takeru

Eso pronto lo sabra Principe…-dijo hayate al momento en el que Mostraba una espada y amenazaba aTk

Pero que hace?-dijo tk extrañado

Soy Hayate, el prometido de Hikari…

Hayate? Pero que planeas hacer?, mi hermano ya debe haber mandado a cerrar las puertas de la muralla, no podras salir…

Silencio, como príncipe debes conocer otra salida…

No, no te dire ninguna-dijo Tk mientras trataba de alejarse con su caballo

Alto, príncipe…-Hayate lanzo una especie de disco metalico, haciendo que el caballo caiga con todo y Takeru- No iras a ningún lado Takeru…-murmuro Hayate

Que quieres de mi?

A hikari…-respondio con seguridad Hayate

Ella no te ama, deja de molestarla

Si, se que ella no me ama, pero tendrá que hacerlo por las malas…

Por las malas?

Si, chantajeándola con tu muerte…

Eres un…-tk trato de sacar su espada, pero hayate se lo impidió pisándole la muñeca

Ni lo intente principito, solo empeoraras las cosas, ahora sube a mi maldito caballo, y muéstrame otra salida…

Kari, se imagino, que hayate haría que Tk lo llevara por otro camino, por suerte, recordó que tk le había dicho donde era la alida secreta de las murallas, y se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo

Tk, no tuvo mas remedio que quiar a Hayate hacia la única salida, con suerte su hermano se aparecería por ahí…

De pronto Hayate, paro en seco al caballo…

¿Qué sucede ahora?-pregunto Tk

Alguien se acerca…-seguidamente se escondieron tras unos grandes arboles…

Al ver que la persona montada en un caballo, se puso frente a ellos, hayate salió y amenazo con su espada…

Alto si quieres vivir…¿Hikari?

Al oir ese nombre rápidamente salió Takeru

Hika amor!!

Takeru!!

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Bueno pues como pudieron leer, ya cambie un poco la historia, pero no se preocupen, luego retomare la de Troya ****jeje**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y como ****prometi****, puse el ****Takari**

**Pzz**

**Xauu**** y tratare de poner el siguiente capi mañana**

**Okiz**

**Au Revoir!!**


	5. cAP 4: Un plan frustrado

**Hola de nuevo****Sorry**** por no actualizar estos 2 ****dias****, es que ****Sali**** de viaje :( bueno pues aquí les dejo los 3 ****capitulos****, el del sábado, domingo y hoy lunes, por cierto ****graxx**** por sus ****coments**** eso me anima a seguir ;)**

_**CAPITULO 4: UN PLAN FRUSTRADO…**_

_De pronto __Hayate__, paro en seco al caballo…_

_¿Qué sucede ahora?-pregunto __Tk_

_Alguien se acerca…-seguidamente se escondieron tras unos grandes arboles…_

_Al ver que la persona montada en un caballo, se puso frente a ellos, __hayate__ salió y amenazo con su espada…_

_Alto si quieres vivir__…¿__Hikari_

_Al __oir__ ese nombre rápidamente salió __Takeru_

_Hika__ amor_

_Takeru_

Takeru, se iba a acercar a abrazar a Hikari, pero Hayate puso la espada en el medio de ellos dos…

Que te sucede?-dijo Takeru a Hayate molesto por su intromisión

Hayate…¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunto Hikari, mirando a Hayate a los ojos

Es mi deber, Taichi me ordeno llevarme a Takeru con el, pero ahora que estas aquí, creo que será mejor llevarte a ti, asi Taichi estaría mas feliz- contesto Hayate con un aire de orgullo

No te atrevas a acercarte a ella ni un centímetro!!-exclamo Tk poniéndose frente a Kari

Sera mejor que te quites príncipe, si no quieres morir ahora…-dijo Hayate, quien desembaino su espada

No me alejare, no dejare que te la lleves- se opuso Tk igualmente desembainando su espada

Takeru…-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible Hikari, con cierto temor que se le notaba en los ojos

Takeru sabia que no tenia practica en batalla, pero sabia algunos movimientos que Matt le había enseñado

Veo que quieres morir, de acuerdo, como el príncipe lo desee…-dijo con una sonrisa hipócrita Hayate…

Hika… aléjate de aquí…-Dijo Tk todavía delante de ella, con posición de defensa hacia a ella

NO HIKARI! No te atrevas a irte…-dijo Hayate ordenandole a Hikari

Quien te crees tu?no tengo por que obedecerte-grito hikari a Hayate

Hika…tu solo vete, tengo que arreglar algo con Hayate…-Tk trato de tranquilizar a Hayate

HIKARI!!-Grito Hayate, a lo que Kari solo se limito a darle la espalda y marcharse como le dijo Tk

Hikari, no se quizo ir, a lo que se oculto entre unos árboles a observar la batalla, ya que ella tenia miedo de que le pasara algo a Takeru

Bueno, ahora si podemos empezar…-dijo Tk, quien se encontraba un poco nervioso

Como digas…-Hayate lanzo un rápido ataque

La batalla dio comienzo, Hayate lanzaba buenos ataques hacia takeru, quien los lograba esquivar, Takeru igualmente blandia su espada, pero el no lograba ni siquiera rozar a Hayate, quien atacaba seguidamente a Takeru, no dándole tiempo a este de reaccionar, la batalla tardo aproximadamente una hora, hasta que Hayate despojo de su espada a Takeru, a quien acorralo con su espada, ya iba a dar el golpe cuando algo lo golpeo en la cabeza provocando que perdiese el conocimiento…

Hikari…-dijo el rubio al observar a la castaña con una gran piedra en la mano con la que momentos antes había logrado noquear a Hayate

Tk,¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Kari, al momento de ayudar a levantarse a Tk

Si, solo estoy exausto…¿no te habías ido?

No, solo me oculte entre los arboles a observar la Batalla, pero al ver como Hayate te iba a matar, no pude permitirlo asi que tome una piedra y lo golpee…-dijo Hikari abrazando al rubio

Gracias amor, pero ¿Qué haremos con el?

No lo se…

Será mejor que deje esto en manos de mi hermano…

No!, lo matara, aunque es muy mandon, orgulloso, presumido, etc, es un amigo mio, no podría dejarlo morir…

Pero… no se-dudo un poco takeru, pero la cara de suplica de Kari lo convenció- esta bien, saquémoslo de la ciudad por la puerta secreta…

Gracias amor!!-exclamo Hikari con una sonrisa abrazando al joven rubio

Démonos prisa, Matt no tardara en llegar…-dijo Tk mientras subia al caballo al inconsciente Hayate

De acuerdo

La puerta secreta se encontraba a un kilometro de donde fue la batalla, rápidamente Tk saco a Hayate y lo dejo a unos 2 kilometros de la ciudad, para que no sepa donde se encontraba la entrada secreta a las murallas

Vamonos Hika…

De acuerdo- Tk e Hikari, se fueron en dirección al palacio, a mitad del camino se encontraron con Matt…

Takeru!!¿estas bien?-pregunto Matt

Si, estoy bien Hika llego a tiempo…

Bueno, vayan al palacio, tengo que alertar a los soldados, de que no dejen pasar a cualquiera que noten sospechoso, no quiero que esto se repita…

De acuerdo- dijeron al unisono Tk y kari

Con Hayate…

Auu! Mi cabeza ¿Qué demonios? Ese maldito Takeru!!-exclamaba Hayate quien se encontraba acostado en la arena- será mejor que me dirija al campamento, Taichi me va a matar

Una vez que llego, fue a su tienda a ver como se encontraba Kasumi

Hayate?¿que te paso?- dijo preocupada Kasumi al ver como hayate se agarraba la cabeza y hacia muecas de dolor

Nada, solo que ese maldito Takeru me golpeo con una roca- dijo Hayate sentándose en su cama

Haber, dejame ver…- la pelirroja examino su cabeza, a ver si no era algo grave…- No te preocupes, no es nada grave, solo que te va a doler hasta mañana

Maldito… lo voy a matar!!

Tranquilo…

Serñor!- fueron interrumpidos por un solado

Si?-dijo Hayate todavía agarrándose la cabeza

El rey Taichi lo desea ver…

Dile que ahora voy…

Como ordene señor…-dicho esto el soldado se retiro

Ahora vuelvo…-le dijo Hayate a Kasumi

De acuerdo…-respondio Kasumi

Una vez que Hayate llego a la tienda de Taichi, se imaginaba que el se iba a salir de control al oir que había fallado, pero a el no le iba a importar

Hayate! Dime,¿lograste lo que te encargue?¿trajiste a ese estúpido de Takeru?

Taichi, lo lamento, no pude traerlo…

Como? Hayate! Eres un estúpido¿tan difisil era secuestrar a un tonto principito de pacotilla?- dijo furioso Taichi

Ya lo tenia, estaba por mostrarme la salida de la ciudad, cuando Hikari llego…

Mi hermana?¿y por que no la trajiste?

Lo intente, pero Takeru se puso a defenderla y me reto a una batalla, y el le dijo que se alejara…

Y¿No intentaste detenerla??

Si, lo intente pero le hizo mas caso al estúpido de Takeru…

Rayos, y no me digas que no pudiste vencerlo en una batalla…

No, no pude, por que el desgraciado, al tenerlo acorralado, para matarlo de una vez por todas, me golpeo con una roca

Demonios Hayate, tan tonto eres?¿ como no pudiste golpearlo tu antes?¿o como no pudiste detener a mi hermana? Confie en ti, veo que eres como los demás soldados…

Taichi!!, lo intente, y si crees que soy como los demás soldados pues te equivocas- Hayate se había enfurecido por las palabras de Taichi, lo que no soportaba que le dijeran era que lo compararan como un soldado cualquiera

Eso es lo que eres!, como todos los demás, igual de incompetente!!- grito furioso Tai

Ya veremos quien es el incompetente…-Hayate salió de la tienda de Tai y se dirigió a la de el…

Estupido…-murmuro Tai

En el palacio…

Matt, y Takeru se encontraban reunidos con la corte…

Si quieren guerra, guerra es lo que tendrán!- exclamo uno de los miembros del consejo de nombre Davis, recibiendo aceptación de gran parte de la corete…-Yo opondría lo mejor del reino de la Luna a lo mejor del reino del Sol en cualquier momento

Pero los griegos tienen el doble de soldados- interrumpió otro de nombre Koushiro

Davis!- exclamo Matt- Tu has peleado conmigo en varias guerras. ¿podemos ganar esta?

Nuestras murallas jamás han sido traspasadas, tenemos a los mejores arqueros y guerreros, y lo tenemos a usted. Asi que Si podemos ganar!!- dijo Davis con mucha seguridad a Matt

Hace unos días, un guerrero del Sol llamado Hayate, saqueo el templo de la Luna, y capturo a Kasumi, la protectora del templo, esos hombres no tienen ningun respeto, serán unos rivales difisiles…

No…No habrá ninguna guerra- interrumpió Takeru a Matt- esto no es un conflicto entre reinos, es una pelea entre 2 hombres, no quiero que ningún compatriota mio muera por mi culpa…

Takeru- dijo algo molesto Matt

Mañana retare a Taichi, por el derecho a Hikari, el ganador se la llevara con el, y el perdedor será enterrado esa misma tarde…-dicho esto Takeru se dirigió a la salida de la corte, dejando a todos confundidos

Unas horas después…

Hermano…lamento todo lo que he provocado, no solo a ti, si no al reino entero- dijo cabizbajo Tk sentado al lado de Matt en uno de los jardines del palacio…

¿de verdad la amas?-pregunto Matt

Tu amas a tu reino, todo lo que hay en el, cada hoja, cada pedazo de tierra, y sobre todo amas a Sora, asi es como yo amo a Hikari…

Yo he peleado muchas veces en mi vida, en diferentes batallas, unas por poder, por gloria, por tierras, pero pelear por amor… yo creo que tendría mas sentido que todas las anteriores, pero yo te apoyare…ven sígueme…

Matt llevo a Tk a una parte del castillo, donde se resguardaban todas las armas legendarias de la Luna…

Ten…-dijo Matt al momento en el que le daba a Tk una gran espada, con una hoja fina, y muy filosa

Pero Matt, esa espada era la de nuestro padre… no podría tomarla-dijo Tk

Tienes que… el me dijo que cuando sea el momento te la de, y ese momento ya llego, mañana la necesitaras para pelear

Gracias Matt…

Sera mejor que descanses, mañana tendremos una dura batalla…

De acuerdo…

Ya en el palacio, en la habitación de Matt y Sora…

Matt, por favor no vayas mañana…-dijo sora abrazando fuertemente a Matt

Sora… no yo peleare mañana, será Takeru

Tu sabes, que Taichi no cruzo el mar por ver a tu hermano pelear…- interrumpió sora- Matt llevas toda la vida peleando, deja que otros peleen esta vez

Sabes que no puedo, tengo que estar con mi ejército, ellos confían en mi…-dijo Matt abrazando fuertemente a sora, quien dejaba escapar unas silenciosas lagrimas, matt alzo su rostro delicadamente y le dio un apasionado beso- Tengo que ir a ver algo… dijo Matt apartándose lentamente de Sora, alrato vuelvo-dijo matt mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla…

Al salir de la habitación, Matt observo a una persona cubierta con una capa pasando uno de los pasillos…

Espera!!, Espera!!- exclamo Yamato persiguiéndola, pero esta salió corriendo lo mas rápido posible… hasta que Matt le dio Alcanze…

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	6. Cap 5: el reto de Takeru

_**CAPITULO 5: **__**EL RETO DE TAKERU**_

_Al salir de la habitación, __Matt__ observo a una persona cubierta con una capa pasando uno de los pasillos…_

_Espera__ Espera!!- exclamo __Yamato__ persiguiéndola, pero esta salió corriendo lo mas rápido posible… hasta que __Matt__ le dio __Alcanze__…_

Hikari!- dijo sorprendido matt al verla, mientras la sostenía del brazo para que no huyese…

SUELTAME!!-Grito Hikari, mientras unas silenciosas lagrimas salian de sus mejillas

NO!- respondió Matt, abrazandola fuertemente, Hikari solo comenzó a llorar mas fuerte

No puedo mas, no soporto esto, esos pobres hombres que murieron en la batalla de hoy, todas esas familias sufriendo, por mi culpa…

No- susurro matt

Si, es mi culpa y tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, arruine sus vidas, arruine todo… Me voy a la base del Sol

No!, no iras- dijo nuevamente matt

Me voy a entregar a Taichi…-dijo nuevamente Hikari

Ya es muy tarde para eso…-Intento convencerla nuevamente Matt

Takeru va a pelear mañana…

Si-dijo Matt

Taichi lo matara, no puedo permitirlo, no viviré si algo le pasa…

Es su decisión- respondió Matt

No, no puedo permitir que el ni nadie muera por mi…

Eres una princesa de la Luna, mi hermano te necesita mas que nunca esta noche…

Hikari solo agacho la cabeza y se dirigió donde Takeru…

A la mañana siguiente…

El ejercito del sol liderado por Taichi, empezó a emprender su marcha hacia las murallas del reino de la Luna…

Señor, el ejercito se esta marchando…-dijo un soldado a Hayate, quien estaba sentado desayunando…

Que se vaya, nosotros no pelearemos hoy. Dijo tranquilo Hayate, quien seguía molesto por las palabras de Taichi

Pero, los soldados están listos…- insistió otra vez el soldado

Nos quedamos!, hasta que Taichi se retracte de sus palabras y valore a nuestro ejercito…- volvió a decir hayate

Como lo ordene…-el soldado se retiro

En las murallas de la Luna…

Todo el ejercito de la Luna estaba preparado para el ataque, los arqueros se encontraban sobre la muralla, donde Sora e Hikari iban a observar la batalla, sora se encontraba nerviosa, al igual que hikari, ya que los amores de su vida estaban por luchar en esa Batalla…

Takeru cabalgaba junto a Matt, Takeru estaba nervioso, y eso se notaba aun con los ojos cerrados, pero estaba totalmente decidido a luchar por Hikari…

Una vez que el ejercito del Sol hizo su aparición, los lideres de ambos se pusieron en medio del campo de batalla para negociar…

Taichi miro con mucho odio a Takeru…

Veo que no se esconden tras las murallas, vaya gesto de valor…dijo hipócrita Taichi

Taichi, será mejor que se marchen, no tienen por que venir a atacarnos…respondió Matt

Ya es tarde para eso Rey Matt…Ahh se me olvidaba ¿Qué rey?¿ que tipo de rey acepta la hospitalidad de un hombre, come, bebe y lo abraza y luego se roba a su hermana en la noche?- dijo furioso Tai

El sol brillaba cuando Hikari se marcho…-interrumpio Takeru, haciendo que Tai lo amenaze con su espada, a lo que matt reacciono interponiéndose entre la espada y su hermano…

Hikari esta hallá arriba viendo ¿no es verdad?, que bien asi su castigo será verte morir…Takeru…, mira a tu alrededor Matt, traje a todo el ejercito del Sol, aun puedes hacer algo para salvar a tu reino…solo tienes que cumplir las siguientes dos condiciones…

1.- Devolverme a Hikari

2.- Entregarme a tu hermano

Nunca Taichi, eso no lo puedo permitir, no te puedo entregar la vida de mi hermano, ni entregarte a Hikari, para que la obligues a casarse con alguien que no quiere, no le tengo miedo a tu ejercito…- respondió con actitud de reto Matt

Entonces, todo tu reino morirá…- dijo Taichi dándose media vuelta para tomar posición de ataque…

Hay otra manera!- interrumpió Takeru- Yo amo a Hikari, no renunciare a ella, solo por que tu quieres que se case con un estúpido guerrero tuyo..peleemos los dos, el ganador se lleva a Hikari, y ahí queda todo este problema…

No es suficiente- respondió taichí, volviéndose a dar media vuelta…

Entonces… tienes miedo?¿de que me quede con hikari y tu deseo de que se case con Hayate no se cumpla??- presiono mas Takeru, sabiendo que, por orgullo, Taichi aceptaría…

Acepto el reto, hoy brindare por tu muerte…- dicho esto Taichi se dirigió a tomar sus armas…

Igualmente lo hizo Takeru, quien llevaba la espada que la noche anterior le había dado Matt…

Hermano, si no lo logro dile a Hika, que la amo, no dejes que Taichi, ni Hayate la lastimen…-dijo Takeru, aun mas nervioso

Tranquilo, se lo dire, pero ahora solo piensa es tu espada, y en la de Taichi…

De acuerdo…

La batalla dio comienzo, mientras una nervioda Hikari, observaba como Takeru luchaba, ella sabia que no tenia experiencia, ni practica, lo había observado cuando peleo contra Hayate, esto la ponía aun mas nerviosa…

Taichi se deshizo de su escudo, observando los nervios de Takeru, y rápidamente se lanzo al ataque, tomando por sorpresa a Takeru, quien solo pudo esquivar su gope, le costaba trabajo atacar, por lo que solo se cubria consu escudo, rápidamente dio una vuelta e intento atacar a Taichi, pero no fue lo suficientemente agil, por lo que Taichi fácilmente hizo que fallara su golpe, de nuevo Taichi ataco, Takeru solo pudo volverse a cubrir, intento atacarlo de nuevo, pero el era lo suficientemente agil para esquivarlo y atacar, Taichi Ataco repetidamente a Takeru, quien solo usaba su escudo, Taichi al ver eso, pateo el escudo, provocando que Takeru perdiera el equilibrio y cayese, mientras matt observaba de lejor la pelea…

Levantate!, takeru levantate!!- susurraba Matt

Takeru se levanto, pero atacaba muy de lejos a Taichi, eso hacia que perdiese tiempo, Taichi, le dio un golpe con su puño, a Tk, quien nuevamente intento atacar pero Taichi nuevamente esquivaba con facilidad los ataques de Takeru, repetidamente golpeo el rostro de Tk, luego, Takeru al intentar defenderse, nuevamente alzo su escudo, pero taichí, logro quitárselo, takeru intento atacar de nuevo, pero Taichi lo tomo del brazo y se lo comenzó a doblar, Takeru le dio un golpe en la cara con su mano libre, provocando a un mas el enojo de Tai.

El rostro de Tk, estaba manchado de sangre, que salía de su boca, debido a los golpes de Tai, Tai comenzó a atacarlo nuevamente, por la guardia baja, pero sus movimientos eran tan rapidos que provocaron que en un intento de Tk por defenderse, la espada de Taichi le hiciera una gran cortada en la pierna izquierda, provocándole un gran dolor, y que se recostara en la arena, Tai se le acercaba lentamente…

Hikari estaba horrorizada al ver asi a Tk, mientras Tai se le acercaba y le decía…

Ves a los cuervos? Están esperando tu muerte para alimentarse, se darán un gran banquete

De nuevo Tk intento atacarlo, pero Tai reacciono haciendo que perdiera su espada, y dándole otro golpe en su rostro, Matt estaba impotente, no sabia que hacer sabia que si no hacia algo Tai mataria a su hermano, Kari no soportaba ver a Tk asi…

Tai acerco su espada lentamente al cuello de Takeru, quien solo esperaba el golpe de Tai, muy nervioso, Hikari lloraba silenciosamente ante aquella horrible escena, no quería ver morir al amor de su vida, a la persona con la que había pasado una hermosa noche en aquella alberca…

Tai estaba por dar el ultimo golpe cuando…


	7. Cap 6: La confusion de Hayate

_**CAPITULO 6: **__**LA CONFUSION DE HAYATE…**_

_De nuevo Tk intento atacarlo, pero Tai reacciono haciendo que perdiera su espada, y dándole otro golpe en su rostro, Matt estaba impotente, no sabia que hacer sabia que si no hacia algo Tai mataria a su hermano, Kari no soportaba ver a Tk asi…_

_Tai acerco su espada lentamente al cuello de Takeru, quien solo esperaba el golpe de Tai, muy nervioso, Hikari lloraba silenciosamente ante aquella horrible escena, no quería ver morir al amor de su vida, a la persona con la que había pasado una hermosa noche en aquella alberca…_

_Tai estaba por dar el ultimo golpe cuando…_

La espada de Matt, se lo impidió, Tk solo miro como la espada de Matt era lo único que impidió que muriese…

Haste a un lado Yamato…-ordeno Taichi

No!, Taichi, no puedo ver a mi hermano morir…-respondió Tai

EL REINO DE LA LUNA NUEVAMENTE NOS TRAICIONO!!PREPARENSE PARA PELEAR!!- Ordeno aun mas furioso Taichi

Donde esta su honor Ishida?- murmuro Taichi…

El ejercito del sol había comenzado a avanzar, Matt, Subio rápidamente a un caballo incosciente Takeru, Matt, rápidamente recogió la espada, que minutos antes Tk había perdido en batalla…

Mientras tanto Hayate y sus soldados solo observaban desde unos matorrales la Batalla, Hayate ya sabia quien ganaría en esa lucha…

La lucha comenzó…

El reino del Sol, luchaba fuertemente, pero el ejercito de la Luna se defendia muy bien, la masacre continuaba, Soldados del Sol y de la Luna muriendo, agonizando, los arqueros de la Luna lanzando flechas una y otra vez…

Hayate observaba los errores de Taichi…

Formen a los hombres!!…- fue la orden que dio Taichi, Hayate la considero acertada…

Primera fila empujen!!- ordeno Yamato

Matt, se dirigía a enfrentar a un gran hombre, sanguinario y desagradable, de nombre Ennosuke.

Ennosuke logro derribar a Matt de su caballo, y lo ataco en el suelo con su gran maso, Matt intentaba atacarlo con su espada, pero Ennosuke era bastante ágil, y le dio varios golpes a Matt con sus puños, Matt cayo, mientras Ennosuke dirigía su maso a el, por suerte Matt utilizo un escudo de uno de los Soldados de la Luna caidos, y se cubrió con el, luego, matt tomo una lanza y lo atravezó, pero Ennosuke no murió, seguía atacando a Matt, finalmente Matt recupero su espada y de igual manera que la lanza se la clavo en el pecho, provocando ahora si la muerte de Ennosuke

Sora solo miraba nerviosa la batalla, la batalla se alargo, la sangre salpicaba a todos lados, uno de los consejeros de Taichi, recomendó retirarse…

Nunca hemos perdido una batalla…-Tai se resistía a dejarle el triunfo a Matt

Pero finalmente opto por retirarse, dejando asi al ejercito de la Luna vencedor

Vamos!! Regresen, recojan a nuestros caidos- ordeno Matt a su ejercito

Mientras en el palacio de la Luna…

Hikari, curaba de sus heridas a Takeru, quien había despertado no hace mucho…

Soy un estúpido. Se maldijo Tk

No, no digas eso, eres muy valiente…-respondio Hikari

Pero si no gane, perdi….insistio Takeru

Enfrentarte tu solo a Taichi, es lo mas valiente, nunca antes nadie lo había hecho amor- respondioo de nuevo Hikari tratando de animar a Tk

Gracias Hika, no se que haría sin ti…

Bueno, tienes que descansar, tuviste una dura batalla con mu hermano, tus heridas necesitan curarse Tk…

Solo se podrán curar, y yo podre descansar si te quedas junto a mi…

Tk, eres un chantajista!!- reclamo entre risas Hikari

Que dices te quedas conmigo?-pregunto de nuevo Tk

Sabes que si amor, me quedare contigo. Respondió Hikari acostándose al lado de Tk

En la base del Sol…

Varios soldados, sacaron de la tienda de Hayate a Kasumi, a quien estaban golpeando, etc. Al llegar Hayate y observarlo, rápidamente saco su espada y mato a uno de ellos, quien tenia a Kasumi del cuello, todos se quedaron quietos, y Hayate solo levanto a Kasumi y se la llevo a su tienda de nuevo…

Te lastimaron?-pregunto visiblemente preocupado Hayate, quien aunque era un guerrero sanguinario y orgulloso, tenia un buen corazón…

No, no te preocupes- respondió Kasumi

Te dije que no salieras de la tienda…

No Sali, ellos me vieron y me sacaron…-respondio Kasumi

Son unos idiotas…-dijo Hayate

Eres muy diferente a ellos Hayate, tu ¿Por qué peleas?-pregunto Kasumi

Son 2 mis motivos: Amor e Inmortalidad…

Amor?¿inmortalidad?-pregunto algo confundida Kasumi

Asi es…

Amor ¿por quien?-pregunto aun mas interesada Kasumi, ya que durante el tiempo que había estado con el se había empezado a enamorar…

Si, amor, amor hacia Hikari Yagami princesa del Sol, estoy comprometido con ella desde los 8 años, pero ella no me ama, ama a Takeru Ishida, por eso he venido a recuperarla

Y ¿la inmortalidad?-pregunto nuevamente Kasumi

La inmortalidad…de ser recordado, por generaciones, aun después de que el polvo de mis huesos ya no exista…

En verdad, eres muy diferente a todos, ellos pelean por que se los ordenan…

A Kasumi le había sorprendido la forma de pensar de Hayate, ya que se encontró con que era un hombre de sentimientos puros, pero que aun sabiendo que Hikari no lo amaba, estaba dispuesto a hacer hasta lo imposible por cambiar eso…

En el palacio de la Luna…

Takeru…-susurro Hikari, a un Tk dormido

Ahh?¿si?Hika, amor…-dijo con una sonrisa aun un poco dormido Takeru

Buenos días…-dijo besándole la frente a Tk Hikari- como te sientes?¿estas mejor?

Si, mejor, por que una hermosa dama me cuido toda la noche…-dijo con tono de galan Tk…

Exageras…-dijo sonrojándose Hikari…

No, no exagero eres la mujer mas hermosa del mundo, te amo- dijo Tk al momento de besar los labios de Hikari…

Bueno, ahora te traigo el desayuno- dijo Hikari levantándose de la cama

No, no te preocupes, yo ire- dijo Tk intentando levantarse

No, tu no vas a ningún lado, tu pierna sigue muy herida, yo ire- insitio Hikari

De acuerdo, no tardes, cada minuto que no estas conmigo pierdo fuerza- dijo Tk haciéndose el moribundo

Jeje, tk nunca vas a cambiar- dijo riendo Kari mientras se dirigía a la cocina por algo de desayunar…

Con Sora y Matt…

Matt, cuando será la próxima batalla?-pregunto preocupada a su esposo

No lo se, depende de cuando decida Taichi volver a atacar…

Dios!!, cuando acabara todo esto?- pregunto angustiada sora

No lo se, amor, no lo se, me imagino que cuando Taichi acepte que no puede mandar en la vida de su hermana…

Ojala reaccione…-respondio sora

Con Tk y Kari…

Aquí esta el desayuno….-dijo Kari al momento en el que entraba con una bandeja llena de frutas, como uvas, manzanas, cereza, fresas, sandia- esta ultima era su favorita-, etc

Que delicioso…-exclamo Tk-pero estoy muy herido como para poder comer por mi mismo- dijo poniendo cara de muy enfermo

Ahh (suspiro Hikari) esta bien- dijo convencida hikari

Kari le daba de comer en la boca a takeru, Uvas, fresar, cerezas, y viceversa, ambos estaban abrazados en la alcoba, al terminar el desayuno ambos se volvieron a dormir, muy abrazaditos…

Con Hayate y Kasumi…

Hayate no lo podía creer, estaba empezando a sentir algo por Kasumi, era una chica muy bella, y era de nobles sentimientos…

Quizá deba de dejar a Hikari con Takeru…quizá sea lo mejor….no, no puedo darle el gusto a Takeru…-pensaba Hayate- pero esta chica Kasumi es muy linda, tierna, y noble…quizá…no…yo amo a Hikari, y no la dejare por nada en el mundo…

Hayate?-kasumi saco a Hayate de sus pensamientos…

Si?

Tengo hambre…saldría yo misma por la comida, pero ya vez lo que paso ayer…-dijo un poco apenada la chica…

No te preocupes… yo ire- dicho esto Hayate salió de la tienda en busca de algunas frutas

Al llegar le dio el plato a Kasumi

Gracias…-murmuro Kasumi

No hay de que…-respondio Hayate con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza:

"No debo enamorarme de ella, luchare por Hikari no le dare el gusto a Takeru Ishida"

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**Bueno pues hasta aquí el fic, mañana les pondré el siguiente capitulo,**

**Espero que les haya gustado este y los anteriores capítulos….**

**Bueno pues cuídense mucho**

**Y hay nos seguimos leyendo!!**

**Au revoir!!**

**Su amiga: Takari2110**


	8. Cap 7: Entrenamientos,etc

_**CAPITULO 7: **__**Entrenamientos, etc…**_

"No debo enamorarme de ella, luchare por Hikari no le dare el gusto a Takeru Ishida"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

Esa misma mañana, el ejército del sol avisto un barco acercarse a la costa de la Luna, por ello tuvieron que tomar sus posiciones de ataque, ya que podría ser algún otro reino que llegaba a apoyar a Matt, pero grande fue la sorpresa de todos al ver quien bajo de ese barco…

Su majestad…- interrumpió un soldado en la tienda de Taichi

Si?¿pasa algo?-pregunto Tai un poco fastidiado

Pues…lo que pasa es que…-el soldado no termino de hablar cuando fue interrumpido…

Tai!! Mi amor!!- exclamo mimi llendo a a abrazar al susodicho

Mimi?¿que haces aquí? te dije que era peligroso…

Si pero no podía esperara a verte amor!!

Por favor déjenos solos…-dijo Tai a el soldado

Como ordene…-dicho esto el soldado se retiro

Mimi…

Lo siento amor, es que como te dije no lo pude evitar…

Esta bien, pero no quiero que salgas de la tienda…

Como tu digas con tal de estar junto a ti…-dijo mimi quien no dejaba de abrazar a Tai desde el momento en que llego…

En el palacio de la Luna…

Se oye como alguien toca las puertas de una de las habitaciones…

Ah Matt, pasa-dijo Hikari al ver a Matt en la puerta

Gracias Hikari…-respondio Matt con una media sonrisa

Hermano!-exclamo Tk al ver a Matt entrar

Takeru¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunto Matt a Takeru

No me quejo…jeje no es cierto me encuentro bien-contesto Tk con una sonrisa

Bueno, mejor me voy a ver que hay de nuevo en la cocina-dijo Kari, antes de salir de la habitación

Hermano…yo fui un estúpido, solo empeore las cosas, todo esto es mi culpa…

No Tk no es tu culpa, pero debo admitir que fue una estupides retar a Taichi, tu nunca habías luchado en alguna batalla…

Gracias hermano, que animos me das!!.respondio tk riendo y con tono de sarcasmo

Bueno, ya… esperemos que Taichi no vuelva a atacar, digo, todavía, por que conociéndolo…

Si…tienes razón, tenemos que hacer algo…-respondio Takeru

En ese momento entro Hikari a la habitación

Si, pero eso lo veremos mas tarde, los dejo, adiós Takeru, y Kari…cuidalo…-dijo con una sonrisa Matt

Como sigas Matt- devolvio la sonrisa Kari

Matt salió de la habitación y se dirigió a donde Sora…

Tk…-murmuro Kari

Dime Hika…

Nada, solo que fue muy valiente de tu parte retar a mi hermano por mi…

Hika, tu sabes que yo haría hasta lo imposible por estar contigo, por que te amo…

Y yo a ti Takeru…

Tk acerco a Hikari hacia el y le dio un largo y tierno beso…

En la base del Sol…

Ya me aburri, Taii!!- Mimi se encontraba haciéndole un berrinche a Tai

MIMI!! CALLATE!! NO VEZ QUE TENGO SUFICIENTES PROBLEMAS, COMO PARA ESTAR OYENDO TUS QUEJAS?-grito bastante molesto y fastidiado Tai a Mimi

NO ME GRITES!! Si, claro atravieso el mar para verte y tu me gritas!!...-dijo mimi entre gritos y llantos…

Diablos!!Mimi, por favor calmate, no vez que estamos en medio de una guerra?

Si, pero que estemos en medio de una guerra no quiere decir que no me prestes atención…

Mimi, lo siento-dijo Tai dándole un breve beso en los labios a mimi-pero ahora no, por favor…-suplico Tai

Esta bien…pero ¿puedo salir un rato de la tienda?-pregunto mimi con cara de inocente

Esta bien, pero no te alejes…

Prometido!!gracias amor!!-dijo mimi saliendo de la Tienda

Con Hayate y Kasumi…

Hayate…¿Por qué no dejas a Hikari ser feliz con Takeru?-pregunto la chica

Por que, yo la amo… y no puedo dejar que Takeru le haga daño, que tal si hoy le gusta Hikari, y mañana ya no y la deja por otra…?¿entiendes?

No, no entiendo, por que Takeru seria incapaz de hacer algo asi, y si en verdad amas a Hikari debes dejarla ir….(n/a: eso se me hace conocido…jeje)

No puedo…

Ante estas palabras Kasumi bajo un poco la mirada, ya que ella estaba muy enamorada de Hayate, y oir que el lo estaba por otra la hacían sentir mal, por su parte Hayate seguía confundido, cada vez que veia a Kasumi a los ojos, sentía algo raro en su interior…

Con Sora y Matt…

Matt…-dijo sora a su espodo, quien acababa de entrar a la habitación

Si, dime sora…

Nada, solo es que me preocupo mucho ver como Tai por poco mata a tu Hermano…

Si, no te preocupes, el esta bien…

Solo por que tu interviniste, si no fuese por ti estaríamos de luto…

Lo que pasa es que Tk…

Es muy inexperto…-concluyo sora

Exacto, el no había luchado antes, solo sabia unos pocos movimientos que le enseñe, pero no es suficiente…

Si¿no crees que deberías entrenarlo?

¿entrenarlo?-respondio confundido matt

Si, estamos en una situación muy difícil, y no creo que a Tk le convenga no saber luchar…

Tienes razón… hoy mismo empezare a enseñarle algo, el tiempo es corto, y no hay que desaprovecharlo…

Con Tk y Kari…

Como va tu pierna amor?-pregunto Hikari

Bien, pero aun me duele…

Pobresito mi príncipito…-dijo Tk abrazandolo

Oye! No te burles

Jaja, lo siento Tk…-dijo riendo Kari

Solo no te hago nada por que no me puedo levantar…

Jaja, y aunque pudieras no lo lograrías…-dijo Kari con tono de "soy grande"

A si?, bueno la verdad no podría hacerle nada a la princesa mas linda del planeta entero…-Contesto Tk abrazandola

Tk… te amo-Kari beso a Tk

En eso Matt interrumpió entrando a la habitación…

Tk y Kari se separaron casi de un salto…

Matt¿pasa algo?-pregunto Takeru

Si, pasa que vamos a entrenar un poco, necesitas estar preparado…

Pero…Matt Takeru no puede, esta herido…-comento Hikari

Ese no es pretexto, yo he luchado con 2 flechas atravesándome las piernas y los hombros…

Pero…-Kari intento justificar a Tk

No te preocupes Hika, Matt tiene razón, necesito aprender mas movimientos y una simple herida en la pierna no lo va a impedir…-dijo Tk

"simple herida"?TAKERU, mi hermano casi te la quita entera!!-replico hikari, muy exagerada por cierto, aunque la Herida de Takeru era bastante profunda…

Hika…

Bueno, esta bien,¿pero puedo ir a verlos entrenar?-dijo finalmente convencida Hikari…

Si, por que no¡-respondio Matt

Esta bien vamos…-dijo Tk

Una vez que los 4 (también sora fue) llegaron a la sala de entrenamientos, Matt, comenzó a enseñarle varios movimientos de ataque y defensa, mientras Hikari y Sora los observaban desde unas gradas, ya que la sala de entrenamientos servía también para competencias entre los mejores guerreros…

Matt es muy bueno…-dijo Kari a sora

Si, en verdad lo es, no dudo que tk lo sea también, pero a el lo que le afecta es la falta de experiencia…-respondio sora

Tienes razón…

Vamos Takeru, atacame…-decia Matt mientras Takeru intentaba atacarlo…

Eso es todo? Me decepcionas…-repetia Matt

Tk, hacia lo posible, pero Matt era muy bueno, y el estaba herido, cosa que se lo dificultaba aun mas…

Rayos Matt!! No puedo- exclamaba Tk

Claro que si, ataca!!

Tk intento atacar, pero nada…

Ahora, veamos como esta tu defensa…-dijo Matt al momento en el que atacaba velozmente a Tk, quien se cubrió con su escudo…

Veo que tu defensa no esta tan mal…pero veamos que tal devuelves los golpes…

Tk esta herido, no puede hacer nada asi….-decia Kari, mientras veia como Tk intentaba hacer lo posible por atacar a Matt

Si kari, pero eso no le impide entrenar…-respondio sora

Tk, lanzaba varios golpes con la espada, y se cubria con el escudo cuando matt lo atacaba, ya estaba exausto…

Basta Matt, hasta aquí…-dijo Tk sentándose en el piso

No, tk no tenemos mucho tiempo Taichi puede atacar en cualquier momento…-Dijo Matt dándole la espada de nuevo a Takeru

Solo un rato mas…-dijo Tk tomando la espada

Y de nuevo comenzaron a luchar…

Una media hora mas tarde…

Ya… hasta aquí-dijo Tk dirigiéndose a las gradas donde se encontraba Kari

Hika…vámonos-dijo dándole la mano, para ayudarla a levantarse

Tk…-dijo Sora

No, sora quiero estar con Hikari, y creo que ya fue suficiente entrenamiento por hoy…-respondio tk dirigiéndose a la salida tomado de la mano de Kari

Takeru Ishida!! Vuelve aquí en este instante!!-grito matt, a lo que Tk se limito a ignorarlo

Tk, tu hermano parece muy molesto…-dijo Kari al oir los gritos de Matt

Ya se le pasara, por ahora vamos un rato al jardín…-Dijo Tk abrazando a Hikari mientras se dirigían al lugar dicho por Tk

Como digas, amor…

Con Taichi y Mimi…

Tai…¿Por qué no acabas con todo esto de una vez?, se que te dije que te apoyaría, pero ¿Por qué no dejas ser feliz a tu hermana?-pregunto Mimi abrazando a su espodo

Mimi, ya te dije, Takeru no es para ella, ella esta comprometida con Hayate… una gran guerrero del Sol…-respondio Tai, igualmente abrazando a Mimi

Tai…-susurro mimi reprochándole…

Con Tk y Kari…

Hikari yacia dormida sobre el pecho de Takeru, se encontraban sentados observando las estrellas, y la Luna…

Tk acaricio su larga cabellera castaña, y le dio un beso…se quedo observando un rato mas la Luna

Tk?...-murmuro Hikari

Hika?…

Tk… tengo frio-dijo la chica aun dormida acurrucándose mas en el pecho de Tk, quien la abrazo mas fuerte

Vamos a la habitación, ya es tarde y comienza a hacer frio-dijo tk, a lo que Kari solo asintió con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, Tk la cargo hasta la habitación, aun herido…

Al llegar a la habitación, la acomodo en la cama y la tapo con una manta, después el se acosto a su lado e igual se tapo con la misma manta de Hikari, no tardo mucho en quedarse dormido, ya que el entrenamiento con Matt lo dejo exausto…

Ese Takeru…¿Qué se cree para ignorarme? Ya vera, mañana no lo dejare ir hasta que termine de enseñarle defensa y ataques…-murmuraba molesto Matt a sora

Tranquilo, el solo quería estar con Kari…-intentaba tranquilizarlo sora

Pero…

Bueno ya, mañana entrenaran…

Eso si no nos ataca taichí…-respondio Matt

No creo, Taichi debe estar planeando su próximo ataque…

Tienes razón sora…

Bueno ya, tengo sueño, asi que Buenas Noche amor-dijo sora dándole un beso a Matt y luego se acosto a dormir…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Bueno, pues espero que les haya gustado el capi, ah si y por cierto no había respondido a la pregunta de Kyoko, pues depende de la historia y lo que se me ocurra**** poner a los demás personajes, por ahora tengo a Davis y Koushiro como parte del consejo de la Luna jeje…a lo mejor mas adelante hacen aparición los demás…pero por ahora creo que solo escribiré de Matt, Tai, Tk, Kari, Mimi…de los digielegidos.**

**Bueno pues enfin cualquier duda, pregunta o sugerencia será bienvenida (ya parezco buzon de sugerencias de supermercado XD)**

**Bueno pues nos leemos en el próximo capi**

**Su amiga Claudia!, ahh por sierto mi msn a los que me quieran agregar pues se cuidan**

**Au revoir!!**


	9. Cap 8: Otra batalla

**Hola, bueno pues primero que nada 1000 graxx por sis reviews!!**

**Aquí les dejo el capi # 8 disfrutenlo!!**

_**CAPITULO 8:**__**OTRA BATALLA…**_

Ya era de mañana, y Matt se levanto muy temprano…

Matt, no crees que es muy temprano?-Pregunto sora sentándose en la cama

No-Dijo Matt dandole un beso a Sora en señal de saludo-Tu sigue durmiendo…¿de acuerdo?

Sora solo asintio con la cabeza y se volvio a dormir, ya que eran las 5 de la mañana, Matt salió de la habitación y se dirigio a la de Takeru…a quien despertó sacudiendolo un poco…

¿Qué rayos?-dijo Takeru visiblemente molesto, por que Matt lo habia despertado…-Matt?¿que hora es?¿por que me despiertas?

Son las 5, y te despierto por que ayer no terminamos el entrenamiento…-dijo Matt susurrando, ya que hikari estaba aun dormida…

Las 5?¿entrenar a esta hora? Tu estas loco Hermano…-dijo tk susurrando igualmente y volviéndose a acostar

Nada de esto, levantate ahora mismo…-ordeno Matt

Que?¿que sucede?-pregunto Hikari en un bostezo despertando por el ruido

Nada, amor…solo es el loco de Matt que desperto sonambulo diciendo que voy a entrenar con el ahora, a las 5 de la mañana, vuelve a dormir…-dijo tk abrazando a Hikari

Loco?¿sonambulo? Hikari, por favor convencelo….-dijo Matt

Oye… !!-reclamo Tk a Matt-Hika, no le hagas caso

Takeru…-insistió Matt

No Matt, OLVIDALO! No voy a entrenar a las 5 de la mañana…vete a hacer algo mejor ¿quieres?-dijo Tk

No, vamos a entrenar y esta es mi ultima palabra, te espero en 15 minutos en la sala de entrenamientos…-dicho esto Matt salió de la habitación

Rayos!, de verdad que esta loco, ni crea que voy a ir…-se dijo a si mismo Tk

Tk…creo que deberias ir… si no Matt se va a enfurecer…-dijo Kari con los ojos aun cerrados acostada en el pecho de Tk

Pero…Hika

Vamos Tk, no seas flojo…

Bueno esta bien, ire-dijo Tk levantandose de la cama

Yo tambien ire...-dijo Kari

Tk se cambio de ropa y se fue a donde Matt…

Que bueno que decidiste venir Takeru…-dijo con una sonrisa Matt

Callate…empezemos para que me dejes de una vez por todas

De acuerdo…como tu digas Tk

Hikari, entro a la sala, y como en el dia anterior se quedo a observar a ambos, sobre todo a Tk, quien tenia un hermoso traje…

En el campamento del Sol…

Hayate se habia despertado temprano, y se dirigió a buscar algo que comer…, Kasumi lo siguió sin que el se diera cuenta, Hayate encontro un arbol de manzanas, y bajo 2, luego se sento en un lugar alejado del campamento mirando al mar…

Hayate?-pregunto timidamente Kasumi acercandose al chico

Kasumi!, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Hayate viendo a Kasumi

Nada, solo quize dar una vuelta…-mintió-y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?

Solo…pienso-respondio Hayate

Piensas?y ¿en que? Digo, si se puede saber…-dijo Kasumi con un leve sonrojo en su rostro

Hayate sonrio y después dijo…-sientate, pues pienso en, en el amor…-respondio Hayate, a Kasumi, quien ya se habia sentado a su lado

Con que en el amor…¿eh?

Si, kasumi, el amor, ese sentimiento confunde muchisimo…

Si, lo se –dijo Kasumi con cierto aire de nostalgia en su voz

Te pasa algo?-pregunto Hayate, quien noto el extraño tono en la voz de la chica

No, no te preocupes-dijo con una sonrisa

Bueno, si tu lo dices…¿quieres?-dijo Hayate dandole una de las 2 manzanas a kasumi

Gracias-dijo la chica con otra sonrisa en su rostro, agarrando la manzana, pero al tomarla las manos de ella con las de Hayate se rozaron, provocando el sonrojo de ambos

Los dos se quedaron ahí, frente a la playa platicando, y riendo, Kasumi estaba muuy feliz, ya que le encantaba estar todo el tiempo con Hayate…

Entonces Tai…-Hayate estaba contando una de las tonterias de Tai, no habia reido asi desde hacia mucho tiempo

Que lindo que es cuando se rie-pensaba Kasumi

Y esa es la historia de cómo Tai perdio su traje de baño cuando teniamos 12 años, por tratar de conquistar a Mimi…-Hayate seguia riendo

Jajajaja, ese Tai, parece muy extricto, pero veo que tiene su lado gracioso…-comento Kasumi

Si, pero el no es extricto, es el lado de hermano mayor sobreprotector que tiene…

Sin darse cuenta, ambos se estaban acercando, hasta el punto en el que sus labios ya se rozaban…y de un momento a otro se estaban besando…

En el palacio de la Luna…

Tk, estaba sumamente cansado, aunque sus movimientos habian mejorado un poco mas…

Tk, veo que ya atacas mejor, pero no es suficiente…-dijo Matt

Para ti nada es suficiente, hermano-decia Tk, mientras se defendia de los ataques de Matt

Vamos, ataca!!-decia Matt, Tk atacaba, pero Matt se defendia y lo contraatacaba…

Kari, observaba desde las gradas…

Tk si que se ve muy lindo, es tan tierno y valiente, lo amo…-pensaba Kari, con una cara de "es taaaan lindo"-Pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos...

En uno de los contraataques de Matt, Tk no se movio rapido, haciendo que Matt lo lastimase en un costado…

Tk!!-grito Kari bajando rapidamente de las gradas-Tk, Tk…!!

Tk…dejame ver eso-decia Matt

No, esta bien… auch- dijo Tk agarrandose a un costado

Tk!!¿estas bien?-preguntaba Kari

Si, no te preocupes…-respondio Tk

Haber Tk quita tu mano, para que pueda ver si es grave…-dijo Matt

No, no es necesario ya te dije que estoy bien –Tk se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la mano aun en su costado…

Vamo Tk, deja que Matt lo vea…-insistio Kari

Bueno, esta bien…-Dijo Tk convencido por Hikari, al momento de quitar su mano de la herida…

La mano de Tk se encontraba manchada de sangre, al igual que su ropa…

Mmmm, es una herida profunda, pero nada que no arregle un poco de alcohol y unas vendas…-dijo Matt

Estas seguro Matt?, parece grave…-dijo Kari

No, no es grave Hika…-dijo Tk

Bueno, pues creo que basta de entrenamientos por hoy…-dijo Matt

Si, claro solo por que casi me matas…si no estarias haciendome sufrir con esos entrenamientos…-dijo Tk riendo con un tono sarcastico

Bueno, ya vamos a la habitación, que te necesito curar eso amor…-Dijo Kari

De acuerdo vamos…-dijo Tk ayudado de Kari y Matt a levantarse

Manñana seguiremos Tk…-amenazo Matt…

Eso si no me muero desangrado por tu culpa-dijo Tk entre risas

Eso no pasara te lo aseguro-respondio Matt…

Tk y Kari se fueron a su habitación…

Con Hayate y Kasumi…

Hayate se encontraba abrazando a Kasumi, y la seguia besando, al igual que Kasumi seguia besando a Hayate, pero luego ambos se separaron…

Hayate…yo…lo siento-dijo sonrojada Kasumi mientras se levantaba para irse

No…no te preocupes…-dijo al aire Hayate, pues Kasumi ya se habia marchado

Ese…ese beso, me gusto mucho, senti algo muy fuerte en mi interior, tal vez no amo a Hikari, tal vez amo a Kasumi, durante este tiempo juntos ha empezado a nacer un sentimiento hacia ella…-decia pensando Hayate

Demonios! Ahora sabra lo que siento por el, pero debo admitir que besa muy bien, es el dia mas feliz de mi vida…-pensaba Kasumi mientras entraba a la tienda

No, eso no puede ser, aparte yo hize una promesa a Tai hace tiempo… Casarme con Hikari, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga…-seguia pensando hayate

Con Tk y Kari…

Auch... odio el alcohol…-decia Tk haciendo muecas de dolor

Si, lo se amor, pero si no te lo pongo la herida se puede infectar…-decia Kari pasandole una especie de algodón empapado de alcoho en la herida a Tk

Maldito…Auch…Matt…me las pagara…auch!!-se quejaba Tk

Ya esta, solo te pondre los vendajes…

Al fin…-suspiraba aliviado Takeru

Ya esta, ahora recuestate, si no te lastimaras mas…-dijo Kari terminando de poner los vendajes

Esta bien, pero acuestate conmigo…-dijo Tk con cara de borreguito

Esta bien amor…-kari se acosto al lado de Tk, y no tardaron en dormir, ya que Matt los habia ido a despertar a las 5 de la mañana…

Con Matt y Sora…

Matt?no que ibas a entrenar todo el dia con Takeru?-pregunto Sora a Matt

Si, pero hubo un inconveniente…-dijo Matt acostandose en la cama

Si?cual?para que tu hayas acortado el tiempo de entrenamiento…

Si, lo se, pero entrenando lo heri a un costado…

Lo lastimaste? Matt!! Es solo un entrenamiento, no se trata de matar a tu pobre hermano…-dijo sora alterada-¿esta bien?

Si, tranquila esta bien, Kari lo esta curando…

Kari es muy atenta y cariñosa con Takeru, y el igual con ella, hacen una miy linda pareja, no entiendo por que Taichi no lo acepta…

Es por que Taichi es un orgulloso, y un tonto…-respondio Matt a sora cerrando los ojos para descansar un rato

Con Mimi y Tai…

Mimi, saldre a ver que avances hay en la estrategia del ataque hacia el reino de la Luna esta noche…-Dijo Tai levantandose de la cama

De acuerdo amor...-respondio Mimi

En otra parte del campamento…

General ¿esta listo el ataque?-pregunto Tai al general Elliot

Si su majestad, todo esta listo…pero hay un inconveniente…-Dijo Elliot a Tai

Si?¿cual inconveniente?-pregunto Tai

Pues, como pudo observar, en la batalla que tuvimos la ultima vez Hayate no participo, y tampoco sus soldados, eso nos dio una enorme desventaja…-respondio Elliot

Ya veo…creo que tengo la solucion, no se preocupe prepare todo, no quiero ningun error-dijo Tai

De acuerdo su alteza…-dijo elliot, antes de que Tai salga de la tienda

Ahora si Yamato, me las vas a pagar…-murmuraba Tai, hasta que llego a la tienda de Hayate, al entrar observo a Hayate sentado en su cama y a Kasumi dormida en la misma

Hayate?-pregunto Tai

Taichi…¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Hayate

Necesito hacer un trato contigo…-dijo Tai

De acuerdo, pero aquí no, salgamos…

Muy bien…

Una vez fuera de la tienda…

Muy bien Taichi ¿de que se trata?-pregunto Hayate con un tono indiferente

Antes de decirtelo, ¿Quién era la chica de tu tienda?-pregunto interesado Tai

Es solo una acolita del santuario de la Luna que mis hombres capturaron…-respondio Hayate

Eso espero,mas te vale no enamorarte de ella y no casarte con Hikari, recurda tu promesa…

Si, la recuerdo, no te preocupes…-dijo Hayate con resignacion…-ahora dime cual es el trato?

Bueno, veras, tu ejercito es muy importante para ganar…-tai fue interrumpido por Hayate

Ahh…crei haberte oido decir que eramos incompetentes, y que to era como cualquier otro soldado…

Si, lo se, lo siento pero esta totalmente enfadado…

Esta bien ¿Cuál es el trato?-pregunto nuevamente Hayate…

El trato es…

Bueno, acepto,¿Cuándo atacamos?-pregunto Hayate

Dentro de unas horas-respondio Taichi

Muy bien…

En el palacio de la Luna…

Ya habian pasado unas 4 horas desde la charla de Taichi y Hayate…

Tk y Kari se encontraban dormidos, Tk abrazando a kari y viceversa…cuando las campanas de ataque comenzaron a sonar de nuevo despertando a ambos de un salto…

Tk…otra vez no…¿es Taichi?-pregunto Hikari a Takeru quien se habia levantado a ver que sucedia

Si Hika es el…

Por que no me deja en paz, a nosotros dos y a tu reino…-dijo Hikari abrazando a Tk

No lo se Hika, pero tranquila, te prometo que estaremos juntos pase lo que pase…-dijo Tk abrazando fuertemente a Hikari

Con Sora y Matt…

Es taichi… debo darme prisa amor…-dijo Matt dandole un beso a sora antes de salir de la habitación

Cuidate mucho Matt…-murmuro sora

Al pie de las murallas, se encontraba el ejercito de la Luna combatiendo a el ejercito del Sol, Liderado por Taichi y Hayate…

Una nueva batalla, estaba iniciando…nuevamente la arena del reino de la Luna se estaba tiñendo de rojo…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Bueno,pues alli esta el septimo capi… espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo, como yo escribiendolo jeje**

**Se cuidan musió**

**Su amiga**

**Claudia**

**Au revoir!!**


	10. Cap 9:Batallas,batallas y mas batallas

_**CAPITULO 9:**__**BATALLAS, BATALLAS Y MAS BATALLAS**_

La batalla ya habia dado comienzo, los arqueros de la Luna lanzaban las flechas con fuego, los arqueros del Sol las respondian, etc…Matt habia salido de las murallas a liderar a su ejército, a lo lejos vio a Hayate y a Taichi combatiendo y matando a quien se atravesara en su camino, se dirigió hacia ellos…

Taichi Yagami!!-grito Matt, en su caballo

Yamato Ishida…-respondio Taichi

Por que mejor no te vas de una vez?no es necesario seguir derramando tanta sangre…-dijo Matt

No, no me ire hasta tener a Hikari conmigo…y aun asi lo pensaria, sera muy difícil perdonar esta traición…-contesto Tai

Taichi, aceptalo ella no se casará con Hayate, ella ama a Takeru…¿Por qué no puedes aceptarlo?...-hablo nuevamente matt

No, no puedo aceptarlo, por que Takeru no es para ella, ella se merece algo mejor…

Estas diciendo que mi hermano es poca cosa y no merece a alguien como Hikari?-respondio enfadado el rubio ante las palabras de Tai

Si, eso digo…-respondio con una sonrisa sarcastica en el rostro

No te voy a permitir que hables asi de mi hermano…-dijo Matt lanzando un ataque con su espada

Tai esquivo con dificultad el ataque, ambos comenzaron a luchar, Hayate observaba todo, y vio como Taichi le hacia una seña de que entre a la ciudad…

En el palacio de la Luna…

No puedo quedarme aquí mientras mi hermano esta luchando…-dijo Takeru

Pero, Tk no puedes ir, estas herio ¿no lo recuerdas?-dejo Kari con preocupación ante la reaccion de Takeru

Si, lo recuerdo Hika…pero no te preocupes, la herida que tenia en la pierna ya esta curada, y la de hoy no es la gran cosa…

Pero…por favor no me dejes sola…-dijo Hikari abrazando a Takeru

Pe…bueno esta bien no te dejare sola…-respondio Takeru abrazandola

Sora se encontraba en su habitación, obviamente intranquila ya que Matt se encontraba en batalla, ella tenia un extraño presentimiento, asi que tomo una espada que tenia guardada en un compartimiento no muy profundo debajo de su cama…

En el campamento del Sol…

Mimi, se encontraba en su tienda, se sentia una inútil al no hacer nada…

No puedo estar aquí todo el tiempo…ire a pelear…-dicho esto se dirigio a buscar un arma a la tienda militar, Mimi aunque parecia una princesa muy caprichosa, y bastante mala para defenderse, Taichi le habia enseñado varias tecnicas, por lo tanto era bastante buena…

Rayos, no hay una espada mas ligera?-decia mientras buscaba entre varias espadas

Kasumi la habia seguido y observo lo que tenia planeado hacer la castaña…

Creo que esta esta bien, ahora necesito…un caballo no voy a ir a pie hasta ahí…-dijo mientras tomaba una espada y salia de la tienda hacia el sitio donde se encontraban los caballos de los caidos…

Kasumi entro a la tienda donde momentos antes habia estado mimi buscando una espada y tomo una, ella era una excelente guerrera, y después igual que mimi fue en busca de un caballo

Mimi no se habia dado cuenta de la precensia de Kasumi, y mientras ella buscaba un caballo blanco, y casi casi con un cuerno (unicornio) Kasumi tomo al primero que vio y se adelanto a la batalla, pero no para luchar…

En la batalla…

Tai y Matt luchaban, ambos llevaban parejos su batalla…

Por que no te rindes de una vez Yamato?

Solo cuando tu lo hagas Taichi…-respondio Matt

Entonces veo que quieres morir…

Tu eres el que quiere morir, y tambien matar a todos tus hombres al venir y empezar esta masacre…-dijo Matt, mientras seguia atacando a Tai

Yo empezar?te quivocas, tu estupido hermano lo empezo todo al llevarse a Hikari…

El no se la llevo, ella quizo venir, por que no soportaba que tu no la dejaras amar a Takeru, y en vez de eso querias casarla con un hombre del que ni siquiera esta enamorada…

Mientras Hayate aprovechaba infiltrarse a la ciudad como muchos otros, el queria llegar al palacio de la Luna por Hikari…

Mientras Kasumi recien llegaba y observaba como Tai y Matt, al igual que ambos ejercitos luchaban entre si, podia ver a miles de soldados de ambos reinos, en la arena, con sangre regada alrededor de ellos…eso era una verdadera masacre, pero sin dudarlo se dirigio a la ciudad…

Mimi, igualmente llegaba y tambien se adentro a la ciudad, igual que Kasumi y Hayate se dirigió al palacio de la Luna…

Con Tk y Kari…

Tk…prometeme que pase lo que pase, no me vas a dejar sola…por favor-dijo Kari a Tk mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente…

Kari, sabes que siempre te voy a proteger, y nunca te dejare-respondio Tk mientras igualmente la abrazaba

Takeru, Hikari rapido, alguien entro al palacio…-dijo sora interrumpiendolos…

Como?¿quien?-pregunto Tk

No lo se, solo se que entraron…-respondio sora

Y que hacemos?-dijo asustada Hikari

Vamos a los establos y huimos de aquí, si nos atrapan nos usaran como reenes, por Taichi-respondio Sora

De acuerdo, pero dejame tomar mis armas (un escudo, un arco y flechas y una daga) listo vamonos

Estaban por salir cuando Hayate les impidio el paso…

A donde crees que vas con mi prometida?-dijo Hayate

No es tu prometida!ella no te ama!-exclamo furioso Takeru-Sora, Hika adelantense…

No, Takeru no me voy a ir sin ti…-dijo Kari acercandose a Tk

Hikari, sera mejor hacer lo que dice Takeru, vamos…-dijo Sora

No, no me ire sin el-dijo llorando Hikari

Por favor Hika…-suplico Takeru

No, ella no ira a ningun lugar, viene conmigo-dijo Hayate

No, ella no se ira contigo, estupido!-grito furioso Takeru

Claro que si, ven Hika…-dijo tomandola del brazo fuertemente

No, sueltame Hayate!!-dijo mientras forcejeaba con el para que la soltara

SUELTALA!!-grito aun mas furioso Takeru, mientras sacaba su espada

Estupido principe, no te conviene pelear conmigo, pero si quieres morir…-dijo Hayate al momento en el que soltaba a Hikari y sacaba su espada

Mientras tanto…

Rindete Taichi…-decia Matt, mientras contraatacaba a Tai

Nunca!!-Taichi segui defendiendose-Ademas, pronto tendre a Hikari de nuevo conmigo y a tu estupido hermano en un calabozo-le dijo Tai a Matt

Por que dices eso?-matt seguia atacandolo, pero confundido

Ya veraz…

En el palacio de la Luna, Kari no se quizo ir, de donde estaban Takeru y Hayate luchando, por lo que sora se tuvo que adelantar, pero ya estaba por sañir cuando…

Hola sora ¿Cuánto tiempo?no crees?...

Mimi?¿que haces aquí?-pregunto sora

Nada, solo vengo a ajustar cuentas pendiente contigo Sora…

Cuentas pendientes?-pregunto sora confundida

Si, la traicion e años atrás…-respondio Mimi con aire de rencor en su voz

Tu…tu te refieres a…-dijo sora sorprendida

Si, asi es…

Pero, ahora tu tienes a Tai, y lo amas…

Si, pero el momento de mi venganza llego…espero que sepas luchar-dijo Mimi

Hacia años, Sora y Mimi eran grandes amigas, Mimi era novia de Matt, y era muy feliz con el, pero un dia Matt termino con ella, el no le dijo la razón, pero la supo cuando supo de su matrimonio…fue entonces cuando se hizo novia de Tai, a quien ya conocia, pues el y Matt eran grandes amigos, Tai se enamoro de ella y viceversa, luego lo que siguió fue la boda de ambos…pero Mimi nunca perdono a Sora

Mimi, no entiendes, yo no te traicione, matt fue el que se me declaro y me dijo que etaba enamorado de mi, y tambien yo estaba enamorada de el, pero nunca te lo dije, po que no quize intervenir en tu relacion con el, yo era tu amiga y me gustaba verte feliz…-se justifico Sora…

No me importa, para mi tu eres la traidora…-respondio Mimi

Como tu quieras, si tu quieres pelear, adelante…-Sora desembaino la espada…

Mimi y Sora comenzaron a luchar, aunque sora llevaba la delantera,, ya que tenia mas facilidad para ello, y Matt le habia enseñado bien, y Mimi, aunque igual era buena, no se comparaba con los movimientos de Sora…

Con Hayate y Takeru…

Cuando esto termine, te llevare hecho prisionero a el palacio del Sol-dijo Hayate lanzando sus ataques a Takeru

No lo creo Hayate…-respondio Takeru

Veo que mejoraste tus movimientos…entrenaste ¿cierto?-decia HAyate

Si, y la razon por la cual entrene fue para aniquilarte y que nos dejes en paz a mi y a Hikari…-respondio Tk

Aun asi, no es suficiente, aun eres un principiante, y estas herido…-Hayate lanzo un ataque que hiza caer a Tk al suelo…

Takeru!.exclamo asustada Hikari

Hika…no te preocupes-dijo Tk levantandose del piso

Eres muy valiente Tk, mas de lo que pense…-dijo Hayate

No soy tan valiente, esto lo hago por Hika…por que pase lo que pase yo voy a estar con ella…-hablo Tk

Ya veo, pero tu sueño sera un total fracaso cuando me veas a mi casarme con ella…-dijo Hayate nuevamente

Hikari, solo observaba la batalla, Tk estaba dando todo de si con tal de estar por siempre con ella, eso le encantaba, pero la haciia sentir mal, ya que si Tk salia herido seria su culpa, y tambien observaba a Hayate, pero ella noto que no,luchaba por ella, luchaba por un compromiso…

Kasumi llego al palacio, pero unos soldados que acababan de llegar la acorralaron…

Suelta tu espada chica-dijo uno de ellos

Mmmm eso va a ser difícil de conceder…-respondio

Como tu quieras-enseguida uno de ellos se lanzo al ataque, pero Kasumi lo esquivo y lo mato fácilmente, dejando anonadados a los demas soldados, que no dudaron en atacarla, pero ella los vencio rapidamente…

Con Sora y Mimi…

La batalla seguia, Sora llevaba las de ganar, aunque mimi no se daba por vencida, mimi lanzaba varios ataques que sora esquivaba velozmente, y a la vez sora la contraatacaba, ambas eran buenas…

Sora no tenia intencion de matarla…solo se defendia de ella y la trataba de asustar con sus ataques…

Con Matt y Tai…

Matt tuvo un presentimiento ante las palabras que le habia dicho Taichi, asi que trato de dirigirse a su palacio, cosa que Tai le impidio

A donde crees que vas Matt?-dijo Tai poniendose enfrente de el

Voy a ver a mi hermano, algo o alguien utilizaste para ir a atacarlo…

No te equivocas Matt, pero no te angusties el ya debe estar hecho prisionero por Hayate…-dijo Tai con una sonrisa en el rostro

Eres un…-Matt lo ataco, y asi reanudaron su lucha

Con Tk y Hayate…

Hayate, acorralo a Tk y le puso la punta de la espada en el cuello Takeru ya estaba exhausto, y estaba bastante herido…

Este es tu fin…-dijo murmurando Hayate

No, por favor Hayate no le hagas nada…ire contigo pero por favor…-suplico Hikari entre lagrimas al ver el estado de Takeru

En serio Hikari?-dijo Hayate

Si, te lo prometo…-respondio Hikari

En ese caso, no tiene caso matarte Takeru-dijo Hayate retirando su espada del cuello del rubio

No Hika…-dijo Takeru aun en el suelo

Lo siento amor…-respondio Hikari llorando, mientras Hayate la jalaba del brazo

No, no te la llevaras…-dijo Takeru levantandose con dificultad

Hayate lo golpeo, al ver que se acercaba

TAKERU!!-grito Hikari queriendo ir a verlo

Tu no vaz a ningun lado Hika…-dijo Hayate

No me llames Hika…solo Tk lo puede hacer, no tu estupido!!-grito Kari escupiendo la cara de Hayate

Hayate, no lo hagas por favor, dejala…-dijo alguien detrás de el

Kasumi?-dijo voltendo a ver, encontrandose con la chica

Si, hayate no hagas esto, mira lo que provocas, una pobre chica llorando y yéndose contigo, para que no lastimes a su amor…-dijo tiernamente Kasumi

Hayate solo miro al suelo

Kasumi, es que…-dijo Hayate, pero fue interrumpido por Kasumi

Por favor, tu no eres asi…no lo hagaz…-insistio la chica

Hayate lo penso unos momentos, hasta que al fin dijo, viendo la cara de suplica de Kari y Kasumi…

Pe…pero…mierda, esta bien, pero esto no quiere decir que abandonare la guerra, Hikari, quedate con el…

Gracias, de verdad gracias, nunca voy a olvidar lo que haz hecho Hayate!!-dijo Hikari abrazando al chico

No hay por que, Kasumi si quieres quedarte en tu hogar, yo no me opondre, pero cuidate

No, no me quedare, ire contigo-dijo sonrojandose un poco

En…en serio?-dijo Hayate sorprendido

En serio…-respondio Kasumi

En ese entonces, vamonos…Hikari cuidate, pero como dije no abandonare la guerra…-dicho esto Hayate se retiro

Kari, fue a ver a Tk, quien estaba inconsciente…

Hi…Hika, estas aquí…-dijo con mucho esfuerzo Takeru

Si, amor, no me podria ir sin ti, te amo!!-dijo abrazandolo

Pero…como es que…Hayate…-dijo Tk

Shh-lo cayo Kari-no hables ahora amor, necesitas descansar, después te cuento…

Kari, se quedo abrazando a Takeru…

Hayate observo a Mimi y a sora luchar, ambas estaban cansadas, y sus ropas estaban muy maltratadas, debido a los rozes de las espadas…

Mimi?¿que rayos haces aquí?-dijo Hayate

Vengandome-respondio Mimi, concentrada en su lucha con Sora

Vamonos, Tai se pondra furioso…-dijo Hayate

No! Hasta terminar esto!!-grito mimi atacando a Sora

Bueno, tendra que ser por las malas…-dijo Hayate acercandose a Mimi y cargandola

Noo!! Dejame Hayate!! Dejame-decia mientras Hayate la sujetaba

Adios Mimi!! Fue ungusto pelear contra ti-dijo sora en tono burlon-Kasumi?-dijo al ver a la chica que seguia a Hayate

Sora…

A donde vaz?

Me…me voy con Hayate…es una larga historia, un dia te contare…-dijo marchandose, dejando a una confundida sora…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Bueno,pues espero que les haya gustado, después de unos dias de paz, llego la batalla jeje**

**Bueno pues cuidnzze muxxio**

**Su amiga**

**Claudia!!**

**Au revoir!!!!**


	11. Cap 10: La captura

**Hola!! Sorry por no actualizar, bueno pues les dejo el capi. 10 de la historia ¿okizz?, Disfrutenla!!**

_**CAPITULO 10:**__**LA CAPTURA**_

Hayate salió de la ciudad en un caballo con mimi, y Kasumi atrás y se dirigio a la base…Tai y Matt habian terminado la batalla, ya que Matt hirio en un brazo a Tai…

Después de concluida la batalla, matt se dirigio al palacio…

Matt!!-grito sora abrazando a Matt

Si sora no te preocupes, estoy bien…¿Dónde rayos esta Tk?-pregunto Matt

Esta en su habitación con Hikari, Hayate entro a atacar y…-sora fue interrumpida

Hayate?Ese estupido!! ¿Cómo?-exclamo matt

No lo se, me imagino que con la pelea y todo eso aprovecho y entro…-respondio sora

Maldito!, pero ¿se encuentra bien TK?

Si, solo esta exhausto, le dio una dura batalla a Hayate…pero Kasumi aparecio antes de que Hayate lastimara mas seriamente a tu hermano…

Kasumi? No puede ser, y ¿Dónde esta?-pregunto matt intrigado

Se fue con el, y la verdad no parecio importarle ni molestarle, al contrario…

Eso si que es raro…ire a ver a Tk…-dijo Matt

Mejor vas a verlo mañana, ahora esta con Kari, ella lo cuidara bien…

Bueno, creo que tienes razon…

Vamos a la habitación, tengo mucho sueño…-dijo sora

Como quieras amor…

Con Tk y Kari…

Tk, estoy harta, Taichi no nos deja en paz ni un maldito segundo, creo que sera mejor aclarar las cosas…-decia Kari a Tk, quien se encontraba acostado en la cama

Pero, kari, ya viste que con el no se puede hablar…

Lo se amor, pero…ya no soporto estar asi, y ver las batallas, ya no lo soporto…-Hikari ya estaba cansada, fastidiada, ver como otros sufrian por su culpa la ponia realmente mal…

Hika, tranquila, ya veraz que pronto se arreglara…-tk abrazo delicadamente a Kari

Pero…es que…-no pudo terminar, ya que tk puso un dedo en sus labios para que no siguiera hablando

Shh, ya tranquila, mañana veremos que hacer…¿de acuerdo?-dijo Tk

Si…-dicho esto Hikari se durmió en los brazos de Takeru…

Al dia siguiente…

Con Hayate y Kasumi…

Hayate y Kasumi durmieron juntos esa noche…

Hayate?-dijo kasumi susurrando

Si?¿pasa algo?-dijo Hayate despertando

No, solo crei que aun no despertabas…

Mmm, pues ya lo hiciciste…-dijo Hayate sonriendo

Lo siento-dijo con una sonrisa kasumi

No te preocupes…

Los dos se quedaron mirando a los ojos un rato…

Kasumi…yo-dijo hayate

Si?...-dijo Kasumi confundida

Hayate no hablo, solo beso a Kasumi, y esta se dejo llevar…

Hayate…pero crei que tu…Hikari

Eso era antes de conocerte…Kasumi, ahora ya entendi quien es la persona a la que mi corazon quiere…

Hayate…-Kasumi no termino de hablar, ya que beso a Hayate

Con Kari y Tk…

Tk,¿ya pensaste en como vamos a hacer para que todo esto se acabe?-pregunto Kari

Kari…no todavía no…-dijo Tk cabizbajo

Pues yo si…-dijo Kari

Si? ¿y que has pensado Hika?-dijo tk

Creo que voy a ir a enfrentarlo, decirle una vez mas, que no me casare con Hayate…

NO!!HIKARI!! NI LO SUEÑES, NO ESO NO!!-dijo Tk exalttado…

Pero Tk, entonces que sugieres?yo ya no quiero seguir asi, te amo, y lo sabes, y estare contigo hasta el fin de mis dias, pero tengo que acabar con esta locura…-dijo Kari mirando a los ojos a Tk

Pero… hika…que tal si no te deja ir luego?-dijo tk

Pues…no lo se, pero piensalo esta es la unica salida…

Hika…esta bien, pero yo ire contigo, por si las dudas…-dijo Tk

Pero Matt no te dejara…

Lo se, por eso nos iremos a escondidas…

Estas seguro?por que yo puedo ir sola…

Hikari, no, no iras sola, te dije que te protegeria y asi lo hare…

Gracias amor…-Kari le dio un largo beso aTk

Tk agarro su espada, su daga y su arco, ya que conociendo a Hayate…y se dirigio junto con Kari a los establos…

Demonos prisa Hika..Matt no tardara en darse cuenta-dijo Tk mientras ayudaba a Hikari a subir al caballo

De acuerdo, vamos…-dijo Kari

Los dos se dirigieron al pasadizo secreto que salia de la ciudad, ya que los soldados no los iban a dejar salir, ya que Matt habia ordenado, no dejar entrar ni salir a nadie, excepto a el…

Con Matt y Sora…

Ire a ver a Takeru…a lo mejor el estupido de Hayate lo hirio…-dijo matt

Tranquilo, Hayate no le hizo nada…pero si quieres verlo…-dijo sora

Si, mejor lo ire a ver…

Pero cuando Matt entro a la habitación, no encontro a nadie…

Con Tk y Kari

Tk y Kari, ya se encontraban a unos 4 kilometros del campamento del sol, los dos se encontraban nerviosos por lo que pudiese pasar…

Espero que Tai entienda, es mi hermano después de todo…-decia en su cabeza Kari

Dios! En que estaba pensando cuando acepte la loca idea de Hika? Ojala que Hayate no se aparezca, y que Tai este tranquilo…-pensaba Tk

Tk…que crees que hara Tai cuando nos vea?

Kari...pues creo que me invitara a tomar un poco de vino, y nos ayudara a planear la boda…-dijo Tk riendo sarcásticamente

¬¬ Tk…

Bueno, pues Hika lo mas seguro es que me haga papilla!!-respondio Tk

No creo…

No crees??Hika, viste como me queria matar, cuando pelee con el!!-dijo tk

Ojala…y nos entienda, el escogio a Mimi…por que yo no habria de estar con quien quiera?-dijo Kari

No lo se, creo que por que no quiere que te alejen de su lado, por que Hayate le hace caso en todo, y si te casas con el prácticamente estarias casada con Tai…

Eso debe ser…

En el palacio de la Luna

Donde se metieron esos dos?-Matt estaba buscando a Tk y a Kari por todo el palacio

No los encuentras amor?-pregunto sora

No, no estan en ninguna parte…

No estaran en el jardin? Siempre los he visto ahí…

Tienes razon ire a ver…

Matt fue al jardin pero no encontro a nadie…

DIABLOS!! Donde se metieron?- Matt ya habia perdido la poca paciencia que tenia

Tranquilo, han de estar en otro lugar del palaci, sabes como es Tk, siempre quiere estar a solas con Kari…

No, no lo creo…tengo un mal presentimiento de esto…

Con Kari y Tk…

Los dos ya estaban en el campamento del Sol, todos los soldados se les quedaron mirando…

Que tanto miran?-susurro Tk a Kari , ya que ambos iban en el mismo caballo, obvio Tk iba adelante…

No lo se, supongo que les asombra verme aquí contigo…-dijo susurrando Kari igual

Si, ha de ser eso…

Princesa Hikari…-dijo Elliot haciendo una reverencia…

Elliot…donde esta el rey Taichi?-pregunto Kari

Siganme…-elliot los guio hasta la tienda de Tai

Su majestad…-dijo elliot

Que pasa Elliot?-pregunto Tai

La…la princesa Hikari…-dijo Elliot

Que tiene?¿le paso algo?-pregunto Tai casi hechandosele encima a Elliot

No,su majestad ella esta aquí…-dijo Elliot

Donde?-Tai no termino de hablar cuando vio a Kari entrar a la tienda, tomada de la mano de Tk

Ustedes…SUELTA A MI HERMANA TAKERU!-grito Tai

Dejenos solos….-ordeno Hikari a los soldados, quienes salieron rapidamente del lugar…

Tai…vine a hablar contigo…-hikari no pudo terminar de hablar cuando recibio una cachetada por parte de Tai

Hika…ERES UN ESTUPIDO TAICHI!!¿Hika estas bien?-Tk la abrazo

Eso es por desobedecer mis ordenes…-dijo Tai

Tai…-dijo Kari agarrandose la mejilla

Taichi, no tenias que hacer eso…ella solo vino a hablar…-dijo Tk

Tu no te metas Takeru…-dijo Tai

Tai, vine a hablar contigo…-dijo Hikari

Si?¿y de que?-pregunto Tai

De que te vayas del reino de la Luna, y me dejes estar con Tk…-dijo Kari

Jaja, y tu nieve de que la quieres Hermanita?-dijo Tai con sarcasmo

Tai…entiende, yo no amo a Hayate y no me casare con el aunque me muera y fuera el unico hombre del planeta, yo amo a Takeru, te guste o no…-hablo Kari

No!! Hikari, te casaras con Hayate, Takeru no es para ti…-dijo Tai

Por que Tai? Tienes miedo de perder a Kari?Aceptalo, tu solo quieres que se case con Hayate, por que el te hace caso en todo, asi Hika nunca se iria de tu lado… y creeme, aun estando conmigo, no se ira de tu lado ella te aprecia mucho...

Tai solo se quedo callado ante estas palabras…

Tai…por favor, dejame ser feliz, asi como tu lo eres con Mimi…-suplico Kari

No, no puedo…-dijo Tai

Tai…por favor, dejanos ser felices a los dos-suplico igualmente Tk

Ya les dije que no…-dijo nuevamente Tai

Hika, es inútil, nunca va a cambiar de opinión, mejor rgresemos al palacio…-dijo Tk

De acuerdo, tienes razon Tk…-dijo Kari

¿Qué palacio? Ustedes se quedan aquí!-ordeno Tai

No, vamos a volver…-dijo Tk

Claro que no Takeru, ustedes se quedaran aquí…-dijo de nuevo Tai

Elliot!-grito Tai

Si sumajestad?-dijo al llegar elliot

Acompaña al joven Takeru a una tienda, pero no dejes que salga de ahí, ponla bajo vigilancia de varios soldados…-Ordeno Tai

Noo!! Tai, por favor dejanos ir…-suplico Kari, a quien sujetaba Tai

Vamos ellit haz lo que te ordene…-dijo Tai

No! Sueltame!!-Takeru saco su espada, e intento herir a Elliot, quien esquivo el ataque y lo golpeo para noquearlo

Tk!! Noo, por favor no le hagan daño!!-gritaba Hikari con lagrimas en sus ojos

Elliot, quitale sus armas, llevatelo ya…-ordeno nuevamente Tai

NOO!! TAKERU!!.-gritaba hikari, queriendo ir con Tk, pero Tai se lo impidió sujetandola

Taichi eres un…-Kari intento darle una cachetada a Tai, pero este se lo impidio

Ni lo pienses, Hermanita…-Dijo Tai

Tai…¿Por qué?-hikari estaba en un mar de lagrimas, ella queria estar junto a Tk

En ese momento llego Hayate, ya que Tai lo habia mandado a llamar…

Hikari?-dijo Hayate sorprendido-pero…¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Hayate

Hikari no respondio solo seguia llorando

Vino junto con el estupido de Takeru a "negociar"-dijo Tai

No es estupido!!, es el mejor hombre del planeta, el estupido eres tu!!-dijo gritando kari entre llantos y coraje

Haz silencio Hikari!-ordeno Tai-Hayate, llevala a una tienda que este junto a la tuya, y no dejes que salga de ahí, pon a varios de tus soldados a vigilar fuera de la tienda…

Entendido…-dicho esto Hayate tomo a Kari del brazo y se la llevo

Sueltame!! HAYATE!!-gritaba kari mientras forcejeaba con hayate para que la dejase

En el palacio de la Luna…

Su majestad…-dijo un soldado informante de nombre Ken

Que sucede Ken?-pregunto Matt

He visto a su hermano y a la princesa Hikari…

Donde??habla!!-dijo desesperado Matt

En el campamento del Sol…-dijo Ken

Como? No esto no es posible…

El rey Taichi los capturo, yo mismo lo vi…-dijo Ken

Demonios!! Ken, organiza a los soldados, iremos a la base del Sol-ordeno matt

Como ordene-ken salio del palacio

Rayos Tk!! Por que fuiste ahí?-se decia a si mismo Matt

Mientras en el campamento del Sol…

Hayate llego a una de las tiendas, y metio a Kari en ella…

Hayate…por favor…dejame ir con Tk necesito verlo…-suplico Hikari con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar

Hikari…yo no puedo…Taichi me mataria…-dijo Hayate

Por favor…-dijo KARI Con un hilo de voz

Mira, te prometo llevarte, pero ahora no es buena idea ¿de acuerdo?-dijo hayate

Esta bien gracias…-dijo Kari, aunque aun asi no dejaba de derramar lagrimas

Mientras con elliot…

Vigilen bien la tienda, que no salga!-ordeno eliot a los soldados que custodiaban la tienda donde se encontraba Takeru

De acuerdo-contestaron todos al unisono

Mientras que Tk despertaba…

Mi cabeza…-decia mientras se palpaba la cabeza

Hika? Rayos! Maldito taichi…-se decia a si mismo-No debimos venir aquí

Y? mi espada, mi arco…-demonios, me lo quitaron, pero…la daga de la Luna…-Takeru recordo que la guardo entre sus ropas-gracias al cielo…almenos no se dieron cuenta de esta…

Hika…-dijo al aire

Takeru…-decia Kari sentada en la cama de su tienda-Fui una estupida, no debi haber venido, puse en riesgo la vida de TAkeru…espero que Matt se de cuenta de que esta aquí…

En el palacio de la Luna…

Matt, amor ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto sora al ver el movimiento de un grupo de soldados

Tai…capturo a Kari y Takeru….-contesto Matt

Como?¿cuando?-pregunto sora angustiada

No lo se, ire a hablar con el ahora…cuidate amor-dijo matt antes de salir del palacio con sus soldados

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Siento no haber actualizado… laarga historia…jaja bueno pues espero que les jaya gustado el capi**

**Hay nos seguimos leyendo…**

**Au revoir!!**


	12. Cap 11: Una oportunidad

_**CAPITULO 11:**__**UNA OPORTUNIDAD…**_

Mientras Matt se dirigia hacia el campamento del Sol, Kari esperaba a Hayate, para que la llevara con Tk…

Maldito Hayate…si no viene…-decia Kari para si misma

Hikari?-Hayate recien entro a la tienda, ya que sus soldados lo obedecian en todo

Hayate!! Crei que no vendrias…¡Rapido llevame con Tk!-dijo Kari emocionada

Esta bien, pero tendre que distraer a los soldados que custodian la tienda en donde esta…

Si, si esta bien, solo llevame con el-decia Kari, ya que solo queria estar a su lado

De acuerdo vamos…-dicho esto Hayate y Kari salieron de la tienda

Mientras con TK

Demonios…¿matt donde estas?-decia tk en su cabeza, mientras caminaba de un extremo a otro en su tienda…

Fui un estupido!! Maldito Tai, que se cree?primero golpea a Kari, y después nos captura, de verdad que esta loco…-se decia a si mismo Tk

En eso observo a Kari entrar…

Hika!!-dijo casi gritano tk, ya que lo podian escuchar los soldados…

Tk…amor…perdoname…de verdad….lo siento…fue una…mala idea…venir…perdoname- decia Kari entre cada beso

No te preocupes mi amor,todo va a salir bien-dijo Tk

Tai…crei que me entenderia, pero fue todo lo contrario…-Kari bajo la mirada y de sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lagrimas

Tranquila Hika, esto se va a solucionar, no te preocupes, ¿recuerdas que nos prometimos mutuamente, que ibamos a estar juntos pase lo que pase?-dijo Tk secando las lagrimas de hikari

Kari asintio con la cabeza

Entonces…confia, ten esperanza-dijo Tk abrazandola

Tk…te amo, te amo…-dijo Kari entre los brazos de Tk, pero en ese momento Hayate entro

Hikari…Vamos, Tai puede ver que no estas en tu tienda…-dijo hayate

No, no me quiero ir, quiero estar junto a Tk…-dijo Kari abrazando a este ultimo como si fuese la ultima vez

Hika…Hayate tiene razon, te tienes que ir, sino sera peor…-dijo Tk agarrandola de los hombros suavemente y mirandola a los ojos

Mañana te traeré de nuevo a verlo, pero por ahora vamonos…-insistio Hayate

Esta bien…Tk, buenas noches…-dijo Kari

Buenas noches amor-Tk y Kari se besaron apasionadamente…

Ahora si?-decia Hayate desesperado

Si, ya voy…-Hikari salio de la tienda donde se encontraba Takeru y se dirigio a la suya con Hayate…

Tk, se acosto en la cama que habia en la tienda e intento dormir, cosa que le fue casi imposible…

Una vez que Hayate dejo en su tienda a Hikari, se dirigio a la de el, donde Kasumi lo esperaba…

Hayate…¿Qué sucedió?-Kasumi aun no estaba enterada de que Hikari y Takeru estaban ahí

Hikari y Takeru, estan aquí…Tai los capturo…-dijo Hayate

No puede ser…dios Tai esta loco…-dijo Kasumi-Y que piensa hacer?-pregunto Kasumi

No lo se aun, pero conociendolo…

Crees que aun quiere que Hikari se case contigo?-dijo Kasumi cabizbaja

Si, es lo que mas desea…-ante esto Kasumi desvio su mirada-Pero, sabes que ahora estoy contigo, y eso no va a cambiar, algo se nos ocurrira…-dijo Hayate tomando de la barbilla a Kasumi y mirandola a los ojos

Minetras tanto, Matt habia acabado de llegar, aunque los soldados no lo recibieron muy bein, ya que tomaron sus posiciones de ataque…

No venimos a pelear, venimos a hablar con su rey…-dijo bajandose de su caballo

De que quieres hablar Yamato?-dijo Ttai saliendo de su tienda, obvio que el ya sabia de que iba a tratar el asunto

Tu sabes bien de que Taichi-dijo Matt molesto

Pues ven, lo discutiremos en mi tienda-Matt y Tai se dirigieron a la tienda del ultimo

Bien Yamato, ¿a que vienes?-dijo Tai haciendose el importante

No te hagas el idiota, sabes que vengo a hablar de mi hermano e Hikari!-grito Matt molesto ante la actitud estupida de Tai

Ahh eso…mmm-dijo Tai como si el caso no tuviese nada de importancia

Si, eso, dejalos libre!-grito nuevamente Matt

Mmmm creo que eso sera imposible de conceder Yamato…-dijo Tai

DEMONIOS!!TAICHI por que no los dejas en paz, deja que esten juntos, no puedes entender?-dijo Matt desesperado

No puedo, Takeru, como yate dije, no es para hikari…-respondio Matt

Pero ¿Por qué?...-Pregunto Matt

Tai solo desvio su mirada y no dijo nada

Taichi, entiende ellos se AMAN, ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? A ti nadie te nego estar con mimi…-dijo Matt

Eso es diferente…Kari debe casarse con Hayate…-dijo nuevamente Tai

No seas necio, ¿no quieres ver a tu hermana feliz, e vez de hacerla sentirse mal?-dijo nuevamente Matt

Tai no dijo nada, las palabras de Matt lo habian puesto a pensar…

Tai, no tiene caso seguir derramando sangre, puedes parar toda esta locura de la guerra, si dejas a Tk y Kari estar juntos…-dijo nuevamente Matt

No lo se…Matt-que lo llamara Matt fue un gran paso…-tengo que pensarlo, pero por ahora ellos no pueden irse de aquí-dijo Tai

Por favor, dejalos ir…-dijo de nuevo Matt

No…Matt, no puedo dejarlos ir asi como asi, dejame pensar…y si Takeru demuestra merecer ser el espodo de Hikari los dejare estar juntos, pero por ahora no-dijo Tai

Demonios-murmuro Matt entre dientes-entonces, aunque sea dejame hablar con Tk-dijo Matt

De acuerdo, pero que sea rapido…-dijo Tai-Elliot!

Si su majestad?-dijo elliot entrando al lugar

Llevalo a ver a Takeru…-ordeno Tai

Como ordene, vamos-dijo elliot

Una vez que llegaron a la tienda de Takeru, Elliot los dejo solos

Matt!-exclamo tk

Takeru,…-dijo matt-estas estupido o que?¿como se les ocurrio venir aquí?-dijo Matt

Lo siento, pero queriamos aclarar las cosas con Taichi pero fue imposible-dijo Tk-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Tk

Vine a hablar con Tai para que los dejara libre…

Y que dijo?-pregunto Tk

Que lo pensaria, necesita que le pruebes merecer ser el esposo de Hikari…¿podras hacerlo?

Pues…si, lo voy a lograr-dijo Tk-Pero…entonces…¿aun no nos podremos ir?-pregunto Tk

Me temo que no, pero con el amor que se tienen tu e Hikari, yo creo que se iran pronto…

Si…-dijo Tk

Bueno Tk, me tengo que ir, y ve pensando en como hacer para convencer a Taichi…-dijo Matt antes de salir

De acuerdo…-respondio Tk

Matt, se retiro a su palacio, y tk se quedo pensando…

Como le hare?dios ¡AYUDAME!-decia tk

Mientras con Hikari…

Quiero salir de este lugar, es horrible!!¡quiero estar con Tk!-gritaba Kari

Haz silencio ¿quieres?-dijo alguien detrás de ella

Hayate?¿que quieres?-dijo Hikari

Nada, solo vine a informarte algo…-dijo Hayate

Ah si?¿que es?-pregunto interesada Kari

Es sobre tu y yo, y tambien sobre Tk y Tu…

No, hayate, no te amo…-pero Hikari fue interrumpida

Eso lo se Hikari, de eso te vengo a hablar-dijo Hayate

Si?-dijo confundida Kari

Si, veras, yo…ya encontre a mi verdadero amor…-dijo Hayate sonrojado

En serio? ¿eso quiere decir que ya no…¡Tk y yo estaremos junto!-exclamo Hikari abrazando a Hayate

Si, pero…me entere de que Matt vino a hablar con Tai hace unos momentos…

Si?¿de que hablaron?¿que dijo TAichi?-pregunto Kari

Matt vino a pedirle a Tai que los liberara, pero el se nego…-Hayate fue interrumpido por Hikari

Ese Taichi…-dijo Kari molesta

Dejame terminar, Matt lo intento convencer de que los dejara estar juntos, pero obviamente Tai se nego, de nuevo…pero Matt no se qu ele habra dicho, ya que Tai lo llamo Matt y no Yamato, y dijo que lo pensaria

En serio?¿y… que mas?-dijo Kari

Pues que Takeru necesita demostrarle a Taichi que merece ser tu esposo, para que los deje estar juntos…-dijo Hayate

Eso es fantastico…pero…¿Cómo le hara Tk?-se pregunto Kari

Eso sera facil, ya que ambos se quieren, y podra demostrarle a Taichi, que merece estar a tu lado

Si…muchas gracias Hayate…-Kari lo abrazo-Hayate, me llevarias con Tk?-pregunto Kari

Si, vamos, haber si Tai no nos pesca…-dijo Hayate

Si…ojala que no…-dijo Kari

Una vez que lograron llegar a la tienda de Takeru, Kari entro

Amor!!-exclamo Kari

Hika!-tk se dirigio a ella y la beso

Ya te enteraste?-dijo Hikari feliz

Si, esta es una gran oportunidad, para estar juntos, hay que aprovecharla-dijo Tk

Si, sera facil, ya que ambos nos amamos…¿no es asi?-dijo Kari

Hika, sabes que si…-dijo Tk abrazandola

Tk…-Kari y tk se acostaron un rato juntos en la cama, ya que no habian podido dormir, y aprovecharon que Tai, salio del campamento a hacer no se que…

Kari y Tk quedaron profundamente dormidos abrazados uno del otro…pero a las 2 horas Hayate los desperto

Tortolitos, Tai acaba de llegar, lomas seguro es que quiera hablar contigo Hikari…-dijo Hayate

Si (bostezo) mejor me voy…si no Tai podria cambiar de parecer, y arruinaríamos esta oportunidad…

Tienes razon Hika…-dijo Tk

Vamos-dijo Hayate

Adios amor-dijo Tk besandola

Adios Tk…

Hayate e Hikari se dirigieron a la tienda de cada uno…

Hikari se acosto un rato mas es su cama y se durmió, igual que Takeru en esos momentos…

Ambos estaban durmiendo un poco mas tranquilos con la oportunidad que Taichi les habia otorgado…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Bueno, pues espero que les haya gustado el capi…jeje**

**Al fin Tai les dara una oportunidad!! Bendito sea Matt que lo logro convencer…jaja**

**Bueno pues se cuidan mucho y esperen el proximo capi!!**

**Au revoir!!**

**Pd: Mil graxx por sus reviews!! **


	13. Cap 12: Enferma¿De Amor?

_**CAPITULO 12:ENFERMA…¿DE AMOR?**_

Al dia siguiente…

Hayate!psst Hayate!!-susurraba Hikari desde su tienda, hacia una esquina fuera de ella donde se encontraba Hayate

Que pasa Hikari?-pregunto Hayate

Ya me puedes llevar con Takeru?...-pregunto Hikari ansiosa

Espera un momento a que Tai salga a cazar con Elliot…-dijo Hayate-una media hora mas o menos ¿de acuerdo?

Esta bien…-dijo Hikari resignada

A Tai y Elliot se les habia dado por ir a cazar los ultimos dias ya hacia mucho que Tai no lo hacia, y en especial por que le gustaba la carne de los ciervos…

Media hora después…

Listo…Vamos-dijo Hayate a Hikari

Ya era hora!! Vamonos ya!!-exclamo hikari

Si…

Al llegar a la tienda de Takeru…

Tk, amor ya vine….-dijo Hikari

Hika…(bostezo) que linda forma de empezar el dia-sonrio Takeru, quien se acababa de despertar

Kari y Tk se besaron…

Tk, amor…¿ya pensaste en como le haremos para poder convencer a mi hermano?-dijo Kari

Pues…aun no estoy seguro, no se me ha ocurrido nada, y creeme que lo he intentado…-dijo Tk cabizbajo

Ahh…no te preocupes, ya veremos la manera…-dijo Kari tratando de animar a Takeru

Si tienes razón…-dijo Tk

Bueno, pues mi hermano salio a cazar con Elliot…es un desalmado…matar asi a unos pobres animalitos indefensos…bueno pues como te decia podemos aprovechar para salir un rato…-dijo Hikari

Pero…no nos descubriran?-pregunto Tk

No, Hayate nos ayudara…-respondio Kari

Bueno, si tu lo dices…¡Vamos!-Dijo Entusiasmado Tk

Hayate…¿puedes ayudarnos a mi y a Tk a salir un rato a dar un paseo a la playa?-pregunto Kari a Hayate

Pues…no se si sea una buena idea, Tai podria descubrirlos y…-Hayate vio los ojos de Hikari, todos iluminados y llenos de suplica

Por favor Hayate…no seas malo, te prometo que si nos descubre no dire que tu nos ayudaste…¿ok?-dijo Kari

Bueno…esta bien…-dijo al fin Hayate

Gracias!!-dijo alegre Hikari

Hayate distrajo a los soldados unos momentos y le dio a Hikari la señal de que salieran

Tk, Vamos!rapido antes de que nos descubran…-dijo Kari

Si, rapido…-dicho esto Tk e Hikari salieron de la tienda…

Ya en una parte escondida de la playa…

Que lindo es estar junto a ti, en esta lugar tan hermoso, sin que nadie nos moleste…-exclamo Hikari

Si, y es aun mas hermoso, estar junto a la estrella que transmite la luz mas fuerte y calida del universo…Hika…-dijo Tk abrazandola

No tanto como estar con la persona que mas esperanza me transmite…-Hikari beso a Takeru, fue un beso corto, pero muy tierno

Como Tai no se convence con este amor que te tengo…con este amor que sentimos?...-dijo Tk

Con este lindo sentimiento, que hasta un ciego nota…-completo Hikari

Tk, no sabes que feliz me haces…

No, Hika, tu eres la que me hace el ser y el hombre mas afortunado de la tierra…

Te amo-dijeron los dos al unisono, para luego besarse un largo rato tierna y apasionadamente…

Después de un largo rato, tk decidio que ya era tarde, y Tai podria regresar en cualquier momento…

Mientras caminaban de regreso, a Hikari se le ocurrio caminar en la playa (dentro de ella), asi que jalo a Tk del brazo y se adentraron un poco al agua, solo caminando con el agua hasta los tobillos…

Esto es muy agradable, ¡que fresca esta el agua!-dijo Hikari

Si, esta fresca…-dijo Tk, quien caminaba lentamente tomado de la mano de Hikari

Pero después de un rato de estar caminando…Hikari sintio un fuerte dolor en el pie…

Hika…¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Tk preocupado, al ver como Hikari caia sentada en el agua

Mi pie…algo me lastimo…-dijo Hikari

Ven, vamos a la arena…-dijo Tk ayudandola a levantarse, y sentandola en la arena

Dejame ver…-dijo Tk levantando un poco el vestido de Kari, para ver su pie, el cual estaba cubierto de sangre

Me duele mucho…-decia Hikari, tratando de aguantar las lagrimas de dolor

Hika…no se que sea, pero sera mejor llevarte de una vez al campamento…estas sangrando mucho…-dijo Tk

No…no te preocupes, vamos rapido-dijo Kari tratando de incorporarse

Tranquila, no puedes caminar, tu pie esta herido-dijo Tk cargandola

Gracias amor…-Kari le dio un corto beso a Tk

Una vez que llegaron al campamento, Hayate los estaba esperando a las afueras de este

Hikari!¿que le paso?-pregunto Hayate preocupado, al ver a Hikari en los brazos de Tk y con su pie sangrando

No lo se, estabamos caminando, cuando de pronto sintio un dolor, y al darnos cuenta, su pie estaba lleno de sangre…-explico Takeru

Tai me matara…-dijo Hayate-no importa, tengo que llevar a Hikari a su tienda, necesita atención

Si…adios amor-Tk beso a Hikari en los labios

Gracias por todo Takeru-dijo Kari con una sonrisa y devolviendo el beso de Tk

Hayate la llevo a Hikari hacia su tienda, y se dispuso a ponerle unas vendas…

Hayate…gracias…-dijo Hikari con tono cansado, mientras su rostro se volvia palido

No hay de que Hikari…hikari ¿estas bien?-pregunto Hayate al notar el rostro mas palido de Hikari

Si…no…no te preocupes-dijo Hikari tratando de sonreir

Hikari ¡tienes fiebre!-exclamo Hayate al tocar la frente de Hikari

No…no creo no debe ser nada…-dijo Hikari

Claro que si, recuestate…-dijo Hayate-ire a ver a Tai

No…no es necesario-trato de quejarse Kari

Claro que si, tienes mucha fiebre…-dijo Hayate saliendo de la tienda

Hayate fue en busca de Tai, quien acababa de llegar al campamento con un ciervo, que el y elliot acababan de cazar

Taichi!!Taichi!!-exclamo Hayate corriendo hacia tai

Que pasa Hayate?-pregunto Tai extrañado ante la cara de preocupación de su amigo

Es…es Hikari…-dijo Hayate-esta ardiendo en fiebre

Como?ire a verla! De inmediato!-Tai salio como un rayo hacia la tienda de Hikari

Con Hikari

Hikari inento levantarse de la cama, pero le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza, obligandola a acostarse antes de perder el conocimiento…

_**Hikari POV**_

**Estoy enferma.No se de que enfermedad.Siento dolor, pero no siento ninguna herida.Me entristezco y nada se me ha perdido.**

**Tengo fiebre…estoy sentada en las sombras de mi habitación…cuantas veces me lastime y no llore…Cuantas veces las abejas me clavaron un aguijon y no deje de sonreir ¡Que hermoso es el!¡que hermoso es su rostro!¡que hermosa es su voz!¡que feliz me siento entre sus brazos! Solo quiero estar con el…¿tan difícil es?¿Que enfermedad tendre?**

**De pronto me veo a mi…estoy sentada contemplando las estrellas…de proto llega Takeru, con esa sonrisa tan cautivadora que me hace derretir, Se sienta a mi lado y me abraza, yo le correspondo…pero…¿Qué es eso?**

**Una especie de sombra se nos acerca, se posa atrás de Takeru, intento advertirle pero no tengo voz, no puedo moverme, el me sigue viendo a los ojos me esta sonriendo, no puedo hacer nada, parece no escucharme, parece estar perdido en mi…**

**De pronto la sombra se lanza sobre Tk, y veo su sangre mancharme…yo solo miro horrorizada la escena, voy hacia Tk, esta inconsciente, y con el rostro cubierto de sangre…**

**TAKERU!**

_**Fin Hikari POV**_

Kari tranquila-Tai intento calmar a su hermana, quien tenia horriblemente alta la fiebre, y no paraba de gritar el nombre de Takeru

Dios!¿que hiciste para tener esta fiebre?-Tai retiraba algunos mechones de cabello del rostro de Hikari, la cual estaba sudando por la fiebre

Hayate…llama al medico de inmediatamente-ordeno Taichi-y…a Takeru-dijo Tai

Como ordenes…-hayate salio en busca del medico y de Takeru

Una vez de avisar al medico, Hayate fue por Takeru…

Takeru!!rapido hikari empeoro, esta ardiendo en fiebre…-grito Hayate asustando a Takeru

Como?no…llevame con ella YA!!-dijo Takeru desesperado

Si, Tai me mando a buscarte-dijo Hayte

Tai?-pregunto confundido

Si, pero no es hora de preguntas ¡date prisa!-dijo hayate antes de salir corriendo seguido de Takeru, quien estaba mas que preocupado por Hikari

Mientras tanto…Hikari abrio sus ojos…

Ta…Tai…-dijo con mucho esfuerzo Hikari

Kari…-dijo Tai abrazandola, a lo que hikari sonrio levemente

Tai!!-grito de pronto Kari-por que tengo mis manos cubiertas de sangre?-grito Kari

Kari ¿de que hablas? No tienes nada!-dijo Tai preocupado viendo a su hermana observar sus manos

No lo vez? Es sangre de Takeru!-dijo al recordar el sueño, el cual creia real-Donde esta el?-decia una vez mas gritando Hikari

Doctor ¿Qué tiene?-pregunto asustado Tai

Parece ser que piso un erizo, a juzgar por la herida en su pie…-dijo el medico

Un erizo?¿como una criatura tan insignificante logra que alguien tenga tanta fiebre?-dijo Incredulo Tai

Aunque no lo crea su alteza, esas "criaturas" sueltan una pequeña, pero toxica cantidad de veneno en sus espinos, y si no son retirados a tiempo, causan esto…-el medico fue interrumpido por la llegada de Takeru, que sin importarle Tai se fue directamente a abrazar a Hikari

Takeru…-murmuro Tau

Amor…puedes oirme?-dijo Takeru sujetando la mano de Hikari

Takeru…¿estas bien?-dijo Hikari sonriendo al verlo

Si…amor, estoy bien-respondio Takeru

Entonces…¿de quien es esta sangre?-dijo Kari al ver de nuevo sus manos

Sangre?-pregunto extrañado Tk-Pero no hay sangre en tus manos…-dijo Tk

Claro que si ¿Por qué no lo pueden ver?-dijo Hikari llorando, su rostro estaba rojo por la fiebre

Tranquila amor…no pasa nada,es solo la fiebre…no hay sangre en tus manos…-trato de tranquilizarla Takeru

Si, si la hay amor…necesito ir a lavarmelas, no quiero ver mas esa sangre-Hikari trato de levantarse, pero Tai y Tk la sujetaron para que no vaya a ningun lado

Kari…tranquila-dijo Tai mientras era ayudado por Tk a acostar a Hikari

Dejenme ir por favor-suplicaba hikari

No, tranquila amor, ya… yo estoy aquí…-decia Tk abrazandola

Hikari lo abrazo…, y se recosto

Doctor...¿que se puede hacer para curarla?-pregunto Tai

Por ahora le inyectare esta medicina, para intentar bajar la fiebre, pero para contrarrestar el veneno, necesito una medicina especial, pero aquí no la tenemos…

A lo mejor en el reino de la Luna hay…-dijo Takeru

Si, pero como piensas ir?-dijo Tai

Pues, si lo olvidaste soy el principe de ese reino-dijo Takeru

Eso lo se tonto, pero tu hermano no te dejara volver-respondio Tai

Por favor, tengo que intentarlo…-dijo Takeru tratando de convencer a Tai, quien se negaba a que Takeru volviese a su ciudad

Tai…por Hikari…dejame ir-suplico Takeru viendo a Hikari dormida, con el rostro rojo

Bueno…es…esta bien-dijo Tai finalmente convencido

Bien…ire inmediatamente-Dijo Tk acercandose a Hikari-Hika…volvere pronto, no tardare-dijo Tk abrazandola y besando tiernamente su frente

Hayate…acompañalo-ordeno Tai-Podria necesitar tu ayuda

Como digas…-Hayate salio detrás de Takeru hacia el reino de la Luna

Takeru…-hikari pensaba en el mientras estaba dormida

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**Bueno, pues espero que les haya gustado jeje, pues la idea de este capi me la dio una prima…al menos ami me gusto, me parecio tierno, pero no se ustedes…**

**Bueno,pues espero que dejen R/R okis??**

**Mil grxx por leer!!**

**Au revoir**

**Hasta el proximo capi!!**

**[osea mañana jaja**


	14. Cap 13:Podria ser?

_**CAPITULO 13: **__**PODRIA SER??**_

Tk y Hayate habian llegado a la ciudad de la Luna…

Hayate le pregunto a Tk que donde podrian encontrar la medicina…

Puede ser que con el medico del palacio…-respondio Tk

De acuerdo, hay que ir de inmediato, kari puede empeorar…-dijo Tk

Si, tienes razon…-respondio Tk haciendo correr mas rapido a su caballo en direccion al palacio…

Mientras con Tai y kari…

Tai se encontraba sentado al lado de Hikari, quien debido a la inyeccion se habia quedado dormida…

Takeru…date prisa…-rogaba Tai en su mente al ver a Hikari

Tal vez…Takeru es una buena persona y…no, no debo darle el permiso de estar con Hikari si no me a demostrado amarla…-seguia pensando Tai

Hikari lentamente comenzo a abrir los ojos, y miro a Tai al lado de ella…

Tk?...-murmuro Kari

Kari…que bueno que despertaste…-dijo Tai

Don…donde esta Takeru?-pregunto Kari-¿me abandono?

No…Hikari, fue a buscar una medicina a la ciudad…volvera pronto-respondio Tai

Ahh…-kari volvio a cerrar sus ojos, para dormir, mientras Tai le cambiaba el trapo de la frente por uno mas fresco

Con Hayate y Takeru…

Ambos estaban al pie de las puertas del palacio, Tk entro sin dudarlo, y fue directo a la habitación de Matt

Matt se encontraba recostado en su cama, abrazando a Sora, cuando oyo que tocaron la puerta

Ya voy…-dijo Matt levantandose

Si?...Takeru!-dijo Matt al ver a su hermano

Matt…

Por que estas aquí?¿por fin los dejo en paz Taichi?¿donde esta Hikari?-pregunto Matt emocionado

No, Tai no no ha dejado en paz…-tk fue interrumpido por Matt

Entonces ¿escaparon?

No, Tai me dejo venir, en busca de una medicina…Hikari…esta ardiendo en fiebre, piso un erizo, y el veneno…-Tk bajo la mirada

Ya veo…¿esta bien?-pregunto preocupado Matt

Cuando Sali hacia aquí, estaba inconsciente, Matt necesito esa medicina y rapido…-dijo Tk

Esta bien…sigueme vamos con el doctor, el debe tenerla-dijo Matt saliendo de la habitación, y cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente, pues sora seguia dormida

Que hace ese aquí?-pregunto matt molesto al ver a Hayate

Tranquilo, es un amigo y Taichi lo envio a vigilar que yo no escapara…-lo tranquilizo Tk

Mmmm como digas-dijo no muy convencido Matt

Los tres se dirigieron a galope a la casa del doctor, pues debido a los ataques estaba en casa con su familia…

Se encuentra el doctor Joe?-pregunto Matt a la mujer que atendio la puerta

Claro que si su majestad…ahora lo llamo, pase por favor…-dijo la chica dejandolos pasar

La casa del doctor Joe no era nada humilde, pues tenia buenas ganancias como medico…

Su majestad ¿Qué se le ofrece?-pregunto Joe

Doctor Joe…necesitamos la medicina, para contrarrestar el veneno de un erizo…-respondio Matt

Un erizo?...-pregunto preocupado Joe

Si, doctor, un erizo…-respondio Tk

Ya veo…hace cuanto tiempo, que fue la picadura?-pregunto de nuevo Joe

Hace como unas 2 horas y media doctor-respondio Tk

Un momento por favor…-Joe se dirigio a un cuarto, y después de buscar entre varios frascos, encontro el que necesitaba…

Tengan, esta es la medicina, pero dense prisa, si pasan 2 horas mas la victima puede llegar a morir, pues si no me equivoco a la hora después del ataque, le debio dar una fiebre alta, y si sigue pasando el tiempo la fiebre subira mas…deben darse prisa

Tk se quedo frio ante estas palabras…

Muy bien, muchas gracias doctor-dijo Matt al momento de salir, con Hayate y Takeru

Takeru, date prisa…-le dijo Matt

Si, muchas gracias matt…-dicho esto Tk y Hayate salieron a toda velocidad de la ciudad…

Dios!¿por que a Hikari? Mierda!¿por que a mi no me pasa esto, y por que ella que estan pura e inocente si?debo darme prisa resiste Hika….-pensaba Tk

Con Tai e Hikari…

Le ha subido mas la fiebre…necesitamos esa medicina ahora-dijo el doctor examinando a Kari

Demonios!ese Takeru no se apura…-decia Tai entre dientes

En eso TK aparece junto a Hayate y entran a la tienda…

Aquí esta la medicina…-dijo Tk entregandole el frasco al doctor…

Tai…¿Cómo sigue?-pregunto Hayate

Empeoro la fiebre…tengo miedo de que le pueda pasar algo, no me lo perdonaria…-respondio Tai

Tranquilo, se recuperara-dijo Hayate tomando de un hombro a Tai en señal de amistad

Si…-dijo Tai

Ya le di el medicamento, solo debemos esperar una hora a lo mucho…-dijo el doctor

Hika…-tk se encontraba sentado al lado de Hikari, mientras le tomaba de la mano

Al pasar una hora, Hikari desperto…

Hika…despertaste!-exclamo alegre Tk, despertando a Tai y hayate quienes se habian quedado dormidos

Takeru…¿Qué paso?-pregunto un tanto confundida Hikari

Pues…pisaste un erizo, y te dio fiebre…-respondio Tk

Hikari…¿ya estas mejor?-dijo Tai acercandose a su hermana

Si…Tai ya estoy mejor-respondio con una sonrisa Kari

Me alegro-dijo Hayate

Hayate…gracias-respondio Hikari

Bueno, creo que sera mejor que dejemos descansar a Hikari, asi que afuera todos-dijo Tai

Tai…se podria quedar Takeru?-pregunto suplicante Hikari, quien aun estaba un poco roja y tenia un poco de fiebre

Bu…eno…yo

Por favor…

Esta bien, se puede quedar, pero mas les vale no hacer nada malo…-dijo Tai

Gracias hermano-Dijo una sonriente hikari

Ya…ya esta bien-dijo Tai

Pero antes de salir de la tienda le susurro discretamente a Tk

Mas te vale cuidarla Ishida, si no te las veraz conmigo…-amenazo Tai

No te preocupes Taichi-respondio Tk

Tai salio de la tienda dejando a Tk y Kari solos…

TK…acuestate a mi lado…necesito de un abrazo tuyo…-dijo Kari con los ojos cerrados-Por favor

Esta bien Hika…-respondio Tk acostandose a su lado y abrazandola, Hikari no tardo en quedarse dormida…

Con Tai y Hayate…

Tai…te lo digo como un consejo de amigo a amigo, y te confieso la verdad…-dijo Hayate serio

Si?¿que sucede?-pregunto Tai

Que…yo estoy enamorado…-dijo Hayate nervioso

Si, eso ya lo se, Hikari…

No, tai, ya no es ella…-dijo Hayate interrumpiendolo

No?¿entonces quien es?-dijo Sorprendido Tai

Es esa chica…Kasumi, ella igual me ama-respondio Hayate

Kasumi?¿la chica pelirroja?-pregunto Tai

Si, esa…y mi consejo es que dejes a Kari y Tk ser felices, Tk es un gran chico, y nunca dañaria a Hikari, ambos merecen ser felices…-dijo Hayate

La verdad…no lo se Hayate…no lo se, pero quiero ver feliz a mi hermana…tal vez le de una oportunidad a Takeru…-dijo Tai mirando al piso

Hazlo, no te arrepentiras de ver a tu hermana feliz…-dijo Hayate dandole unas palmadas en la espalda a Tai en señal de amistad, antes de salir de la tienda…

Piensalo…-dijo una vez mas

Tai, solo se quedo pensando en las palabras de Hayate, tal vez, era tiempo de que dejara Takeru e Hikari estar juntos…


	15. Cap 14: La decision final

_**CAPITULO 14: LA DECISIÓN FINAL…**_

A la mañana siguiente, parecía que todo estaba mucho mas tranquilo, y que las cosas mejorarían…

Kari desperto en los brazos de TK, quien seguia dormido…

Tk?...-murmuro Kari

(Bostezo)Hika…-dijo Tk sonriendo

Buenos dias-dijo con una sonrisa Tk-¿Ya estas mejor?-pregunto Tk

Si, no te preocupes-respondio Hikari

Tk abrazo a Hikari, quien escondia su cabeza en el pecho de Takeru…

Me preocupaste mucho, amor-le susurro Takeru

Lo siento…

No te preocupes, lo que cuenta es que ya estas mejor…

Tk y Kari se vieron a los ojos unos segundos…Tk lentamente acerco sus labios a los de ella, y comenzaron a besarse muy tierna y apasionadamente, pero se vieron interrumpidos por Hayate…

Veo que ya estas mejor Hikari…-dijo sonriendo

Hayate…ehh…si ya estoy mejor…gracias-respondio Hikari sonrojada

Me alegro…¿quieren algo de desayunar?-pregunto Hayate

Yo si…¿y tu Hika?-pregunto Tk a Kari

Pues…no tengo mucha hambre, paso-respondio Hikari

Vamos Hika, necesitas comer algo…-insistió Takeru

Takeru tiene razon, debes estar muy debil-Hayate apoyo a Tk

No chicos gracias, enserio estoy bien…-dijo nuevamente Hikari

Bueno, ire por tu desayuno Takeru…-dijo Hayate

De acuerdo…-dijo Takeru

Hayate salio de la tienda…

Con Taichi…

Taichi, habia enviado a Mimi de nuevo a su palacio en el reino del Sol después de enterarse de que fue a pelear con Sora (esto fue cortesía de hayate, ya que a el no le agradaba Mimi).

Tai estaba muy confundido, no sabia si dejar a Hikari estar con Takeru, o evitarlo…

Volviendo con Takeru, Hikari y Hayate

Hayate entro a la tienda con una bandeja repleta de comida, y una botella de vino…

Bueno chicos, aquí esta el desayuno…-dijo Hayate

Se ve delicioso…-dijo Tk-Hika ¿no vas a comer?

No, gracias…-respondio Kari sonriendo

Vamos Hikari…-insistio Hayate

Si no te haremos comer por las malas…-dijo Tk con una sonrisa "malevola"pero divertida

COMO DICES TAKERU?-pregunto alzando la voz Hikari, pero de un modo de juego

Que si no comes, te obligaremos a hacerlo…-respondio Hayate

Si, claro, cayense…coman ustedes, yo no tengo hambre-volvio a insistir Kari, aunque no habia comido en 1 dia

Bueno Hayate, creo que tendra que ser por las malas…-dijo Takeru mirando divertido a Hayate

Si…a la cuenta de tres…-dijo Hayate-una…-Hikari empezo a retroceder

Dos…-Takeru se acercaba a Hikari

TRES!-dijo al fin Hayate Hikari intento correr, pero Takeru la tomo del brazo, y la abrazo

Dejenme!-gritaba riendose HIkari

No, hasta que comas…-dijo Hayate

No quiero comer…

Claro que si…-Tk le empezo a hacer cosquillas a Hikari

No…jajajaja…sueltame…jaja takeru-Hikari estaba roja de la risa

No, hasta que te decidas a comer…-Hayate se habia unido a Takeru, a hacerle cosquillas a Hikari

Bien…bien…voy a comer…jaja….pero ya dejenme-Hikari seguia riendo divertida

Lo logramos Takeru…-dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora Hayate

Si…-dijo Takeru con una sonrisa igual a la de Hayate

Que malos…-dijo Hikari

Los tres se sentaron a "desayunar", y tomaron el vino…

Esto estuvo delicioso…-dijo Takeru

Si…-respondio Hikari limpiandose delicadamente sus labios con una servilleta

Bueno, pues me tengo que ir, Kasumi me esta esperando-dijo Hayate-Adios…

Adios-dijeron Tk e Hikari al unisono

Con Matt y sora…

Rayos!-¿taichi no se decide aun?-decia algo molesto y fastidiado Matt a Sora

Tranquilo cariño, ya veraz que el poco cerebro de Taichi, aceptara la idea de que su hermana este con Takeru-dijo sora sonriendole

Ojala sora, Ojala…

Con Takeru e Hikari

Takeru e Hikari se encontraban abrazados…

Tk…¿crees que Tai acepte que estemos juntos?-pregunto Hikari, aun escondida en los brazos de Takeru

Pues…espero que si…

Y…¿Qué tal si no?-pregunto nuevamente Hikari

Pues, huiremos, a donde nadie pueda encontrarnos jamas, donde nadie nos moleste…-les respondio Tk muy tiernamente, abrazandola aun mas fuerte…

Tk…te amo…-susurro Hikari

Y yo a ti…

Mientras con Tai…

Me lleva la….¿que hago?¿que pienso?¿que decido?!! Voy a volverme loco…-decia Tai a nadie en particular

Creo que ya se cual sera mi decisión…espero que no sea la equivocada, espero que no la tomen a mal...-se dijo asi mismo nuevamente Tai-Ire a comunicarselo a Takeru e Hikari en unas horas…

Con Tk y Kari…

Ya habian pasado varias horas…ya era de noche y la Luna brillaba resplandeciente…

Con Hikari y Tk

Esta noche si que hay frio…-dijo Kari abrazandose a si misma

Takeru se acerco a ella, quien estaba sentada en la cama, apoyada en la pared, se sento junto a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos…

Asi esta mejor?-dijo Tk susurrandole a Hikari

Si…mucho mejor-dijo Sonriendo Kari-Esto me recuerda cuando estabamos en aquel jardin de tu palacio-dijo sonriente

Si…fue una muy hermosa noche…-Tk la abrazo mas fuerte

Kari alzo su mirada, y lo beso tiernamente, takeru igualmente le correspondio…estaban besandose cuando Taichi los interrumpio

Ejem!...-dijo Tai

Tk e Hikari se separaron de un salto

Ta…tai, eh…¿a que vienes?-dijo Nerviosa Hikari

Pues…Hermanita, Takeru….he venido a informarles de mi decisición final…-Tai fue interrumpido por Hikari

En serio?¿cual es?-pregunto Kari presa de la curiosidad, aunque muy nerviosa al igual que Takeru

Nada mas les advierto…después de que lo diga no hay marcha atrás, y no acepto reclamos…-Tai decia esas palabras serio

Kari solo abrazaba a Tk, ambos estaban muy nerviosos…tenian miedo de la decisión de Tai

Lo que he decidido es que…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Hola! Siento no haber actualizado el fic, es que he estado muy ocupada…**

**Bueno, pues ya casi llego al final de este fic…[aleluya!!jaja xD bueno, pues tambien estoy empezando a escribir otro, pero ese va a estar basado en un videojuego y va a tratar de magia, y criaturas extrañas, como dragones y demonios, aunque tambien haran su aparicion Angemon y Angewomon…**

**Tambien quiero agradecer a kyoto-4ever por sus sugerencias, tratare de corregir varias cosas jeje… **

**Bueno, pues nos seguimos leyendo!!**

**Takari 4 ever!!!!!!**

**AttE.**

**Takari2110**


	16. Cap 15: Por fin!

_**CAPITULO 15: POR FIN!!**_

_Pues…Hermanita, Takeru….he venido a informarles de mi decisición final…-Tai fue interrumpido por Hikari_

_En serio?¿cual es?-pregunto Kari presa de la curiosidad, aunque muy nerviosa al igual que Takeru_

_Nada mas les advierto…después de que lo diga no hay marcha atrás, y no acepto reclamos…-Tai decia esas palabras serio_

_Kari solo abrazaba a Tk, ambos estaban muy nerviosos…tenian miedo de la decisión de Tai_

_Lo que he decidido es que…_

_°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°_

Mi decisión es…-Tai seguia dudando, pero sabia que era lo mejor

Vamos Tai, dilo ya!-dijo Hikari nerviosa abrazando mas fuerte a Tk

Es…que pueden estar juntos…-Tai dio un suspiro de resignacion

Ahhhhhhhhhh!!-grito hikari de la emocion, y se abalanzo a Tai abrazandolo-Hermano gracias

Ya…ya…de nada...-decia Tai abrazandola

Takeru...-dijo Tai serio soltando a Hikari, quien fue corriendo a besar a Takeru

Si?...-dijo Tk

Espero que…tanto tu como tu hermano…puedan perdonarme por todo el dolo que he causado a su pueblo-dijo Tai

No te preocupes Tai, por mi estas perdonado…-respondio Tk sonriendo

Gracias, pero…tambien debes saber que no fue correcto llevarte a Hikari a escondidas…-volvio a decir Tai

Si, lo se…pero, tu sabes que la amo…-dijo Tk abrazando a Hikari

Ademas no toda la culpa fue suya, tambien fue mia por aceptar…-dijo Hikari

Si…en fin, dare la orden a mi ejercito de marcharse, mientras puedes ir a hablar con tu hermano….-dijo Tai saliendo de la tienda

No puedo creerlo!!¡¡por fin juntos!!-dijo mas feliz que nunca Hikari abrazando muy fuerte a Takeru

Si…amor lo se, gracias a dios que Tai entendio…-dijo abrazando igualmente fuerte a Hikari

Bueno, amor, tengo que ir a decirle a Matt, estara feliz, aunque no creo que perdone rapido a tu hermano-dijo TK besando la frente de Hikari

Si, eso creo, tu hermano tardara en perdonar a Taichi,, pero por favor deja que yo te acompañe…-dijo Hikari

De acuerdo vamos, tk le dio la mano, y salieron de la tienda…

Mientras Taichi le daba ordenes a Elliot…

Elliot, da la orden de retirada a todos-dijo Tai

Pero…por que?...-pregunto extrañado elliot

Por que es lo mejor, ademas quiero ver a mi hermana feliz…-dijo Taichi sonriendo

Como ordene su majestad-dijo Elliot

Tai sonrio para si mismo, sentia que se habia quitado un peso de encima, y saber que su Hermana seria feliz, lo hizo sentirse aun mejor

Mientras tanto, Hikari y Takeru llegaban al palacio de la Luna, ambos entraron muy felices a darle la buena nueva a Matt y Sora.

Matt y Sora, al verlos entrar, fueron corriendo hacia ellos

Tk!!¡¡Hikari!!-grito Sora

Sora!-dijeron los dos al unisono

Hermano, kari!-dijo sorprendido Matt

Matt, hermano, Taichi…Taichi acepto nuestra relacion!!-dijo feliz tk

FELICIDADES!-Sora abrazo a los dos enamorados

Gracias!-dijeron Hikari y Takeru

Ya era hora!!-dijo feliz Matt-Me alegro por los dos-Matt se dirigio a Hikari y la abrazo

Si, y…creo que vendra a hablar contigo, ya dio la orden de retirada a sus ejercitos

Muy bien, espero que podamos ser buenos amigos de nuevo, le vendria muy bien a ambos reinos-dijo Matt

Y…¿Qué haran ahora que Tai ha aceptado su relacion?-pregunto Sora

Pues…aun no lo diremos-dijo Takeru

Por que no?-pregunto Matt

Por que no…-dijo Hikari sonriendo

Mmmm, como quieran…-dijo Matt

Una vez que los ejercitos ya se habian marchado, Tai penso en ir con Matt, pero vio a Tk llegar al campamento

Que sucede Takeru?¿donde esta Hikari?-pregunto Tai al ver al rubio agitado

No te preocupes, ella esta bien, se esta preparando para la fiesta…

Fiesta?¿que fiesta?-dijo Tai

La fiesta de celebración del fin de la guerra en el palacio de la Luna, arreglate, estas invitado, sera a las nueve de la noche ¿de acuerdo?-respondio Takeru

De acuerdo…-dijo Tai

Bueno, pues te dejo tengo que ir a prepararme…Adios-dijo Takeru antes de salir de nuevo hacia su palacio

Adios…-dijo Tai

Mientras tanto…Sora e Hikari…

Hikari se estaba arreglando para la celebración, se recogió el cabello con una cinta color blanca,dejandose dos mechones en cada lado, tenia puesto un vestido blanco que le cubria hasta los pies, y hacia lucir su figura, con unos bordados plateados

Gracias a dios esta pesadilla termino, y podre estar con Takeru…-pensaba Hikari

Sora igualmente se encontraba arreglandose, ella traia el cabello suelto, con un pequeño broche plateado, y llevaba un vestido dorado, hasta los pies.

Tk, ya se encontraba listo esperando a Hikari fuera de la habitación, el llevaba una capa azul oscuro, con su armadura, realmente se veia muy guapo esa noche, ya que tenia que lucir elegante para Hikari

Al salir Hikari de la habitación, Takeru le dio la mano, y una vuelta de un modo muy caballeroso

Pero que hermosa te vez esta noche princesa…-dijo Tk

Igualmente tu mi principe…-respondio Hikari, antes de darle un beso

Ven, necesito decirte y mostrarte algo…-dijo Takeru tomandole la mano

De acuerdo, ¿pero se puede saber que es?-pregunto Hikari

No, hasta que lleguemos…-respondio Tk

Tk la llevo hasta el jardin…, luego la sento en una de las bancas…

Por que tanto misterio Tk?-pregunto curiosa Hikari

Ya lo veraz…-Tk se arrodillo frente a ella, y le mostro una sortija de oro blanco

Hikari…¿quieres casarte conmigo, y hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo entero?

Hikari comenzo a derramar lagrimas de felicidad, y finalmente dijo:

Acepto…

Tk le coloco la sortija, y luego se besaron, se quedaron un largo rato mirando el cielo nocturno abrazados…

Creo que ya es hora de ir a avisar a todos, a ver si mi hermano ya llego…-dijo Hikari

Si, ojala que se alegre por la noticia…-dijo Takeru abrazando a Hikari por la espalda

Seguro que lo hara…-dijo Hikari volteandose y besando levemente a Takeru

Mientras tanto, Tai recien llegaba al palacio, y tanto matt como sora lo esperaban en la puerta…

Al llegar Tai bajo de su caballo, llevaba puesta su armadura…

Tai…que gusto que hayas venido-Sora fue a donde el y lo abrazo

Gracias Sora, ahh y lamento lo de Mimi, en serio-se disculpo Tai

No te preocupes…--sonrio Sora

Matt…igualmente perdoname por todo, fui un tonto…-dijo Tai

No te preocupes…-Tai se sorprendio ante las palabras de Matt, no esperaba que lo perdonara tan rapido

Gracias…amigo-ambos se dieron un abrazo en señal de amistad

Aunque no todo es tu culpa, Takeru tuvo parte de ella…-dijo Matt sonriendo

Si, llevarse a mi hermana en secreto no fue muy prudente de su parte…-respondio Tai

Bueno, ¿Qué esperamos?,entremos-dijo Sora

Si-respondieron Matt y Tai al mismo tiempo

Al entrar, fueron directo al comedor y tomaron sus lugares

Donde estaran Tk y Kari?-pregunto Matt

Aquí estamos…!!-dijeron Tk y Kari entrando al comedor

Ya era hora…y…¿Por qué tan acarameladitos?-pregunto picadamente Matt, al ver como Takeru abrazaba por la cintura a Hikari

Pues…-comenzo Tk

Resulta que…-siguio Kari

Los dos…-continuo Tk

Nos vamos a casar…-dijo Kari sonriendo, dandole un leve beso a Tk

QUE!!??-Dijeron Tai y Matt al unisono

_**CONTINUARA….**_

**Bueno pues…..ehh!! Tk e Hikari por fin juntos!!**

**Jaja, bueno pues espero que les haya gustado este capi!**

**Grxx por sus reviews!!**

**En fin…se cuidan musió ¿okizz??**

**Hasta el proximo capi!!**

**Au Revoir!!**


	17. Cap 16: Dia de campo

_**CAPITULO 16: DIA DE CAMPO…**_

_Ya era hora…y…¿Por qué tan acarameladitos?-pregunto picadamente Matt, al ver como Takeru abrazaba por la cintura a Hikari_

_Pues…-comenzo Tk_

_Resulta que…-siguio Kari_

_Los dos…-continuo Tk_

_Nos vamos a casar…-dijo Kari sonriendo, dandole un leve beso a Tk_

_QUE!!??-Dijeron Tai y Matt al unisono_

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-

Que nos vamos a casar…-dijo Hikari emocionada

Tai se levanto de la mesa, con una mirada seria y se dirigio a Tk, Kari y Tk estaban nerviosos ante el semblante de Tai

Takeru…-dijo serio Tai frente al chico rubio

Si…Tai?-pregunto nervioso Takeru

Tai, le dio un abrazo en forma de felicitación

Bienvenido a la familia…-dijo Sonriendo

Gra…gracias-respondio Takeru sonriendo

Pero…solo te advierto…mas te vale no lastimarla, o te las veraz conmigo y mi espada…-amenazo serio Tai

Tai…-dijo Kari con cara de "ya callate"

Kari…alguien le tiene que advertir-dijo Tai sonriendo

Matt y Sora felicitaron a Tk y Kari por su compromiso, Matt le ofreció a Tai quedarse esa noche en el palacio en la habitación de huéspedes, ya que como habia mandado a su ejercito a casa todo el campamento esaba desmantelado, y no era conveniente viajar en el mar de noche…la noche trancurrio sin ningun inconveniente

A la mañana siguiente…

Tk y Kari despertaron abrazados, como ya era costumbre, por su parte Tai se desperto algo temprano a buscar que comer, mientras que Tk y Kari llegaban a la cocina-comedor (n/a:no era el comedor central, donde se hacian los banquetes, etc, era uno mas sencillo)

Tk, Kari….-dijo Tai con un panecillo en la boca

Buenos dias hermano…-saludo Kari

Buenos dias Tai…-saludo tambien Tk, bostezando

Buenos dias….-respondio Tai

Que raro hermano, comiendo…-dijo Kari, mientras iba por 2 tazas de café y panecillos para ella y Takeru

Bueno, ya desayunemos tranquilos…-dijo Tai

Kari le sirvio el desayuno a Tk, y ambos se sentaron a desayunar, al poco tiempo llegaron Matt y Sora

Buenos dias a todos-dijeron los dos

Buenos dias…

Todos se dispusieron a desayunar,al terminar, Matt acompaño a Taichi a un barco que lo llevase de regreso a su reino, mientras tanto Tk y Kari se encontraban en su habitación

Solo tengo este dia libre hasta que empieze el ajetreo de los preparativos para la boda…-dijo Kari apoyandose en el pecho de Tk

Tranquila, un organizador aliviara el trabajo…-dijo sonriendo Tk mientras acariciaba la cabellera de Hikari

Si,(suspiro) creo que tienes razon...-kari cerro sus ojos unos instantes, hasat que fue interrumpida por Tk

Amor…¿Qué te gustaria hacer hoy?digo, no se quiza ir de dia de campo al bosque, o no se…-sugirio Tk

Pues, no es una mala idea…-dijo con una sonrisa Kari

Entonces, prepara tus cosa, mientras le digo a una mucama que arregle la comida, etc ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Tk besando la frente de Hikari

Si…-respondio Kari

Tk, le ordeno a la mucama preparar la comida, y después se dirigio a preparar a su caballo (uno blanco)y después fue por Hikari

Lista hika?-pregunto abrazandola

Lista, amor ¿nos vamos?

Si…

Los dos salieron del palacio y se dirigieron al bosque…

Mientras en el palacio…

Donde estara Takeru?-pregunto Matt a Sora

Seguro habra salido con Hikari…-respondio tomandole del brazo

Si, eso ha de ser, ¿esos dos no pueden estar un rato separados?-dijo Matt

Lo dudo, tk moriria si no esta con Hikari, y viceversa-agrego sora con una sonrisa-¿Por qué no vamos un rato a dar la vuelta?

A donde?-pregunto Matt

No lo se, donde sea…

Mmmm creo que ya se, vamos-Matt y sora salieron del palacio

Mientras tanto con Hikari y takeru

Ambos acomodaron todo, y se dispusieron a almorzar…

Esto es verdaderamente delicioso…-decia Hikari comiendo una rebanada de pastel de arandino

Si, esta exquisito-dijo Tk, mientras Kari le daba un pedazo de rebanada en su boca

Me encanta estar contigo, solamente contigo…-dijo Hikari abrazando a Tk

Y crees que a mi no?-dijo takeru fingiendo estar ofendido

Jaja, obvio que creo que piensas igual que yo…-dijo riendo Hikari

Claro, que cruel, no confias en mis sentimientos hacia ti…-dijo Tk todavía fingiendo enojo

Tk…ya deja de hacerte el ofendido…sabes que….bueno ya …¿me perdonas?-dijo Hikari con cara de "esta bien, esta bien"

Mmmm, ya que me hiciste sentir mal…te perdono si me besas…-dijo Tk sonriendo

Claro, con razon…esta bien-Hikari beso a Tk muy tiernamente-Ahora si…¿me perdonas?-dijo Hikari

Si, ahora si, perdonada-Tk la abrazo, cosa que hikari aprovecho para jalarlo hacia ella, y quedar bajo de el acostada en el césped, Tk solo sonrio y la beso muy, pero muy apasionadamente, la escena era perfecta, ellos dos besandose recostados en el césped, rodeados de los arboles…

Kari…-susurro TK

Si?dime amor…-dijo tranquila kari

No quieres ir a nadar?hay un hermoso lago aquí cerca…-pregunto Tk

Si, seria genial…

Tk, la llevo hasta el lago, era hermoso estaba rodeado de arboles, y habia una hermosa cascada…

Esto es…verdaderamente hermoso-dijo Kari anonadada por aquel hermoso paisaje

No tanto como tu…-dijo Tk dandole un beso en la mejilla-vamos?

Si…vamos

Tomados de la mano se metieron a aquel lago, el agua estaba fresca, y clara, kari y tk se encontraban abrazados uno del otro, bajo la cascada

Se quedaron un lardo rato en el lago, hasta que decidieron que ya era un poco tarde.

Al llegar al palacio…

Tk y Kari estaban exhaustos, asi que se dirigieron a dormir un rato, obviamente muy juntitos y abrazados…

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**Hi!!**

**Siento mucho no haber actualizado, he estado mega ocupada…**

**Bueno, pues mañana sin falta les pongo la continuación**

**Okizz??**

**Weno, pzz hasta el proximo capi!!**

**Xau!!**


	18. Cap 17: El vestido

_**CAPITULO 17: EL VESTIDO**_

A la mañana siguiente…

Kari tuvo que levantarse temprano, ya que tenia que ir comprar su vestido…

Amor, tengo que irme…-dijo Kari a Tk, dandole un beso en la mejilla, ya que este se encontraba durmiendo

Por que tienes que irte?quedate…-dijo tk con pesadez, ya que aun estaba durmiendo

Tengo que irme con sora a comprar el vestido…-dijo Kari-volvere en unas 2 horas, adios amor

Adios…-dijo Tk dandole un leve beso

Kari y Sora salieron del palacio, hacia una de las mas prestigiosas tiendas de vestidos…

Buenos dias sumajestad…-saludo la encargada, una joven llamada Yolei, esposa del soldado Ken Ichijouji

Buenos dias Yolei, necesitamos un vestido de novia para la princesa Hikari, nos podrias enseñar algunos?-pregunto sora

Por supuesto-Yolei fue a la bodega y de ahí saco como unas 21 cajas con vestidos-Aquí estan los mejores que he hecho…-dijo asentando las cajas en el mostrador

Muy bien Kari, comenzemos a probartelos…-dijo sora abriendo la primera caja

Esto va a tardar-dijo Kari

Bien princesa, haber como le queda este…-dijo Yolei mostrandole un vestido plateado, muy pegado

Mm, no me gusta como me queda, creo que pasare al siguiente-dijo Hikari

Esta bien, ¿Qué tal este?-dijo Sora mostrandole uno blanco, muy sencillo, escotado en la espalda

Este esta mejor, creo que lo pondre en opciones…-opino Hikari

Si, ahora pruébese este- dijo Yolei sacando otro vestido…

Una hora y media mas tarde…

Me rindo! No hay ninguno que me guste…-dijo decepcionada Kari sentandose en una de las sillas

Tranquila Kari, ya encontraremos uno…-trato de animarla sora

Si, gracias sora…-dijo Kari con una sonrisa

Uhm…ya se!!ahora vengo!-dijo Yolei buscando desesperada, en un armario-por aquí estaba…si!! Aquí esta!!-dijo Yolei sacando otra caja con un vestido-este es el ultimo vestido que tengo princesa–dijo Yolei sacando de la caja un hermoso vestido blanco (como el de Eowin en el señor de los anillos:las dos torres)

Este…es…hermoso!!-dijo Hikari-me lo probare!!-exclamo feliz

Le queda precioso princesa…-dijo Yolei al ver a Kari con el vestido

Gracias Yolei, pero no me llames de princesa, dime Kari…-dijo con una sonrisa Kari

De acuerdo, Kari…-sonrio Yolei

Bueno, pues creo que encontramos el vestido indicado…¿no Kari?-pregunto Sora

Si, asi es Sora...-respondio Kari

Bueno, entonces…Yolei nos llevamos el vestido-dijo Sora

Muy bien, dejenme empaquetarlo…-Dijo Yolei, mientras tomaba el vestido y se dirigia a la vistrina-Aquí tienen-dijo Yolei entregandole el vestido a Kari

Gracias Yolei-dijeron ambas al unisono después de pagar y salir de la tienda

Una vez que Kari y Sora llegaron al palacio…

Sora le ofrecio a Kari guardar el vestido en su habitación, ya que el novio no podia verlo antes de la boda, Kari accedio, y fue directo a ver a Tk

Amor…ya vine-dijo Kari entrando a la habitación

Hika…-Takeru se acerco a ella y la beso Hikari le correspondio el beso tiernamente, pero de pronto ella sintio un pequeño mareo, provocando que se tambaleara un poco

Hika…¿Qué tienes?-pregunto Tk preocupado sosteniendola para que no pierda el equilibrio

Nada…nada, pequeño mareo-dijo sonriendo Kari

Segura?-pregunto Tk no muy convencido

Si, si segura, no te preocupes-insistio Kari

Bueno, te traere un poco de agua-dijo Tk ayudandola a sentarse en la cama

Gracias amor-dijo Kari

Tk salio de la habitación, para buscar el vaso de agua, mientras que Kari se tapaba el rostro con sus manos, ya que continuaba un poco mareada, después de unos 2 minutos Takeru regreso con el vaso de agua, y se sento al lado de Kari

Hika, aquí tienes-dijo dandole el vaso con agua

Gracias…-Kari bebio toda el agua

Ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto Takeru tocandole la frente para verificar que no tenia fiebre-No tienes fiebre…

Si, ya estoy mejor gracias mi amor…-dijo kari abrazandolo-deben ser los nervios, solo falta 1 dia para la boda

Si, no puedo esperar a que llegue ese momento, amor…-Tk la volvio a abrazar

Bueno, ya deberia estar feliz y estoy mareada…¡que horror!-dijo riendo Hikari

Nervios…-repitio Tk besandola

El dia de la boda se acercaba…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**Hola!!**

**Sorry por haberme atrasado, es que he estado escribiendo de una vez los primeros capis de mi nuevo fic, bueno, en fin**

**Espero que les haya gustado!!**

**Au revoir!!**


	19. Cap 18: Una alegre noticia

_**CAPITULO18:**__** UNA ALEGRE NOTICIA…**_

A Hikari no se le quitaron los mareos en todo el dia, y tambien comenzo a sentir nauseas, cosa que tenia muy preocupado a Takeru

Hika…¿segura de que ya te sientes bien?-pregunto Takeru tomando de la mano a Hikari mientras esta se intentaba levantar

Si, amor no te preocupes…-pero Hikari volvio a sentir un gran mareo, se hubiese golpeado contra el suelo, de no ser por que takeru la sujeto con sus brazos

Hika!!...-Tk la recosto en la cama

No es necesario, me ire a mojar el rostro pera que se me pase…-dijo Kari intentando levantarse

No, Hika, sera mejor que te quedes a descansar, ire a buscar a Joe…-dijo Tk tomando delicadamente su mano, para que no se levantara

Est bien, pero date prisa, no te tardes quiero ir a ver como van con los preparativos…-suplico Hikari

Esta bien, ire lo mas rapido posible…-Tk le beso levement los labios, y se marcho

Cielos!¿que me pasa? Creo que morire…-dijo de manera pesada ocultando su rostro en una almohada

Mientras tanto, al cabo de unos minutos Takeru volvio con Joe al palacio, al entrar Matt se sorprendio al verlo

Joe…¿Qué sucede Tk?-pregunto Matt

Nada, es solo que Hikari ha estado teniendo mareos, asi que decidi ir a buscar a Joe…-explico el chico rubio

Esperemos que no sea nada grave dijo Matt, bueno hermano te dejo, voy a salir con Sora-dijo Matt antes de salir del palacio, hacia el carruaje

Muy bien, que se diviertan…-se despidio Takeru de su hermano-Bueno, sigame por favor Joe…-dijo Takeru subiendo las escaleras, Joe solo asintio con la cabeza

Al llegar a la habitación, Takeru fue el primero en entrar, para encontrar a una Hikari profundamente dormida, Takeru la llamo dulcemente

Hika…despierta...-Hikari abrio lentamente los ojos, para luego incorporarse rapidamente- ya traje a Joe

Si, gracias amor…-dijo Hikari algo somnolienta

Joe, ya puedes pasar…-dijo takeru

Muy bien-dijo Joe entrando

Takeru, salio una vez que Joe entro a la habitación, y se sento en una de las bancas del corredor que se encontraba a las puertas de la habitación

Muy bien princesa, ¿digame cuando comenzaron lo mareos?-pregunto Jjoe al momento en que la examinaba

Por favor no me digas princesa, dime Kari, y …los mareos comenzaron hoy…-respondio Hikari

Muy bien Kari-sonrio Joe-y dime,¿ haz tenido nauseas?

A decir verdad…si…-respondio nuevamente Hikari

Joe, sonrio, y le dijo algo al oido, ante esto los ojos de Hikari se cristalizaron, y abrazo alegre a Joe

Takeru estaba impaciente esperando afuera de la habitación, al ver salir a Joe…

Joe…¿Qué tiene?-pregunto un tanto preocupado Takeru

Tranquilo Takeru, ella esta bien…-Joe le sonrió

Pero por que los mareos?-pregunto insistentemente Takeru

Tranquilo, ella te lo dira…debo irme-dijo Joe mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a Takeru en señal de amistad, para luego retirarse del palacio

Takeru entro a la habitación, y vio a Hikari sentada al borde de la cama con lagrimas en los ojos, Takeru rapidamente se acerco a ella a abrazarla

Hika…¿Qué sucede?¿que tienes?-pregunto preocupado el ojiazul

Ta…takeru…yo…-hikari no podia articular ninguna palabra

Tranquila Hika…¿Qué sucedió?¿que tienes?-pregunto aun mas preocupado Takeru mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte

Es…que…yo…yo…-Hikari seguia sin poder terminar la frase

Vamos Hika ¿Qué te sucede?¿que te dijo Joe que tenias?-pregunto ya mas preocupado Takeru

Que…yo…bueno, viste eso de los mareos, y las nauseas?

Si, por eso llamamos a Joe,¿Qué es de que estas enferma o que?-dijo Takeru

No estoy enferma…lo que pasa es que yo…-Hikari estaba nerviosa, y a la vez feliz, nerviosa por la reaccion del rubio, y feliz al saber la causa de sus malestares

Dime Hika…-Takeru le tomaba fuertemente la mano

Yo…quiero decir, nosotros vamos a…a…

A…a que Hika-el rubio comenzaba a impacientarse

A …vamos a…ser papas….-dijo alegre

Como?!!-takeru exclamo emocionado

Si, vamos a ser padres!-Hikari no dejaba de sonreir

No lo puedo creer!!-takeru estaba muy feliz, no podia creer que iba a ser padre…

Pues creelo…!!-dijo Hikari

Takeru la alzo, y la beso muy tiernamente

Ya quiero darle la noticia a todos!-expreso Takeru

Si, igual yo, pero sera mejor esperar a después de la boda, si no Taichi me mata-dijo riendo Kari

Si, tienes razon, pero primero dejaria huerfano a mi hijo-sonrio Takeru

Hikari tambien rio ante tal comentario…ambos se sentian sumamente felices ante la noticia,y esto agregado a la felicidad de que al dia siguiente seria su boda…

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

**Bueno, pues aquí les deje el capitulo 18…**

**Jaja, como que tarde para que hikari le dijera a Takeru la noticia**

**Jeje, bueno en fin espero que hayan disfrutado este episodio…**

**Au revoir!!**

**Hasta el proximo capi!!**


	20. Cap 19: Muy cerca del gran dia

_**CAPITULO 19**__**: MUY CERCA DEL GRAN DIA**_

Tk espero a que Kari se durmiese, y después salio de la habitación para tomar un poco de aire en uno de los jardines que rodeaban el palacio…

Y luego se sento en una banca que se encontraba frente a la fuente principal del jardin, se apoyo contra el respaldo de la banca, y lentamente cerro sus ojos, pero una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos…

Tk…¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Matt sentandose a su lado

Pienso…-dijo susurrando

Y…¿en que? Si se puede saber…-dijo interesado matt

En el dia de mañana, no puedo creer que por fin vaya a estar formalmente con Hikari…-dijo con una sonrisa Takeru

Si…si…no puedes dejar de hablar de Hikari ni un segundo?-dijo sonriendo Matt

No, no puedo, eso seria como no respirar…-Tk veia la Luna mientras pronunciaba estas palabras

Si…si-dijo Matt con aire de "ya se, ya se"-bueno, y…a proposito ¿Qué es lo que tenia Hikari, que llamaste a Joe?

Takeru volteo a ver a su hermano un tanto nervioso, y luego respondio

Ahh, pues era que…según Joe, no habia estado comiendo lo suficiente, y…le faltaban vitaminas a su cuerpo…no entendi muy bien lo que dijo-Le respondio un tanto nervioso Takeru, ya que si se enteraba de que Hikari estaba embarazada, el se lo contaria a Taichi, y Taichi los mataria, ya que Hikari llevaba un mes de embarazo…

Ahh, y ¿ella esta bien?

Si, Joe le dio un medicamento, y con eso disminuiran sus mareos-respondio Takeru

Seguro era eso?-pregunto Matt con una cara de picardia-no sera un sobrinito…?

Takeru se puso rojo, y luego dijo con mucha seguridad para ocultar su nerviosismo

No…Matt, si Hikari y yo ni siquiera nos hemos casado…tendras que esperar a tu sobrino

Mmm ya que…bueno, y…¿ya estas listo para el gran dia?

Si, lo estoy, no puedo creerlo aun…-dijo en un suspiro Tk

Pues creelo de una vez, bueno te dejo sora me esta esperando, descansa-dijo Yamato poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Takeru, y levantandose

Igualmente…-respondio Takeru

Mientras con Hikari…

Tk?...-susurro mientras abria sus ojos lentamente

Donde se metio?...-decia para si misma-voy a buscarlo-se levanto lentamente de la cama, y se puso sus zapatillas, y salio en busca de Takeru

Después de unos 10 minutos lo hayo dormido en una banca del jardin, lentamente se acerco a el, sonrio y luego le dio un beso en la frente

Takeru…amor-dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y acariciaba la rubia cabellera del chico…

Takeru abrio lentamente sus ojos y vio a Hikari a su lado, quien le dedico una dulce sonrisa

Que…que paso?¿que haces aquí Hika?-pregunto Tk abrazandola

Pues, me di cuenta de que no estabas conmigo, y decidi salir a buscarte, y te encontre aquí dormido…-dijo divertida Hikari

En serio?¿me quede dormido aquí?

Pues…si,vamos a dormir de una vez, mañana sera un dia muy ocupado-dijo Hikari abrazandolo

Si, es mejor irnos a descansar…-Tk ayudo a Hikari a levantarse, y después la abrazo

Una vez que llegaron a su habitación, Takeru e Hikari se durmieron, ya que les esperaba un gran y largo dia…

Mientras que con Tai…

Tai se encontraba abrazando a Mimi

No puedo creer que mi hermanita se vaya a casar mañana…-decia Tai

Si, que bueno que aceptaste su relacion con Takeru, amor, se ven muy lindos juntos-expreso Mimi

Si, eso creo…y por favor Mimi, no vayas a hacer alguna locura contra Sora como la otra vez-dijo en un tono serio Tai

No te preocupes Tai, al contrario, hare las pases con ella y le pedire disulpas

Eso espero Mimi…

Con Sora y Matt…

Mañana es el gran dia de mi hermano…me siento feliz por el…-dijo Matt abrazando a Sora

Si, ellos van a ser muy felices, ya lo veraz…-sora le dio un beso muy tierno en los labios

De eso no cabe duda-Matt beso apasionadamente a Sora…

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Hikari y Takeru

Hikari no habia podido conciliar el sueño, ya que estaba nerviosa por la boda y su embarazo, y los mareos no eran de mucha ayuda

Hika?¿estas bien?-pregunto Takeru tallándose los ojos-¿Qué sucede?

Los mareos, y la nauseas no me dejan dormir…-dijo Kari tapandose la cara con ambas manos

Tranquila, sera mejor que tomes la medicina que te dejo Joe-dijo Takeru después de darle un tierno beso en la mejilla, se levanto y fue por el frasco que yacia acentado en la una pequeña mesa

Sera mejor que lo tomes, o no podras dormir en toda la noche amor-dijo Tk sonriendo y entrgandole el frasco

Pero…no tengo ganas…a parte, creo que si lo tomo vomitare-dijo en tono de niña caprichosa

Vamos Hika…-decia Tk mientras ponia la medicina en una cuchara

No…no voy a tomarla Takeru, voy a vomitar-decia Hikari tapandose la boca

Te prometo que no lo haras, vamos-decia Takeru suplicandole

Esta bien, pero si vomito te juro que me voy a dormir a otra habitación-dijo Hikari intentando chantajearlo

Esta bien…ahora tomala-dijo Takeru, ya que noto que Hikari queria chantajearlo, y tambien sabia que ella no se iria a dormir a otra habitación

De acuerdo-Hikari dio un suspiro-la tomare-Takeru acerco la cuchara a la boca de Hikari y le dio la medicina

Vez?no te paso nada-dijo sonriendo Takeru

Hikari solo puso cara de asco, pero milagrosamente no le dieron ganas de vomitar

Si…si…tenias razon-dijo fingiendo estar molesta como siempre hacia, ya que sabia que Takeru no resistia pensar que estaba molesta

Vamos Hika…-dijo Takeru besandola en la comisura de los labios, luego la abrazo

Esta bien…no puedo enojarme contigo…-dijo abrazandolo

Te amo…

Y yo a ti Takeru

Sera mejor descansar, mañana es el gran dia-dijo feliz Takeru mientras ambos estaban acostados y este abrazaba a Hikari

Si, sueña con lo angeles, amor-dijo Hikari

Soñare contigo, Hika…-dijo sonriendole

Al dia siguiente, en la noche ambos estarian casados…

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	21. Cap 20: Ya Casi!

_**CÁPITULO 20:**__** YA CASI!!**_

Al dia siguiente…comenzaron todos los movimientos en el palacio para la boda… los arreglos, la comida, la musica, en fin…pero los que mas estaban ocupados eran Takeru e Hikari, quienes estaban ensayando…

Bien chicos otra vez, desde su entrada princesa…-decia la coordinadora que sora habia contratado, esta era algo gruñona pero hasta ahí…

Otra vez??-dijeron al unisono Takeru e Hikari, quienes ya estaban cansados, pues habian empezado desde las 4 am, un poco temprano…

Si, al menos que quieran que todo salga mal…-volvio a decir la coordinadora

Esta bien, esta bien-dijeron los dos

Y asi pasaron 2 horas mas…

Bueno, ahora si ya pueden retirarse, creo que esto ya esta mas que aprendido…-dijo la coordinadora antes de salir del salon

Usted cree?-dijo Takeru ironicamente mientras le entregaba un vaso de agua a Hikari-esa tipa no me cayo para nada bien…

Si, tienes razon, ni a mi…-dijo Hikari sonriente

Bueno, pero valdra la pena…-Takeru se sento junto a ella y la abrazo

Si, de eso no cabe duda, amor…-Hikari le dio un beso en la mejilla a Takeru

Kari!!-dijo Sora gritando entrando al salon

Si?¿que pasa Sora?-pregunto Kari extrañada

No tenemos tiempo, necesitamos comenzar a arreglarte, etc…-dijo Tomandola del brazo, Sora estaba muy emocionada por la boda de los dos principes-Te la robare Tk…

Nos vemos amor…-Kari se despidio de el con un tierno beso, Sora la estaba jalando del brazo para irse

Si…Sora, por favor no la agarres asi…-pidio de favor Tk, ya que no le parecia que fuese saludable para Hikari y su futuro(a) Hija(o)

Por que?-dijo Sora parando en seco, ya que Matt le habia comentado lo que Tk le habia dicho de que Kari habia tenido mareos, y al oir a Tk pedirle ese favor le parecio algo muy sospechoso…

Por…que la puedes lastimar, y no quiero que mi novia no llegue completa al altar-sonrio Takeru tratando de disimular

Esta bien, no te preocupes-Sora salio no muy convencida con hikari del salon

Rayos…yo creo que se dio cuenta-pensaba Takeru

Con Hikari y Sora…

Sora la habia llevado a una de las habitaciones del palacio, donde se encontraba todo lo necesario para preparar a Hikari…

Bien Kari, primero toma una ducha, el baño esta preparado…-dijo sora entrgandole a Hikari una bata y una toalla

De acuerdo…-Hikari tomo la bata y la toalla y se metio al baño

después de unos 15 minutos, Hikari salio del baño con la Bata puesta, y la toalla en su cabeza

Ya era hora! Crei que te habias ahogado en la tina-bromeo Sora

Jaja, lo siento…-se disculpo Hikari

Bueno, pues siéntate-le dijo sora señalando un sillon enfrente de un tocador, Hikari obedeció y se sentó de frente al tocador

Kari…se que tu y Takeru ocultan algo-dijo seriamente sora mirando a Kari a los ojos

Eh…no…que…que podria ser?-dijo nerviosa Hikari

Pues…no lo se…eso dimelo tu, claro si confias en mi-dijo Sora con cara de "no te hagas"

Pues…si confio en ti, y mucho pero…no se si deberia contarte-dijo un poco dudosa Hikari

Por que?-pregunto Sora

Pues, Takeru y yo nos prometimos no decir nada hasta que sea conveniente…-respondio Hikari

Ahh con razon…¿tan malo es?...en fin…-dijo Sora levantandose

No, no es nada malo, es todo lo contrario…-dijo al fin Hikari- Y…necesito contarselo a alguien, y en Mimi no confio mucho

De acuerdo, y dime cual es ese secreto?-Sora estaba interesada, pues se imaginaba que era, pero aun asi podia estar equivocada

Pues…-Hikari dio un suspiro y se mordio el labio inferios antes de seguir hablando-Estoy…estoy embarazada-confeso al fin la castaña

Sora, sonrio ampliamente y después grito emocionada…

Hikari!! No puedo creerlo!! Que emocion!!-Sora la abrazo fuertemente-Pero tengo una duda…-dijo de pronto sora

Si y cual?-dijo sonriendo Kari

Pues…¿Por qué tu y Takeru no lo quieren dar a conocer?

Por…el simple hecho de que…llevo un mes de embarazo-respondio Hikari

UN!!..mes?-pregunto sorprendida sora a lo que Hikari asintio-Pero en ese entonces…tu todavía estabas en el palacio del sol…¿Cómo tu y Takeru…?

Pues…ya sabes que los dos reinos se apoyan en eso de las guerras, en una de ellas Taichi les ofrecio a Matt y Tk que se quedaran en el palacio mientras…claro que Takeru y yo ya eramos novios en secreto…-explico Hikari

Ahh…ya entiendo, por eso no quieren que se enteren…-comprendio Sora

Exacto!-Taichi mataria a Takeru…y quiza después a mi-dijo Hikari

Jaja, en eso tienes razon…-sonrio sora, pero fue interrumpida al oir que alguien tocaba la puerta-Debe ser el equipo de belleza-bromeo sora

Equipo de Belleza?-Hikari hizo una mueca de "osea"

Si…pasen chicas-dijo abriendo la puerta

Bien…peinado, maquillaje, manicura, pedicura, etc…-ordeno Sora mientras se sentaba en un sillon viendo como las chicas arreglaban a Hikari

"Esto va a tardar"-penso Hikari

Mientras tanto con Takeru…

Este se encontraba acostado en su habitación mirando al techo, de pronto el sueño se apodero de el, y desperto gracias a el grito de su hermano

TAKERU!-Grito Matt entrando de golpe a la habitación

Si?¿que pasa?-dijo sobresaltado

Que solo quedan 5 Horas para el gran momento y tu estas dormido!-le replico su hermano

Que??¿pues cuanto tiempo dormi?-pregunto sorprendido el rubio

Mmmm unas 2 horas…no es mucho-dijo ironico Matt

Rayos…-dijo levantandose rapidamente de la cama

Bueno, sera mejor que te comienzes a preparar…-dijo Matt saliendo de la habitación

Takeru, se metio a el baño a ducharse, para comenzar a prepararse…

Pasaron 3 horas mas, Takeru ya estaba casi listo mientras que Hikari todavía estaba siendo "torturada" por las chicas que contrato sora

Bien ya esta…solo falta ver el vestido-dijo una de ellas

De acuerdo…-Sora se levanto y se fue a buscar el vestido en un armario que se encontraba en la habitación-Ahora cambiate detrás del biombo

Hikari tomo el vestido y se dirigio al biombo…Tardo unos 10 minutos en cambiarse tratando de no revolver su peinado y maltratar sus uñas

Listo…¿Qué tal?-dijo Hikari saliendo detrás del biombo

Sora se quedo sorprendida, Hikari se veia muy bien con ese vestido, le alegraba ver a su casi hermanita vestida de novia…

Takeru va a estar babeando cuando te vea-dijo con una sonrisa picara Sora

Tu crees?-pregunto Hikari sonriendo

Claro!!-afirmo sora

Bueno, pues vamos a ver…ahh si el calzado…-sora saco una caja plateada, y la abrio

Sora son hermosos!!-exclamo Hikari al ver las sandalias blancas de tirantitos que subian por sus tobillos

Lo mejor para la mejor...-sonrio sora

Gracias por todo en serio, mil gracias…-Hikari abrazo a Sora, ella la consideraba como su hermana mayor, mas que a Mimi, la cual le caia mal

Bien, pero no te has visto en el espejo…-dijo Sora halandola del brazo-Cierra los ojos…ahora ¡abrelos!

A Hikari le salieron lagrimas de la impresión…-esa soy yo?-pregunto riendo

Por eso te dije que traerias a Takeru babeando…-rio tambien sora

Hikari tenia el cabello suelto, pero gracias a unas cremas, etc le habia quedado mas sedoso y brillante, traia el cabello suelto, con una corona de flores blancas y azules, su cabello largo favorecia mucho aquel peinado, Tambien estaba ligeramente maquillada, con sombras plateadas y delineador del mismo color, y los labios con un ligero color rosado

Media hora para la boda…

Takeru se encontraba ya listo, el llevaba puesto una armadura de ceremonia (como el de Aragorn en el señor de los anillos: El Retorno del Rey, cuando es coronado rey de minas Tirith) Y su cabello rubio lo llevaba como siempre, algo revuelto, ya que recordo que a Hikari le gustaba verlo asi.

Hikari platicaba con Sora sobre que queria que fuera su futuro Hijo (a), que nombre le pondría, etc…

Takeru estaba sentado meditando…por fin sus sueños se realizarian, estaria con Hikari y pronto formarian una famili, no podia estar mas feliz… una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, era Matt

Hermanito…ya es hora…-dijo abrazandolo como muestra de afecto y felicitación

No puedo creerlo Hermano…-dijo Sonriendo ampliamente

Kari ya es hora…-dijo Sora al mismo tiempo que Matt le decia lo mismo a Takeru

Estoy nerviosa y feliz a la vez…-dijo Hikari sonriendo

Los invitados ya habian llegado desde hacia un rato…

Esa noche la Luna resplandecia majestuosamente, y las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor…ellas serian fieles testigos de la union de dos seres destinados a estar juntos…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Bueno, pues sorry por el atraso, es que he tenido unos problemillas de imaginación…XD en fin… ya casi termina, el proximo capitulo sera el final, espero que les haya gustado este…**

**Bueno, pues como les dije ya comenze a escribir mi otro fic sobre magia, demonios, dragones…y…TAKARI!! Jaja mas o menos basado en un videojuego, lo subire en unas semanas…**

**Bueno, pues se cuidan muxiio!! y muxiios saludos!!**

**Au Revoir!!**


	22. Cap 21: El Fin

_**CAPITULO 21: EL FINAL…**_

El momento llego, todo era perfecto, la boda se realizaría en los jardines del reino, los cuales estaban bellamente decorados con velas en cada una de las mesas, las luciérnagas hicieron su aparición dando un toque mágico al momento…

Takeru ya estaba en el altar, tan guapo como siempre, aunque nervioso, impaciente y feliz a la vez, Hikari se encontraba a las afueras de los jardines esperando el momento de entrar, estaba muy feliz y nerviosa a la vez…

Lista Hika?-Era Tai, quien recién llegaba, el iba a entregar a la novia

Si…-dijo suspirando Hikari

Te vez hermosa hermanita…Takeru tuvo mucha suerte de tener tu amor, y ahora mucha mas de tenerte como esposa…-Tai la abrazó cariñosamente

Gracias Hermano…-Hikari le devolvió el abrazo

Bueno…pues creo que ya…-Tai le ofreció su brazo a Hikari

Todos miraban atentamente el camino entre las mesas guiado por velas que iba hacia el altar, en espera de la aparición de Hikari...

Por fin el momento llego…Hikari apareció tomada del brazo de Taichi, caminando hacia el altar , se veía hermosa con el sencillo pero lindo vestido blanco (como el que usa Eowin en el señor de los anillos:las dos torres), con el cabello suelto y ligeramente rizado…

Takeru quedo hipnotizado ante aquella hermosa pintura…no podia despegar sus hermosos ojos azules de ella, Hikari estaba en una situación parecida, no podia dejar de mirar a Takeru, se veía muy lindo, era todo un caballero, y muy guapo.

Una vez que Hikari llego al altar, y estuvo frente a Takeru no pudo evitar dedicarle una coqueta sonrisa, cosa que hizo sonreir al guapo rubio…

Te vez realmente hermosa…Hika-susurró el chico

Y tu…no te quedas atrás, amor-respondió Hikari

Bueno…estamos aquí reunidos para…-comenzó el sacerdote

Hikari Yagami…aceptas a Takeru Ishida como tu legítimo esposo?-pregunto el padre

Acepto…

Takeru Ishida…aceptas a Hikari Yagami como tu legítima esposa?

Acepto

Entonces…yo los declaró marido y mujer…puedes besar a la novia…-termino el sacerdote

Takeru acerco su rostro al de Hikari…y la besó, siempre se habian besado con mucho amor, pero esta vez era mejor, era diferente, por fin era su esposa…

Te amo!!-Gritó Hikari llorando de felicidad

Yo igual…-Takeru volvió a besarla

Todos los invitados pasaron a felicitarlos…entre ellos se encontraban Hayate y Kasumi, quienes habian comenzado a estar juntos…

Felicidades Takeru…-Hayate lo abrazo en forma de amistad

Gracias…-Takeru y Hayate se habian comenzado a volver amigos, aun despues de todo el lio de la guerra

Todos se encontraban brindando…pero Tai se dio cuenta de que su hermana no queria probar ni una sola gota del vino, y le pareció muy extraño. Se acercó a donde estaba ella y Takeru juntos y le pregunto

Hika…¿Qué sucede, como es que no estas brindando?-Dijo preocupado

Hikari no queria tomar el vino por su estado, pero no se lo podia decir a Tai

Ahh.pues es que…-comenzó nerviosa

Tai…es que me dijo que ahora no le apetece tomar vino…-la trató de ayudar Takeru

Si…eso-"por eso te amo Takeru" pensó

Mmmm de acuerdo-dijo Tai no del todo convencido pero se creyó la mayor parte.

Gracias amor…-Hikari suspiro aliviada

No hay de que, por ti lo que sea…-Takeru le dio un beso en los labios-Pero si sigues asi todo mundo te va a preguntar

Si, tienes razón…pero que tal si…-Hikari fue interrumpida por Takeru

Una copa no le hará daño…-le sonrió

Muy bien, de acuerdo…-Dijo ya un poco convencida Hikari

Takeru e Hikari se dirigieron a el centro a bailar, la música era lenta y romántica, Hikari bailaba con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Takeru, mientras el la rodeaba por la cintura…estuvieron bailando un buen rato junto a los invitados, hasta que Hikari decidió irse a sentar un rato acompañada de Takeru

El festejo acabo hasta la madrugada…todo fue hermoso, la boda fue muy romantica, los detalles fueron excelentes y elegantes…

Takeru e Hikari se retiraron en un carruaje hasta el castillo que Matt les ofreció para quedarse a vivir ahi, a la orilla de la playa…

Mientras estuvieron ahí, se la pasaron divirtiéndose, nadando en la playa, etc…

No podian estar mas felices, ambos estaban juntos al fin sin nadie que los separara, sin nadie que interfiriese en sus sentimientos…

Hika…¿Cuándo le diremos a todos?-dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba cariñosamente el cabello de Hikari que se encontraba acostada a su lado en la arena

No lo se…tal vez en la cena de la próxima semana…

Creo que tienes razón…esperemos a ver que dicen-Takeru la atrajo hacia el y la abrazó

Ya te he dicho que te amo?-pregunto el rubio

Si, pero no me molestaría oírlo de nuevo-dijo un tanto coqueta Hikari

Te amo…-susurro Takeru

Y yo a ti…

A si pasó una semana, y la noche de la cena que ambos habian organizado con sus hermanos y sus esposas respectivamente, llegó, esa noche darian a conocer su "pequeño secreto".

Hika, amor creo que Taichi y Mimi ya llegaron, Matt y Sora no deben tardar-informó Takeru

De acuerdo…-Hikari dio un largo suspiro- Takeru estoy muy nerviosa…

No te preocupes todo saldrá bien…-animó Takeru abrazandola

Si tu lo dices…

A l cabo de unos minutos llegaron Matt y Sora, todos ya estaban reunidos en el gran comedor del palacio…

Hikari saludó con mucho afecto a su hermano, al igual que a Sora y a Matt, pero a Mimi la saludó un poco menos afectuosa…

Después de la cena, Takeru e Hikari ya estaban listos para dar la noticia…

Bueno…pues Hika y yo les queremos decir algo muy importante…-comenzó Takeru

Bueno, pues resulta que Takeru y yo …-siguió Hikari-Vamos a ser papas!!-grito Kari al fin

QUE!!??!!-Matt y Tai se sorprendieron

Que van a ser tios!-dijo sonriendo Takeru

Tai se levanto y se dirigió a su hermana,y le dio un fuerte abrazo-¡¡FELICIDADES HERMANA!!-Tai se veía mas feliz que otras veces-¡¡IGUALMENTE TAKERU!!¡¡FELICIDADES!!

Gracias Hermano!!-dijo Hikari abrazandolo

Gracias Tai…

Hikari!! ¡¡felicidades!!-Matt se mostraba muy feliz, cosa muy rara en el

Igualmente Sora y Mimi se mostraban alegres por los dos chicos…

Bueno, pues propongo un brindis!!-dijo Tai

Por la feliz pareja y su futuro hijo!

Salud!!-todos bebieron sus copas…

Mas les vale que le pongan Taichi ¿eh?-bromeó Tai

Jajajaja…hasta crees pobre criatura, ni ha nacido y ya lo estan amenazando por su tio-comento Matt, cosa que causo la risa de todos menos de Tai

Ja-ja-ja-ja-Que gracioso Matt

Asi…pasaron ocho meses, Hikari y Takeru por fin tuvieron a su primer hijo…al cual llamaron…Ryu…

"El amor siempre triunfara, aun con grandes obstáculos de por medio!!"

_THE END._

**Ahhh!!**

**Por fin lo termine!! No puedo creerlo!!**

**Bueno, pues espero ke les haya gustado**

**Muchisimas gracias a todos los que la leyeron!! En especial a:**

**Lord Pata **

**Lulyua**

**Utenarose**

**Kyoko-4ever**

**Sumomo28**

**Por todos sus reviews!!**

**Nos vemos hasat el proximo fic!!**

**Au Revoir!!**


End file.
